Exploding Sheep - The Series
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Aema never wanted to be a worgen. She never wanted to be shunned from the world and she never wanted the misfortune of no longer being able to revert to her human form. The curse was advancing and she needed to stop it. Now she has her chance but can she survive a long adventure filled quest with perhaps the most annoying man in the world? Gods, give her strength.
1. Ep1 - The Beginning Part 1

_A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back and with something I've been working on for a long time. I've always loved the WarCraft series but I never got into the WoW for whatever reason. That being said, I'll freely admit that some facts might not be spot on, though I have done lots of research so I'll do my best to keep things within the universe. I may take some liberties here and there but they are minor and this is fanfiction after all and the fun part is being able to go outside the box. Anyway, this is my attempt at writing a sort of TV series within the WoW along the same lines as Avatar TLA. A fun adventure with lots of laughs, heart felt moments, action, drama and more laughs. You can think of this story as a pilot I suppose as I'd like to see if people like it enough for me to continue it. So I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you like it! Enjoy!  
><em>

_WarCraft is property of Blizzard. Aema and Kayden and random other characters belong to me._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Exploding Sheep<em>**

Episode 1 – The Beginning Part 1

"Come on! Keep moving or I'll have your guts torn out and thrown to the buzzards!"

Aema felt herself roughly pushed towards and iron barred door and as soon as it was opened, she was shoved forcefully into the sand and dirt. She growled at the guard, her long black hair covering her eyes but not her snarl.

"Make all the faces you want, worgen. It ain't gonna make your stay here any easier," the armor clad guard told her, slamming the door of the dungeon shut. "We don't get many of your kind here, much less a woman for that matter, but just because you're a woman don't expect any special treatment. In fact, I'd sleep with one eye open from now on. Some of these shit stains haven't had a woman in years. You might be a monster but you still got what they all want."

"_Lucky me,"_ she thought, brushing back her hair.

Her sky blue eyes followed the guard as he walked away, his heavy boots steps echoing off the stone walls. Aema stood up and brushed off her newly appointed prison uniform. A ratty top of what almost appeared to be a potato sack and pants to match held up by a torn and stringy piece of rope. It was itchy as hell and stunk worse than an ogre's loin cloth but at least it covered all the right places. She shuddered having to do this naked.

The worgen made her way down a series of stone steps that led to the dungeon floor, her black fur almost causing her to disappear into passing shadows. As she padded her way down the last few steps, a few of the 'locals' had already gathered to greet their new occupant.

Most were human, particularly the small group that was eyeing her with extreme displeasure but there was no shortage of night elves, dwarves and the occasional draenei. Some were chained to the walls, others sat in their cells and some merely stared at the wall, carving small knicks in the stone to count the days they had been there. Whoever and whatever they were, their eyes all eventually found their way to her. An uncomfortable and tense silence hung in the air as the entire dungeon focused entirely on her.

"_Yeah…'Cause this isn't creepy at all,"_ Aema cringed.

"Well now, what's this?" a stocky and rather sweaty bald man spoke up who stood at the front of the small group of men. He waddled his way up to her, belly jiggling as it hung over the waist of his pants. Aema wrinkled her nose in disgust. She could smell him from where she was standing and that was _without_ her natural worgen abilities.

"Looks like the guards got us a new pet, boys!" he smiled and spat a rather large wad of saliva off to the side. Most of it didn't clear and it hung off the end of his lips though he didn't seem to notice. There was a low murmur of chuckling from the dungeon and the bald man got closer to her. He looked Aema over and looked back to his posse.

"What do you think, boys?" he asked.

"What a dog!"

"Think she likes it rough?"

"I'd let her bury my bone!"

"I don't care if she is covered in fur; I'll be getting into that before you assholes!"

A roar of laughter erupted from the responses and the bald man stepped closer to her. Aema narrowed her eyes at him but stood her ground. He looked her over again and offered a grin full of yellow and black stained teeth.

"Been a while since I had a woman," he spoke softly, his dirty fingers trailing along the fur on her arm. Aema suppressed a disgusted shudder and forced down the feeling of having to wretch. His beady grey eyes drank up her lithe and athletic figure, following up her shapely legs, past her slender hips and finally resting on her ample chest.

"Don't have much of a liking for your kind but with a body like that, I'll make an exception. The rest of the boys will get a turn at you of course but I'll let you have the honor of being with best thief in all of Grim Batol," he declared, his hand reaching up and roughly groping her.

Aema's right eye twitched with pure unmatched fury at the feel of his hand on a place where it wasn't welcomed in the least, but she offered him a surprisingly sweet smile. "Well, how could I say no to such a tantalizing offer?" she purred, her own hand gently urging his own to fondle her even more. The human was surprised by her sudden cooperation but was certainly not going to argue.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot, boys! We got ourselves a whore!" he yelled, causing the dungeon to erupt with cheers. He looked back to her and licked his lips. "How about we get started?" he asked. Aema met his gaze and her features suddenly turned dark, causing the man to frown.

"Let's not," she snarled and with quick twist of her hand, she ripped his off her chest and twisted painfully to the side.

The man cried out and fell to his knees. The other prisoners all stared wide eyed and some even took a step back in surprise. The man pitifully pawed his other hand at her iron grip but she only tightened the awkward angle on his arm.

"Listen, you little worm, I don't have time for your shit and I have someone I need to see. So keep your filthy hands off me and your dick even farther or I'll make sure the next thing you grab will be the stump where it used to be. Got it?" she threatened through clenched teeth.

"Worgen bitch…" he panted.

The next thing that was heard was the loud snap of bone and a cry of agony as Aema broke the human's arm.

"I guess not," she muttered, watching the letch writhe on the ground in pain. She took a defiant look at the rest of the faces that were currently staring at her. "Anyone else want to get lucky?" she asked them.

"Look at the time! I got to go!"

"I think I'm late for my whipping."

"Not really into worgens."

"I'm actually gay so…"

Aema watched as they all dispersed, either going back to their cells or merely conversing with each other as if nothing had happened. The wolf looked back down at the man and toyed with the idea of spitting on him but he probably would get off on that so she simply left him as the whimpering mess that he was.

Aema made her way deeper into the dungeon, her eyes searching the dark cells and dirty faces she encountered. She ducked through a small tunnel and came into an even smaller room where the full moon shone in through a heavily barred window more than fifteen feet off the ground, easily out of reach. Some prisoners were sitting with their backs up against the cold stone wall, their arms chained above them while others merely sitting around playing dice or wallowing in their misery. Aema studied each one until she came across the face of a familiar looking gnome.

He sat with two night elves and was currently engrossed in a game of cards. By the unhappy looks worn by the elves, it was clear as to who was winning. The gnome sat crossed legged, a sly smile on his lips, highlighted by his neatly trimmed blonde goatee. The moonlight reflected off the shine of his half bald head, the other half sporting a dirty blonde skullet. The gnome toyed with the edges of his mutton chops and scratched behind one of his large ears. His little eyes shifted from one elf to the other before laughing triumphantly and throwing down his cards.

"Read 'em and weep my purple skinned friends! A Stromgarde Flush!" The night elves threw their cards up in the air in disbelief and grumbled to themselves as they left the gnome to his winnings. "For such a mystical and wise race, they sure are a bunch of saps," the gnome chuckled to himself as he scooped up what looked like a pile of…silk paper?

"What con did you pull to earn all that?" Aema spoke up, causing the tiny man to snap his head towards her. He squinted in the dimly lit room but soon found who was speaking to him and laughed.

"Aema! My favorite resident of Gilneas! What brings you to such a lavish and pristine place as the Quillback Prison?"

"Can the formalities, Gervais. You know why I'm here so grab all of your…whatever that is and we can get down to business," Aema said.

"Quite right, my dear. Silk paper is better than gold down here," Gervais stated with a groan as he rose to his feet.

"Why's that?"

"Ever try to wipe your arse with coins?"

"Ah."

Aema followed the gnome through the tunnel and back to his cell where he stuffed the paper under a suspiciously out of place feathered bed. From what she had seen earlier, most inmates were sleeping on shoddy cots or the floor. In fact, once Aema took a better look around his cell, there were a few other things that seemed out of place for a prison cell. A table with rolls of paper and quill pens, a dresser with an arrangement of much nicer clothes than the standard uniform and various trinkets.

"I see you've been able to make your stay here more comfortable," she muttered.

"It helps when you have the gift of gathering information like I do."

"And extorting it."

"Aema! You wound me, my sweet wolf!" Gervais cried with mock hurt in his voice.

"I should be doing more than that after what you did last time," she hissed.

"You're still mad about that?"

"You sold me out to those blood elves on that quest in the Headlands! I nearly had my head cut off!"

Gervais offered her an embarrassed shrug and laughed. "You know me! I'm a slave to the highest bidder! Besides, you were going to assassinate their leader anyways. I believe in a fair fight."

"You're a slave to greed is what you mean. Those elves were going to plan a raid on a worgen village that had no defenses! If I had died from your snitching than they would have been slaughtered!" Aema yelled, taking an aggressive step towards him.

"But you made it out! Everything was fine! And we both know if you were really going to follow up on that killer look in your eye, I'd be dead. But I'm not. And we both know why," Gervais stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Aema growled loudly at him, partly because of his treacherous ways but mostly because he was right. Gervais was a greedy, conniving, traitorous little creature who deserved to be killed a thousand times over.

But he had what she needed.

"Just give me what I need so we can get out of here," she sighed, brushing away the long ebony bang that tended to hang over her eyes.

"I couldn't agree more. But…"

"But what?"

"I'm afraid we need to alter the deal a little more," Gervais said, rearranging the paper on his desk.

"Alter how?" Aema asked through her teeth, the anger building up inside her.

"You help me escape first, then once we're safely in Dun Algaz, I give you the information you seek. I give you my word."

"Hell no!" Aema roared, grabbing the gnome by his collar. "After what you pulled last time, I'm not doing shit until you hold up your part of the deal first!"

"Well, then you don't get your information," Gervais told her, his face twisting into one of seriousness and confidence. Aema flashed her sharp teeth at him but he did little than blink at her feral threat. "Snap and growl all you want, wolf, but you scare me about as much as a child with a stick. I know what I have is very important to Genn Greymane. He wouldn't have sent a rogue of your caliber thousands upon thousands of miles away from Gilneas, across Azeroth to a dingy shithole prison in the middle of Stormwind. So kill me and go back empty handed or help me escape first. You only get what you need with one option."

Aema brought him closer to her fangs but reluctantly dropped him back onto his feet. "I can't wait 'till someone cuts out that lecherous heart of yours one day, Gervais."

"Well, until then let's just focus on the task at hand shall we?" he said with a triumphant smile. Aema shook her head in sheer ire but stepped aside for him. Chuckling, Gervais led her through the dungeon's corridors and tunnels. "How did you manage to get in here anyways?" he asked as they walked the torch lit paths.

"Apparently being a worgen is enough to get arrested here. And a few bar fights helped as well. Not that I started it but that seemed of little importance to the authorities," she answered.

"Ah," Gervais nodded, "your kind may be part of the Alliance but that seems to do you little good outside Gilneas, hmm?"

"The humans take more to the Horde than they do us, even after Garrosh's war mongering. I'll never understand them. Most of us were humans once. We aided in the destruction of Deathwing during the Cataclysm and the siege of Ogrimmar and three years later they still treat us like monsters yet members of the Horde are allowed to roam freely across the lands."

"Well, with Vol'Jin now as War Chieftain, we have another uneasy truce on our hands though still damaged by Garrosh's actions. We've known the orcs and the rest of the Horde for a long time, my dear. Worgens are still relatively new to us. And if I know one thing about humans, it is that they always fear what's new and unknown to them. I'm sure you felt the same way when you experienced your first full moon."

"Just shut up and keep moving," Aema ordered, not wanting to get into any more deep of a conversation with him. The gnome did as he was told and continued to lead the way.

The two prisoners came to another room similar to the one she had found Gervais in. Complete with another barred window out of reach. Only this time, instead of a few inmates, there was just one. A human sat with his back up against the wall, his arms chained high above him and his face covered with a look of sheer boredom. He looked up as they entered, shaking some of his shoulder length brown hair out of his eyes. An amused smile broke across his lightly bearded face.

"Hey, Gervais. Who's your new friend? She's cute," he asked, a light humor evident in his voice. Gervais laughed and gave him an amused shrug of his shoulders.

"I'd be careful about what you say around this one, Kayden. She's immune to even your charms I'm sure."

"A pity. Not many worgens cause me to turn my head," the man said, looking Aema over. She narrowed her eyes at him and let out a low growl. "Of course, my taste in women has always gotten me into trouble," he laughed.

Gervais laughed with him and walked over, giving him a pat on the leg. "I will miss your humor, Kayden."

"Finally breaking out?" Kayden asked with raised eyebrows.

"You didn't think a mere prison could hold me did you?" Gervais asked.

"Honestly? No. I just thought someone would have slit your throat before you could do it," Kayden responded with another smile. Gervais frowned and gave a mock laugh before waving him off.

"Kayden is a good lad but has trouble keeping his tongue in check. That's probably why he's in here," he said to Aema.

The chained man laughed again and shook his head. "He hates that I haven't told him why I'm here," he told Aema, "gnomes love information and they can't stand it when you keep it from them."

"Good to know," Aema responded, raising a mischievous brow at the gnome.

"Enough of this. Goodbye, Kayden," Gervais muttered and headed towards the iron window.

"Bye, Gervais. And good bye Miss…?" Kayden started, waiting for the worgen to reveal her name. Aema merely ignored him and followed Gervais. "Okay then," Kayden mumbled and leaned his head back against the stone.

Gervais looked up to the window then back to her.

"You did get this window, right?" he asked. Aema answered him with an irritated stare. "Okay, relax. Just want to make sure here. You stashed your gear and the rope up there as well?"

"I did everything that needs to be done so let's hurry this up," Aema barked at him, walking towards the window.

She turned around and cupped her hands together creating a make shift foot hold. Gervais stepped up and with a solid heave; she tossed him up, the tiny man reaching for the bars. His hands came in contact and he swung to and fro above Aema, struggling to get a good footing against the stone. Once Gervais had a solid footing, he gave the iron window a hard shake and a few of the bars simply fell off from someone's handy work with a file. He smiled and wiggled his way up farther and slipped through the opening. Gervais rose to his feet and breathed in the fresh night air.

"Ahh! Glorious freedom!" he sighed happily, stretching his limbs.

"Yeah, it's great. Now throw down the rope," Aema called out to him, her foot tapping impatiently. Gervais's head poked out and he smiled down at her.

"I thank you, my dear. I've missed the feel of grass between my toes and the wind on my face these past months."

"Throw down the rope, Gervais."

"You mean this rope?" he asked, holding up the item in question. Aema narrowed her gaze at him. She didn't like where this was going.

Gervais smiled again and casually tossed the rope into the bushes. He looked down to her again and leaned on his elbows. "Oh, Aema…You really make this too easy."

"Don't you _dare_, Gervais…"

"I'm so sorry, Aema, but it turns out I'll be canceling our arrangement."

"Think about this, Gervais. Who's going to protect you on the way to Dun Algaz? You won't make it a week without me. Don't be a fool," Aema said, her whole body trembling with rage. Gervais scoffed at her feeble attempt to bargain with him and shook his head.

"Really now, Aema. Did you seriously think that I needed you for some muscle to get through the wilds and unscrupulous towns to Dun Algaz? I've hired two ogres for practically nothing! They may be stupid but no one will bother me on the roads with those beasts at my side."

"You little snake…" Aema hissed, her claws springing forth and her fur standing on end.

"Sticks and stones, Aema. Sticks and stones. But do not think me ungrateful, love. I'll leave your gear right here, hidden from sight. Think of it as incentive to find your own way out of here. And don't worry about the window. I'll make sure a guard notices it and they seal it up to protect you from the scary monsters out here."

"Gervais!"

"I'd love to stay, Aema, but I'm no good at goodbyes."

"Tell me what you know, Gervais! You gave me your word!"

"Hmm. I did, didn't I? And I do suppose it would be cruel to leave you here without what you worked so hard to seek," the gnome mused, his finger tapping his chin. He cracked a sinister smile and locked eyes with her before speaking, "Then again, if Genn Greymane thinks it's so important, I can only imagine the wealth he would bestow on whoever brought him such a prize. Yes, I think perhaps Dun Algaz can wait and I'll seek it out myself."

Aema leaped at the window in a futile attempt to get to him, clawing at the stone. "I'll kill you, Gervais! I swear to the Gods, _I will kill you_!"

"And I wish you the best of luck, my dear. Until then, Aema, farewell…and good riddance, beast," Gervais finished with a snarl. With that, the tiny man disappeared into the night.

Aema continued to claw and reach for the opening but no matter how hard she tried, she would slip down to the ground. Eventually she exhausted herself and collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. She punched her fist into the dirt and let out a cry of anger and disgust. How could she let him do this to her again? _How?!_

"I take it this isn't the first time you've dealt with Gervais," Kayden remarked, his green eyes now focused on her. Aema leered at him but simply fell onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"_Shit."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dat Gervais. What a jerk. How's Aema gonna get out of this bucket o' syrup?...I'll stop now. Stay tuned for Part 2!  
><em>

_Also, for pronunciation of names if you're wondering; Aema (A-Ma), Kayden (K-Den)_


	2. Ep1 - The Beginning Part 2

_A/N: Hey everyone, Part 2 here for ya. I apologize for the shortness of these first two chapters but rest assured, the next two will be MUCH longer as things build up. On to Part 2!_

* * *

><p>Episode 1 - The Beginning Part 2<p>

Aema couldn't believe it.

Actually, she could believe it. If she could believe anything, she could believe Gervais being a low down, piece of Kodo shit that would turn on her twice in the same year.

With a heavy sigh, she let her head fall back against the wall, a slight ache in her arms from the current position they were in. Aema shook her arms, the chains that held them up rattling against the stone. Just as the gnome said, a guard came by in the night and noticed the hole in the window. That was a sight to see.

All the prisoners were rounded up for a head count and when they discovered that Gervais was missing, they demanded to know what happened to him. When no one answered, they forced them outside in shackles and had all of them to stand in the rain for hours. Aema didn't mind the rain. She was from Gilneas after all. The others were not as fortunate. Many of the inmates blamed each other; some even blamed her as they tried anything and everything to get out of the horrible weather. It infuriated the guards even more as random finger pointing was merely wasting time. Oddly enough, the one person who could have said something didn't.

Kayden just stood there getting soaked like the others. He didn't say a word when asked about the situation. He merely shrugged and continued to shiver. When Aema would make eye contact with him, he would offer a goofy smile. She would simply ignore him but she could not ignore the confusion of why he wouldn't talk. She considered asking him but that would mean talking to him and Aema was not looking to make friends.

Apparently he didn't feel the same.

"So Gervais screwed you over once before and you still agreed to help him which in turn caused him to do it again. You thought that would be a good idea, why?"

Aema closed her eyes and sighed. It figured that she would be chained up next to him and have to endure his never ending attempts to coax her into conversation. Kayden stretched his back with a groan and leaned back against the hard stone, sniffing loudly.

"I mean, the first time should have been some sort of clue for you shouldn't it?" he asked.

"Could you shut up for five damn minutes?!" Aema snapped at him finally, her hands clenching into fists. "Does it look like I want to talk to you?! Because I don't! Shouldn't the last two days been some sort of clue for YOU?!"

"Ah, but you did talk to me!" he responded with an amused grin. "The ladies can never resist the old Kayden charm for long."

"Oh for Lothar's sake..." Aema snorted and shook her head. Kayden watched as a guard walked past, inspecting the inmates, hand closed tightly around the handle of his club. He waited for him to pass before asking,

"So what precious information did our friend Gervais have for you, hmm? A hidden ogre mound full of gold? A book of spells lost in some hellish swamp? The guide to better conversation skills?"

"My foot up your ass if you don't shut your mouth," Aema growled.

"You know, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON'T SHUT UP!" the ebony worgen screamed in disbelief and annoyance. Several other inmates looked at the two, curiosity written over their faces. A guard entered the room, a scowl on his face and cruelty in his voice.

"Who's making all that racket?!"

All of the other inmates in the room pointed to Aema who let out a tired sigh. The guard poked her roughly in the side with a club causing her to frown sternly at the man.

"You settle down, wolf. You're already in heap of trouble with the finger pointing done at you for Gervais's break out," he informed her, a bit of spittle flying from his lips.

"Fingers were also pointed at Corvin Steelmane and he's got no arms. I don't think you'll be cracking this mystery anytime soon," Kayden pointed out with a somewhat amused tone. The guard switched his attention to Kayden and leered at him.

"Kayden. Figures she would be screaming chained up next to you all day."

"What can I say? I have that effect on women," he joshed with a waggle of his eyebrows. Aema made a sound of disgust and disbelief. The guard muttered under his breath and rested his free hand on his belt.

"Well, seeing as you're such a ladies' man, she can stick with you for a few more days then. I'd consider it punishment enough."

"Can't you just execute me now?" Aema asked with a pleading look.

"You got a good long while before that privilege, worgen. Him on the other hand..." the guard smugly said, nodding his head towards Kayden. The brown haired inmate's eyes widened and look of concern flashed across his face. "Now both of you shut up or I'll be back and I won't be as patient," the guard informed them and kicked some loose rock and sand in both their faces. He left with a hearty laugh as the two coughed and wheezed.

"Wait!" Kayden shouted through his fits. "What did you mean?! Executed?! Hey! Come back!"

But the guard did not come back which only left Kayden with an answer of silence. A panic spread through him and he tried to stand up only to fall back down in a heap. He looked around the room with a nervous twitch and finally settled on Aema who blew some hair out of her eyes.

"What...What did he mean by that?" Kayden asked her. Aema narrowed her brow at him and cleared her throat.

"I think he means you're going to die. Soon."

"That's the opposite of what I want it to mean!" Kayden cried. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, a despondent breath leaving his body. His eyes opened again, cast upwards at the ceiling and he shook his head. "I guess it was only a matter of time," he whispered to himself.

"If I wasn't chained up I would have done it earlier," Aema muttered as her eyes wandered the room, boredom written all over her face.

"You are a mean lady, you know that?" Kayden scoffed at her, his previously friendly and humorous demeanor now taking a dramatic change.

Aema ignored him again and she rested her head on her knees which were brought up close to her chest. She had to figure some way of escape. There was no way in this world or the next that she would let Gervais get away with this. She would hunt him down and strangle the information out of him. The image of that pompous little gnome screaming for mercy at her hands almost brought a smile to her face. But it was merely a fantasy and as of right now, she had to deal with reality. Getting out of this prison was going to take some serious work.

As the rogue pondered her dilemma, she couldn't help but be pulled back into curiosity about the man next to her. Again, Kayden had a chance to rat her out to the guard but he didn't do it. She raised her head and looked at him as he stared absentmindedly at a rat that scurried across the floor. Despite her position on refusing to talk to him, she failed to hold back the question that had plagued her mind since the incident.

"Why?"

Kayden looked up at her and scrunched his brow in confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell the guards it was me that helped Gervais escape?"

Kayden stared at her for a moment before casually shrugging his shoulders. "Eh. I'm not much of a squealer and to be honest, Gervais seemed like he screwed you pretty bad. I usually don't sympathize with anyone who deals with the little prick as it's not hard to spot a snake in the grass like him but he must have had something very important for you to make another deal. I figured you'd had enough bad luck for a day."

"_More like a lifetime,"_ Aema thought. She looked away and began to ponder a way out once more. Kayden sighed and looked back to the rat that was now gnawing on some bones that once belonged to a former prisoner.

"No need to thank me or anything..." he mumbled.

"I didn't ask for your help," Aema shot back, her irritation with the human starting to flare up again.

"I was just trying to be nice."

"Who said I wanted that? I don't need your kindness and I don't want it! I don't know how much clearer I can make it that I want nothing to do with you!"

"Fine. I won't talk to you anymore," Kayden replied with exasperation in his voice. Aema made a gesture of mock appreciation with her hands and turned away from him as much as she could which wasn't all that much. There was a silence that lasted but a few moments before her ears swiveled back at the sound of his voice. "I guess I'll have to find someone else to help me break out of here."

Aema snorted a laugh at his remark and turned her head so she could leer at him from the corner of her eye. "Like you could break out here. What would you do? Annoy the guards to death?" she chided, the cynicism dripping off her tongue like paint from a brush.

"That could work but I was thinking of using the tunnel I dug under the outer wall last year."

Aema felt her ears prick up at his sudden revelation and she turned back to face him. "You dug a way out of here?" she asked in suspicion.

Kayden let out a snicker before causally leaning back against the wall. "Oh, are you talking to me? I was under the impression that you didn't want to talk to me."

Aema muttered a string of curse words under her breath and turned away from him again, her fur practically standing on end with ire. If only her hands were free then she would beat this annoying fool into a bloody pulp.

"You really need to lighten up, you know that?" Kayden addressed as if reading her thoughts. Aema clenched her teeth together, hands above her tightening into fists. "Okay, look," Kayden continued, his voice taking a more serious tone, "all jokes aside, we need to look at the big picture. We need a way out and I have one. All we need to do is-"

"Stop saying 'we'!" Aema cut him off. "There is no 'we'! There never will be a 'we'! The only assistance from you I want is to SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"I'm offering you a way out here. Are you really that much of a she wolf to accept that? Er…No pun intended."

"You're offering me bullshit! I don't believe that for _one second_ you dug a way out of here! You know why? Because you're still here! No one would hang around this rat infested shit heap on purpose for more than a minute much less a year! I'll get out of here on my own, understand?! Now, leave me alone and _shut up_! That's your last warning!" Aema declared, her vision turning to a blurry red.

Kayden studied her look before shrugging in consent and looking away. Aema breathed hard through her nose and closed her eyes, a slight pounding in her forehead. At least that pest would finally keep his mouth shut. And if he didn't, she was certain that her sanity would snap.

"Can I at least get your name? Gervais said something that started with an _A_. Amy? Annie? Anus? It's Anus isn't it?"

_*SNAP*_

Unfortunately for Kayden, while he was safe from her hands pulverizing him, she had other appendages that were free to deliver punishment if one was creative enough. With a cry of pure malice and rage, Aema swung herself around and wrapped her legs around his neck. Kayden choked out a cry of surprise as her strong thighs began to squeeze, threatening to pop his head like a grape. With his hands chained, he had no way to fight off the irate worgen, his own legs kicking in protest.

"Okay! I get it! I get it!" Kayden sputtered out, spit dribbling from his mouth.

Aema could feel herself smile in satisfaction just a bit as his face started to turn blue. It was short lived however as a painful blow landed on her shoulder. She released his neck and Kayden began to cough violently as air returned to his lungs and brain. Aema felt another blow and she looked up to the guard from earlier striking her with a club.

"Causing trouble again, beast?" the man in armor spat at her, hitting her just under the ribcage. Aema did not cry out in pain but merely glared at the guard with just as much venom as she had with Kayden. The guard returned her look and his hand tightened around the handle of his club. "I don't like you're attitude, worgen. Maybe some hard labor while change that. But first…you need a lesson in manners."

Aema cringed as another blow struck her, a sickening blunt pain stabbing her sides where the club hit. But no matter how hard he hit her she would not break eye contact with him and the hateful scorn on her muzzle. If anything it infuriated the guard more as he hit her more and more aggressively.

"Lay off her," came a hoarse voice that was barely heard above the beating.

The guard paused and look down to see Kayden, slumped on his hip and a string of saliva hanging from his bottom lip. With a repugnant shake of his head, the guard laughed in disbelief before saying, "Only you would request such a thing after she tried to kill you."

"Maybe," Kayden wheezed as he struggled to sit up straight, "or maybe I just don't like seeing defenseless women get beaten by cowards like you."

The guard responded to his remark with a swift boot to his gut. Whatever air that Kayden had recovered was once again driven out of his body with a guttural heave.

"I won't be insulted by an insidious cur like you, a traitor to the Alliance. We should have killed you the moment they threw you in here. But it won't be long now. In just a few days, I'll have the immense pleasure of seeing you dangling from the gallows like a skinned rabbit. So save your breath. You'll need it when you're screaming in hell." The guard gave him another shot to the stomach for good measure and put away his club. More guards suddenly appeared and began to roughly haul the other inmates up onto their feet. "Get them up," he ordered, pointing to the two downed prisoners in front of him. "Take them to the mines. Might as well get some use out of their energy. But I want them separated."

Aema gritted her teeth in pain as she was unshackled and pulled to her feet. Kayden was also forced up, still trying to catch his breath. They were herded out of the prison with the others and rallied outside to some awaiting carts. Despite her pains, Aema was relieved to breathe the fresh air even if it was cold and heavy. She watched as the guards began to throw inmates into the carts and Kayden was hauled up to the one next her. She was pushed along and placed into another one and squeezed in between two large and sweaty men.

The rest of the prisoners were soon aboard their wagons and with a heavy lurch from the horses, they began the journey towards whatever labor intensive nightmare was ahead. Aema grimaced as the smell from the men on each side of her hit her nose and she closed her eyes, that pounding in her head returning.

"_How can this get any worse?"_

* * *

><p>"Faster, worgen!"<p>

Aema felt the sting of a leather strap on the back of her leg and she snapped at the guard who was wielding it. He stumbled back, somewhat surprised but quickly regained his demeanor and pointed a threatening finger at her.

"Watch yourself! I'll muzzle you if I have to but you will do as you're told!"

Aema ignored him and drove her pick axe into the rock in front of her, the sound of metal breaking stone echoing with the others that filled the dry and heavy air of the lantern filled mine. A large chunk broke apart and another worker wandered by to pick it up and place it in a barrel he carried on his back. Aema was no mining expert but she could see bits of clear yellow stones that lay embedded in the black rock. They were probably Arcane Crystals. She wasn't one for foraging minerals but they were popular among alchemists and could be sold for a major profit. Clearly the prisoners were being used as free labor for crooked merchants to fill their inventory which was not an uncommon side business among prisons.

Aema gripped the handle on her pick axe tightly as she hit the rock again. The chain that occupied her ankle to keep her in place was digging into her skin and only it only aggravated her more. Every moment she spent here, the farther Gervais would be with her information. She couldn't waste any more time.

It was time to act.

As she worked, Aema could see there was a formidable amount of guards, each one monitoring the working line with abuse and slander. With her gear, it would be little effort but with nothing but a rusty pick axe, things would get a little dicey. Aema didn't mind though. She enjoyed a challenge.

Another crack of rock broke off and Aema leaned on her axe, breathing hard. A passing guard noticed her and shouted, "Hey! Back to work!"

Aema stayed as she was, trying to catch her breath.

"I said back to work!" the guard screamed, lashing out with his leather strap.

With lightning speed, Aema turned and caught the strap in her hand. She found the man's face to be priceless as a look of surprise flashed across his features. With a hard yank, she pulled him forward and brought up her pick axe at the same time. The blunt side of the tool smashed into his face, knocking a few teeth out and breaking his nose in the process.

He fell to the ground in a heap and Aema quickly went to work, searching his body. She could feel the eyes of the other inmates watching her in shock as she pulled a set of keys from his belt. Aema went as fast as she could through the keys to find the one that fit in her lock and eventually the sweet sound of the latch opening was heard. She cast off the chain and relief swept through her ankle now free from the iron. It was a short lived pleasure as the wolf took off down the tunnel, other prisoners fighting over the key that she had used.

Through the dim lighted twists and turns of the mine, Aema raced towards that scent of fresh air that had filled her nose this morning. Her ears twitched at the sounds of yelling and footsteps. Picking up speed, she rounded a corner and ducked down just as a mace swept over her head. She rolled through and the same mace came crashing down on the spot where she had just been. Hopping to her feet, Aema caught the third swing, grasping the weapon by its shaft. The guard wielding it wrestled with her as they both tried to wretch it free from the other's hands.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aema saw another guard appear from the shadows, sword raised and ready to strike. Heaving upwards with all the strength she had, she brought the mace into the air and the sound of steel clashing exploded through the tunnel as the sword came down on its spiked surface. Aema reacted swiftly and head butted the guard holding the mace, causing him to let go and clutch his face. She brought the mace up again and felt her arms shudder as the impact of the sword struck the weapon again. The blade wielding guard spun off the impact and swung a horizontal slice. Aema ducked, her hair blowing to the side from the speed of the sword just inches from her head. He had some skill but not enough.

Aema sprung upwards, her legs pushing her with speed, power, and driving a force behind the mace she wielded. A grotesque crunch rang out as the mace shattered the man's jaw and turned his head violently to an awkward angle. He crumpled to floor along with the mace and Aema was gone before the dust settled on his broken body.

The scent was stronger now, maybe only a hundred more yards. Aema ran hard, feet pounding the ground and entered through another tunnel only to come to a halt.

Surprise and confused eyes looked upon her as she saw that she had run into another working line. A nearby guard shared their look but he shook it off and charged her with a club. She recognized him as the guard who beat her and Kayden and her blood began to boil. Tired of not being the aggressor, Aema charged the man herself. She tackled him to the ground, inmates all quickly shuffling aside to give them room. Aema drove her fist across his face and grasped the sides of his iron skull cap. With an intense rage, she smashed his head against an outcropping rock repeatedly, a small pool of blood forming underneath. She finally released him after what seemed like an eternity, her chest heaving in ragged pants. The guard lay still and Aema gave his head one more smash for good measure.

"How do you like those manners?" she panted.

Aema looked up to see a window of daylight less than fifty yards away. Climbing to her feet and ignoring her aches, she headed towards what had to be the entrance. She would finally be rid of these clowns and tracking Gervais down. The excitement of killing that little pest gave her an extra burst of energy as the light became brighter. That bright light, however, became blurry and faded as a sharp pain spread throughout the back of her head. Aema fell to the ground, groggy and disoriented. Through her haze, she looked up to see a dark figure, pick axe in hand.

"Sorry, love. Can't let you walk off now. I owe you some payback."

The pick axe was raised and the blunt end came down hard sending Aema into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So close! Poor Aema and what's up with this Kayden guy? Seems like a nice enough dude but a goofy one for sure. And this tunnel, what's that all about? SO MANY QUESTIONS! Part 3 is next and that's when things start getting intense. See you then!_


	3. Ep1 - The Beginning Part 3

_A/N: Part 3 here for you! A big chapter here not only in length but in story as well! Also, ACTION! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Episode 1 - The Beginning Part 3<p>

Aema moaned as her eyes opened, her vision blurry and her head feeling like it had been split in two. It took her a moment to realize she was lying on a cot and when she tried to sit up, a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Easy. Take your time," came a soft voice.

There was a sudden cooling sensation that dampened her forehead and brought a brief moment of comfort. Her eyes eventually readjusted and found herself staring up at the dirty ceiling of a cell. Kayden's face suddenly appeared in her line of vision, an amused grin on his lips.

"Good. You're alive," he said. Aema let out another moan only this one a moan of contempt. Kayden chuckled as he removed whatever cloth was on her head and dipped it in a bucket of water. He placed it back on her forehead and she frowned at him.

"If you're here then I'm pretty sure I'm dead and in hell," Aema muttered, eyes closing. Kayden laughed again and shook his head.

"You should be so lucky."

"What happened?" Aema mumbled more to herself than to him.

"Well, after embarrassing the highly 'skilled' forces of Quillback Prison, you made a break for the exit. Thought you were going to make it too. Unfortunately your good friend Quincy was there as well and blindsided you with his pick axe."

"Quincy?"

"The short little butterball whose arm you had the pleasure of breaking."

"That pervert? I'll kill him!" Aema hissed and tried to sit up only to be brought back down again from the immense pain in her skull and overpowering dizziness.

"I don't think you'll be killing anyone for a while with that blow you took," Kayden stated.

"I heal fast," Aema murmured.

She opened her eyes again and looked around her. The cell they occupied was different from the one before. Larger with a small stool to the side and a cot she was currently laying on. A wooden door was the only way in and out and it gave the cell a more private setting or confined one depending how you saw it. Her eyes eventually fell back on Kayden who had removed the cloth from her head and soaking it once more. The worgen took the moment to study him as she was too furious with the man earlier to notice anything.

She noticed that he was shirtless, using his rag top as the cloth for her head. He didn't fit the physical description of most of the other inmates. Whereas most were too skinny or too fat, ugly or smelled revolting, Kayden was lean and muscular, as well as relatively clean (as clean as one could get in here). His smile she had seen him wear so often had a somewhat boyish charm to it. That made sense to her. The man acted like a child more often than not it seemed. He didn't look too young or too old; his face clear of wrinkles or weathered skin and his brown hair had a slight shine to it even in the dark.

Aema _supposed_ one could consider him attractive but she was quite sure that was the head trauma talking.

She furrowed her brow as he dabbed her head with the rag again and she asked him, "Why are you doing that?"

"It will help with the swelling," he answered.

"No, I mean why are you...taking care of me?

"Because I'm a gentleman," Kayden responded with another dab to the side of her brow. "They threw you in here unconscious and left you to whatever fate the inmates had in mind. Luckily I got to you first. I had to break a few teeth before they decided that it wasn't worth it. Quincy had his eye on you the whole time. I'd be careful from here on in. He's not likely to give up anytime soon."

Aema felt a terrible chill travel up her spine at the thought of that disgusting creep having his way with her while she lay unconscious. She tried to sit up again and succeeded this time, a hand grasping her head. Her eyes caught Kayden staring at her again and she gave out a feeble growl.

"How do I know you didn't just want me for yourself? That this 'good guy' persona is all an act?" she asked with a cold suspicion. Kayden looked greatly offended by her question and scowled at her.

"I've been called a lot of things in my life but that might be the lowest."

"That's not an answer."

"You still have your clothes on."

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Then I guess you're just going to have to take my word for it," Kayden replied, his voice cool but with a hint of irritation. Aema peered at him intently as if trying to see the past in his face. She saw the annoying, smart ass oddball that she wished she had never met when she had arrived a few days ago, that was for sure.

But he didn't strike her as someone who would stoop so low to perform such a horrid and repulsive act.

"You can go now," was all she said.

"You're welcome...again," Kayden retorted under his breath with a shake of his head. Aema thought about smacking the human but her head was complaining way too much. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, this Kayden fellow had saved her skin for a second time. She supposed a thank you was the least she could do.

That didn't mean she _had_ to.

"Although I must say, I'm curious on how you plan to handle the warden. He wasn't too happy to hear some worgen killed two of his guards," Kayden remarked, wringing the water from his rag.

"I don't plan on being here to find out," Aema said, trying to stand up on steady legs.

"I hope not for your sake. Savard is a man that will leave his mark on you…In more ways than one," Kayden said. As he turned around to pull his top back on, Aema caught a glimpse of his back. A series of faded scars decorated his skin from the punishment of a whip. Ugly and brutal jagged lines ran across each other in different directions like some sort of gruesome tapestry.

Aema had seen her share of whippings. They were a barbaric form of punishment and were often hard to watch even for a hardened rogue like herself. But she wasn't here to ponder the ethics of torturing prisoners. She still had her goal in mind.

"Well, he'll have to live with the disappointment of missing out on me," she said, rubbing the tender spot on her forehead.

Kayden clapped his hands together and leaned against the wall of the cell. "Ah, yes. Still confident you can escape on your own are we?" he asked.

"You're damn right I am."

"Well, I would make it soon then. Gervais has a couple days head start on you for getting to that worgen cure."

Aema froze and her eyes widened. Her head snapped over to him and her ears flattened against her skull. Forgetting about her head she lunged at Kayden and with a handful of his rags, slammed him hard against the wall.

"How do you know that?!" she demanded, "who told you?! Are you working with Gervais?! To keep me distracted?!"

"No!" Kayden cried as he tried to pry her hands off him but that only made her tighten her grip on his top.

"Then how?!"

"You talk in your sleep!"

"What?!" She screamed as Kayden managed to free himself from her grip and got some distance between them. "Start talking!" Aema ordered.

"The whole time you were lying here, you kept mumbling. Rambling on and on about Gervais and some cure. I may have been locked up here for six years but every now and then you get some news from the outside world. I know the worgens can't change back to human form and there have been rumors about a cure for years," Kayden informed her.

"Gervais could have told you that," Aema retaliated.

"Are all worgens as paranoid as you?" he asked, crossing his arms. The wolf in front of him flashed her claws which caused him to let out a tired sigh. "If I was in cahoots with that little egg sucker then what was the point of keeping you safe? I had plenty of chances to do away with you but I didn't. When are you going to realize I'm not your enemy?"

Aema cursed under her breath and turned away from him. As much as she wanted to say he was lying she couldn't deny the truth in his words. He wasn't the first one to tell her that she talked in her sleep. That thought alone flooded her mind with old memories, all of them painful.

"You okay?"

Aema twisted around to see Kayden, closer and showing some concern. She sneered at him and roughly pushed him away from her. "I want you to stay away from me. For good," she hissed. Before he could say anything the door to the cell swung open causing both worgen and human to turn their heads.

Two guards entered, swords drawn and shields raised. They scowled at them and pointed their swords in their direction.

"You," one said, addressing Aema, "against the wall."

"To the side, Kayden," the other told him. Both did as they were told but not without a hateful glare directed towards the guards. When they were in their ordered positions, another man stepped through the door.

He was clothed in armor similar to the guards but thicker and heavy shoulder plates and leg greaves signified his higher status. He appeared to be an older man, his short black hair stained with wisps of grey that matched his large beard. Heavy lines ravaged his face, making his pale skin look like leather and as he stepped closer, Aema could see his right eye was cloudy, a long and ugly scar running through it down to his lips. He looked her up and down before casting a sideways grin.

"So, you're the one making all the trouble lately," he spoke with a voice that sounded like he was gargling gravel.

Aema remained silent but narrowed her eyes at who could only be the warden of a place as disgusting as this. The man's eye turned to Kayden for a moment who returned the look with malice and ire. His smirk slightly widened but returned his attention to her.

"It's been a while since we've had one of your kind here. This is most definitely a treat," he said, clasping his hands together over his stomach. "Though I must say, this treat has turned quite sour." Aema continued to remain quiet, looking bored and disinterested with the warden in front of her. "Since you've arrived here, you've broken an inmate's arm, killed two of my guards, and tried to escape yourself. Now, I'm man of…aggressive assertion myself. It's how I got this position so I can appreciate your determination."

"Thanks," Aema snorted, finally speaking and crossing her arms.

"And I can also appreciate you getting rid of Gervais, if it was you that assisted him," he added. "That gnome was a bothersome little creature that stirred up more trouble than he was worth. I was planning on having him executed for the mere fun of it but he's gone now and he's someone else's problem I'm sure. I have no doubts he'll meet his end sooner or later."

"I don't think either of us is that lucky."

"Too true. But regardless of such an act, what I can't appreciate is spending more money for guards or losing workers because you can't play nice," Savard told her as he paced back and forth in front of her. "Don't get me wrong, I could care less if a bunch of murderers and rapists kill each other but when money is involved, more precisely, _my money,_ then I start caring." He stopped in front of her again, stepping a bit closer. One of the guards pushed the tip of his sword closer to her to assure she wouldn't try anything. "So what do you propose I do to make my money back?" Savard questioned.

Aema shrugged her shoulders before replying, "Maybe you can lend out your mother to one of the local whorehouses."

Savard stared at her with an empty expression but then chuckled heavily. He looked to Kayden and pointed a finger at Aema. "Your friend is quite charming."

"She has that effect on people," Kayden said with no short of animosity in his voice, directed completely to the warden.

Savard turned back to Aema and smiled at her. Then, without warning, he back handed her hard across the face. Aema was tough and it took a lot to knock her down but the man had some power in his limbs. She fell to the ground, her head feeling like it had been reopened.

Kayden stepped forward in an attempt to help but was pushed back by the guard roughly against the wall. Savard grabbed one of the leather straps used for whipping prisoners from his guard and stood over Aema. He wrapped it tightly around her neck and squeezed hard. Aema felt the air being cut off from her lungs and she struggled against his hold on her.

"You feel that?" Savard spat at her, his face contorted into a look of insane rage. "That's the feeling of your miserable life in my hands. Your petty insults mean nothing, a futile attempt to hold some illusion of control." Aema gasped for air but received nothing. Pressure was starting to build up behind her eyes and that dizziness she experienced earlier returned. "You're in _my world_, beast. I am in control. I decide if you live or die and this is just a small taste in what I have in store for you."

Aema's mouth moved but no sounds were came forth and she felt herself passing out. Just when she thought that her life might actually be at its end, Savard released her and she sucked in the air in hoarse gasps, her conscious returning to her. He threw the strap back at his guard and rested his hands on his belt.

"Take away her food and water then chain her up for the night. Tell Captain Joren that I want patrols to be doubled and more men for the yard," he told the guard. Savard turned back to Aema and looked down to her still recovering form. "I'll be away on a business endeavor for a few days. When I get back, we're going to cut off your arms and legs and use them as kindling for your own burning at the stake. A little reminder to the others about who is in charge here." Savard turned to leave but stopped as he craned his head over to Kayden. He smiled again at the other human. "I haven't forgotten about you my friend. I'm quite excited about your date with the noose in Lanison."

"I bet," Kayden replied dryly, his eyes still on Aema who was still coughing and hacking. The other man followed his line of vision and let out a disgusted sigh.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you associating yourself with a monster. You're quite at home with them aren't you?"

"It's easy to get use to monsters after spending six years here with you," Kayden told him, meeting his one good eye. The prison warden smirked and headed towards the door. He stopped as he opened it and turned back.

"Unfortunately I won't have the pleasure of seeing you hang but rest assured; I'll make sure the guards leave you up there so I may be greeted with a warm welcome upon my return." He signaled the guards to leave and as he began to shut the door, Savard gave Kayden a small salute. "We had some good times, Kayden. It's a shame that they had to come to end."

The door closed with a loud bang that echoed throughout the room leaving the human and worgen alone again. Aema sat slumped against the wall, her throat burning and her head feeling like it had swelled to the size of a Goblin Zeppelin. Kayden went to approach her but decided against it as she might lash out. She seemed to do that a lot. Instead he tried a verbal approach.

"You good?"

She ignored him and rubbed her throat, a few more coughs escaping. Kayden ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her with sympathy. "He makes quite the first impression, doesn't he?"

"I'll say," Aema replied hoarsely.

"Well, now you have double the guards watching your every move. If you have a plan to get out of here without them noticing then I'd be interested in hearing it," Kayden said, leaning back against the wall.

Aema stared daggers into him and struggled to her feet. She wandered over to the bucket of water and splashed some on her face. Kayden shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and resting his hands behind his head.

"I suppose you know what you're doing. I just hope you can do it in time. Those guards will be back any minute to take you away and Savard can be quick with his errands. He might get back before you know it so whatever you plan on doing, I'd do it sooner than later."

Aema wiped her face but not the irritated snarl on her muzzle. She hated this man who sat just a few feet away, almost as much as that warden. He was practically insulting her, implying that she had no idea what to do. It sparked a fury in her like that of a thousand suns. But perhaps what made her most angry was that he was basically correct in his implications.

She had no idea what to do.

Aema had been in tight spots before and had always been able to find a way out. Maybe that was because she always had a clear mind when going into those situations. But ever since she got wind of the cure, it was all she could think about. From the moment she left Gilneas seeking out anything and everything she could find to the moment she was thrown into this place, that cure was on her mind every hour of every day. It clouded her judgement and drove her into foolhardy decisions like entering a prison to bust out a conniving leech who she knew in her heart would double cross her again.

Aema clenched her hands into fists and stood up straighter. If she wanted to get out of here she was going to have to swallow her pride. Not an easy thing to do for a woman such as herself. She was used to doing things on her own and had no interest in associating with others. But desperate times called for desperate measures it seemed.

"Kayden, right?" she suddenly spoke to the wall in front of her.

"That's right," he said, looking back to her. There was a silence until Aema craned her head over and said,

"You mentioned something about a tunnel?"

* * *

><p>"This would be a lot easier if you tell me your name."<p>

"You don't need to know it."

"It would be the polite thing to do."

"Seeing as I haven't killed you yet, I'd say I've been pretty polite," Aema grumbled at her newly acquired partner as they entered the vast courtyard.

Prisoners shuffled out in sporadic groups around them, their feet kicking up dust from the earth and carrying off into the gray skies above. The grounds were covered in crab grass and dead and stunted shrubs. It was ugly and depressing environment but an accurate relation to the very prisoners that dwelled within. Aema followed Kayden as they made their way over to a set of large set of boulders where the human hopped up on one and crossed his legs. Aema leaned against it and surveyed the yard that surrounded them.

There was an abundance of guards posted along the eighteen foot high stone walls that surrounded the prison, their cloaks billowing in the midday breeze. They were all armed with string or cross bows, arrows at the ready to launch. Even more were pouring out with the prisoners, shouting and cursing at them. Aema clicked her tongue and looked up to see Kayden cleaning the dirt from his nails.

"Does this plan of yours include us sitting around on our asses doing nothing?" she asked in agitation.

"Good things come to those who wait," he sang to her with a smirk which only made her angrier. "Just relax. We need everyone out here. The more, the better."

"Whatever," Aema snorted. She gave her surroundings another look around before turning her head back to him. "Can I ask you a question without getting a smartass answer?"

"Doesn't hurt to try," he replied.

"If you dug this tunnel so long ago why didn't you use it? It's absurd."

"A fair question," Kayden stated, scratching underneath his chin. "I had thought about it plenty of times, believe me. But in the end...I guess I couldn't really find a reason until now."

"You couldn't find a reason?" Aema repeated with a dumbfounded expression. "Because being subjected to this foul smelling, rat infested prison where a lunatic tears strips off your back for six years wasn't a reason? But being hanged changed your mind? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You die here or you die on the gallows, there's hardly a difference."

"It's complicated I suppose," Kayden said, frowning at her tone.

Aema snorted a sarcastic laugh and shook her head. "What's complicated is trying to understand why someone would give up their freedom willingly. What did you do anyways?" she asked.

"That's not very fair. You haven't even told me your name and you want to hear all about little ol' me," he teased.

"I don't give two shits about you but after hearing what the guards have been saying about you, I've dealt with enough treachery," Aema snapped at him.

"If we believed everything we heard then I guess all worgens are nothing more than snarling, mindless beasts that eat children during a full moon," Kayden shot back. Aema paid no heed to his empathizing a point but glared at him anyway. "Besides, neither one of us can afford to betray the other right now. You need me to get you out of here and I need that temper of yours to do it. Believe me when I say I'm not like Gervais," Kayden explained. The wolf snarled to herself at the mere mentioning of the gnome. "How did you even get involved with that guy anyway?"

Aema did not reply immediately, her cold eyes scanning the outer walls and the guards that patrolled them.

"I came across that little prick when I got lost in some damn marsh in the Headlands earlier in the year," she muttered. "He was neck deep in a mud trap when I found him, begging and pleading for me to save his life. If I had known back then the torment he was going to put me through, I would have stepped on his head to speed things along."

"That probably would have saved a lot of people some grief."

"For saving his worthless skin, he promised me to show me the way out. I was on a quest to take care of a blood elf warlord who had been raiding worgen villages on the outskirts of Gilneas. Gervais also gave me information on where he was hiding. When we parted ways, I didn't think much of it. Figured I had gotten a break for once," she sighed.

"Raiding worgens?" Kayden repeated in confusion. "That was a problem? Aren't you guys...I dunno...naturally fierce and stuff?"

"Many of those affected by the curse are just regular people. Not warriors or mages. Simple bakers, tailors and farmers. Having claws is one thing, using them is another. Anyway, that just goes to show how much all of you really know about us," Aema snarled.

"Forgive my ignorance. Continue with your story."

"…Like I said, I thought I had gotten lucky for a change. Only to my delighted surprise, I discovered that Gervais had rat me out for some coin and I barely escaped with my head," Aema finished.

"So why deal with him again?"

"It wasn't my idea. Word had gotten to Genn Greymane that Gervais had information on a cure but was currently serving time in Quillback. I was on a quest in Kul Tiras when a messenger from Gilneas informed me of the situation. I wasn't happy to hear that he had made a deal with Greymane to free him and escort him safely to Dun Algaz but Genn was adamant. Anything that could point us in the right direction was as valuable as gold."

Kayden nodded and looked around for nothing in particular before saying, "Well, his information on the curse must be vast if you were willing to go along with him again."

"A mistake that won't be made again, you can be sure of," the worgen growled, her sharp teeth exposed. Aema and Kayden waited in silence for a few more minutes before Aema felt the last thread of her patience wear out. "I'm not waiting anymore. Tell me this plan now or tell me where the tunnel is so I can get out of here myself," she demanded.

"You're so impatient," Kayden mumbled, hopping down from the rock. "But luckily it seems everything is in order."

Kayden motioned for her to follow him and the two prisoners began to wander through the crowds of other inmates. From what Aema could see, most of the inmates were comfortable with their own kind. Packs of draenei, night elves and dwarves huddled about here and there, all of them sending poisonous glares at one another. It made her become self-aware again that she was the only worgen here and that made her feel rather outnumbered.

"How is it that no one else has found this tunnel?" she asked him again, trying to shake the feeling.

"I have my ways. The hardest part was transferring and hiding the dirt."

"Wouldn't the guards have noticed you digging out here?"

"Whoever said I was digging out here?" Kayden replied, looking at her over his shoulder with a smirk. Aema frowned but said nothing and continued to follow him though the yard. Eventually, Kayden came to a stop in the middle of the yard and crossed his arms. "So here's the deal," he began.

"Finally."

"With the extra amount of guards stomping around there's no way they would miss us if we did it now. Even if we did make to the other side we'd be eating arrows in seconds. We need something big to distract them and I mean _big_."

"Such as?" Aema asked tiredly.

"Such as a full blown prison riot," Kayden told her, a grin forming in the corner of his mouth. Aema stared at him hard for a moment.

"That's your plan? A prison riot? That's what I had to wait all afternoon to hear?!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"A ten year old could have thought that up! I was expecting something a little more creative!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't exactly have a lot to work with here!" Kayden growled motioning to the prison yard with a sweep of his hand. "Hell, if there was a catapult that could sling shot us out of here I'd suggest it but all we have is a courtyard filled with angry and violent men."

Aema could feel her blood pressure rise in anger with the man in front of her but she let go of it with a heavy sigh. Annoying as it was, he had a point. They were limited on options and even more limited on resources.

"Fine! Fine! How's this stupid plan going to work?" she hissed.

"Well, frankly the angrier you are the better so this is already working out. Now as you may have noticed, the specific peer groups here aren't exactly fond of those outside their own kind."

"Believe me, I took notice," Aema mumbled, feeling numerous pairs of eyes stare into the back of her head.

"So you can imagine that while they put up with each other it would be hasty to suggest that they get along."

"Get to the point, asshole."

"All we have to do is spread a few rumors. This guy is saying this about that guy, you know, that sort of thing."

"How mature."

"Believe me, it's easy to get them riled up but we need something to spark this powder keg. With this much security, simple name calling won't do. They need a reason to risk getting a whipping. And in a place like this we own nothing but our pride. They'd rather get a beheading than give that up if push comes to shove."

"Okay. So what's this have to do with me?" Aema questioned with exasperation.

"You, my violent little princess, will be the match that lights the fuse. All you have to do is pick someone out and…you know…make a scene," he told her, giving her shoulder a playful shake.

Aema slapped his hand away and growled at him. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry. I forget that human contact makes you erupt in flames."

"Shut up," she snapped at him as her eyes shifted from one side of the yard to the other searching for her victim. After a few moments, she spotted a tall and muscular man covered in tattoos keeping to himself. Her eyes narrowed at him and she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, so I'm just gonna-"

"I got it," Aema interrupted him and started towards the man.

"What? No! Wait!"

Kayden's pleas were futile as Aema pushed and shoved her way through the other inmates. She stepped up to the large man who towered over her considerably. He didn't notice her at first, picking his teeth with a toothpick and rubbing his bald head. Aema shook her arms to loosen them up and then called out,

"Hey! Shit head!"

The large man suddenly looked down and a look of surprise washed over his face at the sight of the worgen staring menacingly at him.

"Me?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah! You think you're the toughest son of a bitch in here don't you? Well, I got news for you. You ain't nothing!" she insulted, pointing a finger up at him. "You're just a wannabe loser who gets passed around this prison like the bitch you are!"

The large man frowned at her and Aema tensed up, ready to let her fists fly. But what happened next was rather unexpected. The man's bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes started to water. Aema's own eyes widened in puzzlement.

"_Is he…crying?"_

The man sniffed loudly and rubbed away some fallen tears with the back of his hand. "Why are you so mean? I didn't do anything to you," he cried.

"Uh…" Aema began but the man suddenly burst into sobbing and ran away from her, hands over his face. The worgen could only watch him with a dumbfounded expression as to what had just transpired. Kayden joined her side and shook his head with a disapproving look.

"What did you do?" he asked hotly.

"I just-"

"That was Big Ron. He's, like, the nicest guy. He made us all mittens last winter. Now he's crying. Way to go."

"Oh, for fu…I'll just pick another one," Aema muttered in frustration. She turned to leave but Kayden stepped in front of her to block her path.

"What did I tell you about waiting? You need to let me get things going before you go off on someone like that," he scolded her. "Now stay here and wait until I'm done. I'll give you a signal and_ then_ you can go around making people cry. Maybe you can pick on Stratos. He lost a leg in a mine collapse. I'm sure he'd love to hear you belittle him about that," Kayden added sarcastically.

Aema growled at him for what felt like the millionth time that day and watched him wander into the crowds.

Crossing her arms, the wolf watched him casually stroll from group to group. Most of them seemed disgusted by his mere presence, particularly the humans, but as soon as his mouth began to move, he had their full attention. They would look from one group to the other, frowns decorating their lips. Kayden would leave once they were no longer interested in what he had to say only to repeat his actions with others. The dwarves glared at the night elves who sneered at the humans that pointed towards the draenei who made fists back to the dwarves.

Aema had to give him credit. He seemed to know what he was doing.

This little game of his went on for a good long while, the tension in the courtyard beginning to be felt by everyone. It hung in the air so heavily that she swore she could feel it pushing down on the top of her head. She saw Kayden stop by the boulders where they had been earlier and lean against it casually. He stretched his arms above his head and wiggled the fingers on his right hand. Taking that as the signal, Aema searched the yard again.

It didn't take her long to spot what should have been her first choice and her ears flattened against her head in sheer hatred as she marched towards him.

The group of men that surrounded Quincy all laughed at some unheard joke as Aema stopped just a few feet away from them. One of the men noticed her and whispered to the fat man whose left arm was currently in a makeshift sling. His head snapped up and met Aema's hardened gaze. Spitting something, no doubt repulsive, out of his mouth, Quincy rose to his feet from the rock he sat upon and rested one hand on the waist of his rags.

"Well, now. Look who's up and about. How's your head feeling?" he asked smugly. This brought a series of chuckles from his entourage.

"Better than your arm I'd think," she retorted. Quincy glared at her and his right hand clenched into a fist before he pointed a finger at her.

"I'm going to get you, bitch. And when I do, you're going to be screaming my name."

"You mean like how you screamed when I snap that flabby arm of yours? A real man would have at least put up a fight. You whimpered on the floor like the ball-less weakling you are."

Quincy made to charge her but his friends held him back, whispering to him again. His eyes shifted from her to the guards that wandered the yard and the walls. Hate filled orbs found their way back to her, his dirty teeth exposed in a snarl.

"You keep digging that grave, freak. I'll be sure to take a shit on it when the time comes," he spat.

Aema shrugged and put up her hands. "Why not right now?" At this point, almost every inmate was listening and watching the scene in front of them. Many had shuffled over and formed a circle around the worgen and the men in front of her. "Come on," Aema hissed, "don't let your little friends hold you back. Or are you afraid that a man can't beat a mindless savage?"

Quincy shrugged off his friends and stepped towards her menacingly.

"I'm not afraid of you! Men beat the Horde and they were twice as savage as you, bitch! I'm gonna enjoying ripping your guts out!"

"Yer delusional if you think that, laddie!"

Quincy halted in his rage and swiveled his head towards the interrupting voice as did everyone else. A group of dwarves stepped forward, contempt and anger written across their bearded faces. A red haired one stepped forward, hands on his hips and stuck his plump nose up at the rotund man.

"If it wasn't for our demolition expertise, you dobbers would've been sit'n around holding yer boabys! We won those wars and you know it!" he stated. This caused an uproar of cheers from the dwarves.

"Don't make me laugh, dwarf."

More heads turned as a few night elves joined the circle. A tall, lanky one brushed back his wild forest green hair and narrowed his eyes at the Ironforge resident. "A greedy and filthy creature such as you was worried more about hording gold than the war," he said.

The dwarf's face twisted in insult and shook a fist at the elf. "That's a lie, you purple skinned snake charmer!"

The elf scoffed a laugh at him and crossed his arms. "We're the only reason you're all still here. If it wasn't for the World Tree which we night elves have kept safe for eons, you would have all met your end at the hands of the Defiler."

"Screw that!" Quincy objected. "You long ear tree huggers sat back while we did all the work! You didn't show up until the end like a bunch of cowards!"

"Aye! Hiding away with yer wee little pets!"

The elves shouted at him but once again their attention was brought forward to yet another group steeping into the circle. A few draenei's looked at them unimpressed, their tails swinging from side to side. The lead draenei, a large purple haired one shook his head with an amused laugh, his tendrils swaying.

"What are you laughing at?" the night elf snapped at him. The blue skinned individual looked at him then to Quincy and then to the dwarf. He cleared his throat and said,

"We're draenei. We got bitch'n magic. Suck it."

A sudden explosion of arguments and slander came forth as members of each race banded together against the other. Aema, seeing that things were about to get out of hand very soon, began to back away from the inevitable whirlwind of violence. She looked for Kayden but could not see him but rather a few guards push their way towards the four main trouble makers.

"What the hell is going on here?! Disperse! All of you or no food for a week!" one of them threatened. No one moved an inch but raised their voices no more, settling for stares of malice and hatred.

"Did you hear that?!" another guard asked, brandishing his club. "Move your asses or else!"

Aema watched the scene unfold and suddenly spotted Kayden over thirty yards away, whispering something to a draenei. The draenei's eyes widened and he whispered to the one in front of him who repeated the action to another and so on until it reached the front of the line. The main draenei leaned back as his friend whispered in his ear which caused his face to contort into a look of pure rage. A look that was directed towards the guard who had just spoken.

The guard notice the stare and stomped up to the draenei. He poked him in the chest with his club asking, "You got a problem, sunshine?"

A second later, the guard lay on the ground, his teeth broken and scattered along the dirt. That was all it took as the courtyard of Quillback Prison turned into an all-out battle royal.

Races clashed against each other with fists, feet and even teeth. Cries of pain and anger rose up into the air that deafened the shouts of protest from the guards. If any were unlucky to find themselves within the melee, they were beaten with just as much animosity. Aema scurried through falling and combating bodies as she tried to make her way to where she last saw Kayden.

A dwarf grabbed her as she ran by with the intent of delivering a blow. She swung around and brought her foot up with speed catching him square in the face. He let go of her and fell to the ground clutching his face. Aema was running again, ducking and weaving and delivering an elbow or fist to whoever got in her way. The sounds of Kayden's planted lies echoed in her ears.

"Call us pointless and impotent will ye?!"

"Our blue skin is a natural color! Not a sex disease side effect!"

"Long ears are not compensation for _anything_!"

Aema shook her head at Kayden's creativity as she tackled an oncoming night elf to the ground and elbowed him hard on the chin, his body going limp. Standing up, she made her way through a small clearing amidst the carnage. As she ran across, her feet were suddenly pulled out from under her and she crashed hard into the dirt. She looked down to see Quincy holding onto her legs with his good arm, a hateful rage reflected in his eyes.

"Got you, bitch!"

Aema responded with wrenching her foot free and delivering a kick to his face. Quincy fell to the side and Aema scrambled to her feet. Surprisingly, the fat man had some speed despite a broken limb. He kicked his legs out tripping her again and when she tried to get up, he planted his foot hard into her abdomen. All the air was driven out of her lungs and she gasped in pain and for air. Quincy rolled her over and dropped his knee across her neck. The oxygen being cut off completely, Aema once again found herself fighting to breathe against the forces of a deranged lunatic.

"That's right. Look at me when you die, you worgen whore," he whispered to her, drool clinging to the end of his bottom lip. Aema tore at his leg and she bucked and kicked with all her might but he refused to let go. Her lungs screamed for air and her eyes felt like they would pop at any second when suddenly the sweet relief of air came rushing back into her body.

Aema coughed and turned on her side, Quincy's weight no longer on top of her. She looked up through the strands of hair that had fallen across her face to see Kayden driving a fist across the bloody face of the other man. He shook his hands to ease the stinging in them and rushed back to Aema.

"Come on! Let's go!" he said offering his hand to her. She coughed again and slapped his hand away, rising to her feet. Aema staggered over to where Quincy laid, the man trying to get up but faltering. "What are you doing?! Let's go!" Kayden urged, ducking out of the way of a tossed dwarf.

Aema ignored him and stood over Quincy. He looked back up at her through the blood that covered his eyes. He glowered at her and spat a wad of dark blood up at her though most of it fell back into a splatter onto his cheek.

"You're still…a freak. You'll never be…one of us again," he sputtered.

Aema said nothing but instead continued to stare down at him, the anger inside her building with every second. With an inhumane snarl, she reached down, grabbed both sides of his head and with all of her strength wrenched it to the side. The _snap_ that was produced when his neck broke was the most satisfying sound she had heard in days.

"Feel better?" Kayden asked her.

"Oh, _yeah_," Aema panted, rubbing her throat.

"Glad to hear. Now let's move!" Kayden ordered, giving her a shove. She wanted to hit him for that but knew that there was no time for it. Instead, she followed him as they resumed their journey across a chaos filled prison yard.

Up upon the wall, a frightened guard frantically made his way towards another man who was shouting orders at his men who all scattered around him, trying to obey. The guard came to a stumbling halt in front of him, straightening out his skull cap. "Captain Joren! They've killed six more of our men!" he revealed. The captain's eyes widened and he ran a shaky hand through his short curly blonde hair.

"By the Gods..."

"What do we do, Sir?!" the young guard cried in panic.

Joren's eyes shifted from side to side in a frenzy as his brain searched through years of experience to find an answer. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. Quillback had never had a riot of this magnitude or bloodshed. His men had always been able to break things up but now...

Captain Joren looked up at his man, terror and sweat stuck to his face like a mask. He parted his lips and gritted his teeth as he step past him and yelled out to the archers along the wall.

"Ready arrows!"

"What?!" the young man shrieked. "Sir! What about Warden Savard?! You know he'd want them alive!"

"Either we kill them or they kill us! The warden will understand! I'm not letting a bunch of animals have the chance to overturn this prison!" Joren declared. He signaled the archers and they all notched and aimed their arrows downwards.

Kayden and Aema pushed past a tumbling draenei that was locked in a wrestling match with a man and both worgen and human came to a stop when they saw the vast amount of arrows being pointed in their direction. Kayden grabbed Aema by the rags and forced her to dive into the dead grass. A split second later, the sounds of arrows whistling through the air was heard and plunged themselves into whomever was unlucky enough to have been standing behind them. Before Aema could even lift her head, Kayden was dragging her to her feet.

"Come on! They're reloading!"

"Where the hell are we going?!" she screamed in frustration. Kayden didn't answer her but instead picked up a shield that lay beside a fallen guard.

"Stay close to me!" he told her and held the shield up as he began to race towards the gate that lead back into the prison. Aema shook her head but did as he said, trailing his footsteps close behind like a shadow.

Kayden looked past the top of the shield to see another volley of arrows ready to fire. He dropped to one knee and angled the shield up, Aema dropping down behind him. There was another whistle and a loud series of _thunks_ as the shield protected them from a painful death. Kayden threw down the shield and he and Aema pumped their legs hard to get to the gate. They hopped over bodies and avoided any other confrontations in their way to find themselves practically lunging for the entrance as yet another onslaught of arrows rained down onto the courtyard.

The screams of those dying and in pain echoed in the background as he and Aema ran down a stairway and stumbling into the prison quarters. It was barren and quiet though the horrid stench that lingered in the air was still present. Kayden stood hunched over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"That last volley...It won't be long until they get things back under control," he panted.

"No shit," Aema coughed.

Kayden stood up straight and motioned with his hand for her to follow him. They journeyed through the tight stone hallways and came to a stop upon reaching a corner. Kayden peeked around the side to see if there were any straggling guards left behind.

"Hey," Aema nudged him, "what did you say to that draenei who decked the guard? I don't think I've ever seen one so angry before."

"I said the guard was telling everyone that his tendrils looked like a bunch of dicks. Male draenei's are pretty sensitive about that," he explained looking back at her.

"I see," Aema responded somewhat disgusted. "You know, I didn't hear anyone fighting rumors from the humans."

"That's because I didn't spread any to them. I just talked about the weather, stuff like that. They would have jumped in rumors or no rumors. Humans are just naturally jerks," Kayden pointed out.

Aema simply grunted in agreement. Kayden peered over the side once more to find a rather nervous guard standing in front of a cell, holding his spear tightly and trying not to shake. Kayden leaned back and looked around until his eyes came to rest upon a guard's club that must have been dropped in the hurry to get outside. He bent down, seizing into his hands and nodded to Aema. She returned the gesture and both fled from their cover, charging at the guard.

Upon seeing them, the guard froze for a split second before realizing that there were just two of them. Knowing that he could deal with two prisoners, he raised his spear in confidence. However, Kayden, with club in hand, tossed it up into the air at him. The guard, serving on instinct, dropped his own weapon to catch the item falling towards him. As soon as it was in his hands, Aema came sliding in, delivering a leg sweep to send him onto his back. Never breaking his stride, Kayden leaped into the air and stuck his elbow out; driving it into the guard's unprotected face on the way down with a loud crunch.

As he rolled off him, another guard appeared at the end of the hallway, brandishing a short sword. Both Kayden and Aema saw him coming and with great agility that surprised even her, Kayden dug his foot under the downed guard's spear and tossed it up to her. Catching it out of mid-air, Aema heaved it forwards and watched as it impaled the guard before he could get any closer. Kayden hopped to his feet and held his arms up in triumph.

"Teamwork!" he shouted with a goofy smile.

"Shut up."

His smile melted into a frown and he rolled his eyes as he bent down to snatch a set of keys off the guard's belt. He searched through a few before settling on a large and rusted one before heading to the cell that had formerly been guarded. He stuck the key into the lock and with a hard turn, the cell door's bolt slammed back with a loud _clack_.

He pulled the heavy wooden door open and Aema shoved him aside roughly to get in. When she did enter the room, all that was there to greet her was a dark and empty stone room with a bucket overturned on its side. She turned back to Kayden who joined her with a torch from the hallway that illuminated the room and she shoved him back up against the wall, pointing an angry finger into his face.

"What the hell is this?! You said there was a tunnel! Why did you bring me here?! What game are you playing?!"

Kayden pushed her off and wiped some sweat away from his grime covered face. "I'm not playing anything. I said I'd take you to the tunnel and that's what I'm doing. Cripes…"

He tossed her the torch and Aema watched as he headed over to the left side of the room and began to feel around on the floor.

"What is this room?" Aema demanded to know.

"This is where Savard and I had our little 'sessions'," Kayden responded simply, still shuffling his hands along the floor. Aema's frown deepened and she looked up to see a pair of chains hanging from the roof. She raised the torch a little higher to see that there were vast amounts of dry ancient blood splattered along the iron links. "Got it," his voice rang out.

Her attention immediately snapped forward to see the human dig his fingers into one of the stone tiles. With a loud grunt, he lifted the heavy stone and rolled it to the side. Aema practically ran to his side almost knocking him over to see what he had unearthed. The torch in her hand shone downwards to what appeared to be a crudely dug tunnel. It was small and tight, filled with black dirt and sediment but looked big enough for a man to squeeze through.

"How did you do this?" she found herself asking.

"Wasn't easy. Took me five years. After every whipping, they would leave me in here for a few hours. I managed to pry that stone up and dug away with my hands. Had to use the chamber bucket to hide the dirt though. You should have seen the looks on the guard's faces when they carried that thing out weighing twenty pounds," Kayden smirked. Aema made a sound of disgust and shook her head. "Eventually the whippings would come to a halt when he found another play toy but that never lasted long. I was his favorite apparently. I was only able to finish the job last year."

Kayden looked back to the door and quietly crept over, peeking through the tiny barred window of the door. Aema stared down at the tunnel then back to Kayden.

"Shit. They're on their way. We got to get going no-"

The words fell out of his mouth in a jumble when a sudden and painful impact spread across the back of his head. He fell to the side, vision blurred and a line of drool seeping past his lips. He stared up in a daze to see Aema standing over him, chamber bucket in hand, her shadow dancing along the ceiling from the torch that lay on the floor.

"Sorry, Kayden," she said with a half-hearted apologetic shrug, "but I need to find Gervais. I can't afford to have you slow me down."

"W-what?" Kayden mumbled before Aema struck him again with the bucket knocking him out.

She dropped it and hurriedly slid into the tunnel, inhaling dirt and rocks. Aema wriggled her body through the pitch black tunnel, finding it hard to breathe. She hoped that Kayden actually finished this thing. Hand over hand she pulled herself, her lungs starting to remind her that if she didn't find the exit soon, she would die a very unpleasant death. Her hands came in contact with a wall and she frantically searched for something, anything to get her out of that hole. The wolf's fingers brushed against something above her and her hands pressed against what felt like stone.

It was loose and she pushed with all her might until daylight suddenly exploded in her vision and fresh air filled her lungs. The large rock rolled away from the exit and Aema crawled out panting and covered in dirt. She collapsed onto the ground but quickly reminded herself to get up and start moving. Aema willed herself to her feet and found that she was on the western side of the prison. She moved along the wall, back against the stone as angry orders were flying around from within the walls. Eventually, she came to the window that Gervais had escaped from and so cruelly mocked her. In a nearby bush, she rifled through its branches and let out a happy sigh upon seeing her gear. She pulled out her daggers and kissed them as if they were some long lost family member finally reunited.

"Mama missed you girls," she cooed affectionately.

Stuffing them back into her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and began to head for the woods not far off. She hesitated in her steps, looking back to the prison. The man who had saved her more than once and gave her a way out of that hellhole suddenly flashed in her mind and along with it came a pang of guilt. But Aema pushed it aside.

Why should she care? He would have done the same thing. He would have betrayed her the minute they got out. He was no different from the others who used to call her 'friend'.

That guilt disappeared as fast as it had arrived and Aema made her way to the woods, disappearing within the wilderness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dick move, Aema! Girl's got some issues. How weird is Kayden though? Why the hell did you stay there if you had a way out?! Well, Aema's out so what happens now? What about Kayden? Find out in the episode finale, Part 4!_


	4. Ep1 - The Beginning Part 4

_A/N: Here we are! The finale of Episode 1! Hope you enjoy and we'll see you at the end!_

* * *

><p>Episode 1 - The Beginning Part 4<p>

Aema grimaced in pure contempt.

Not even the cool and frothy taste of her favorite ale was enough to lift an inch of the curtain of anger dwelling inside her. The sounds of the tavern she currently resided in, away from most patrons mind you, filled her ears but they were mere rumblings to the thoughts that plagued her mind.

Escaping Quillback had not been easy. Even after making it out, she had to traverse a few miles of woodland and avoid being seen. Guards from the prison searched for her long into the night but she managed to keep a steady distance thanks to their loud bickering. Near exhaustion and with no food in her belly, Aema settled on passing out in a ravine. It wasn't the most ideal place to camp but it was thick with brush and provided excellent cover if anyone were to pass by. She only slept for a few hours as first light was peeking through the dense canopy of the trees and she was moving again.

After a quick bath in a nearby pond and catching some rabbit for breakfast, she donned her armor and weapons with a feeling of urgency. Gervais had a few days on her and he never left an easy trail to follow (she had tried many times to hunt him down after the Headlands incident to no avail) but with two lumbering ogres at his side, things might be a little easier for her.

But easy was not a word or luxury that Aema was accustomed to.

When she finally made it out of the woods and back onto a road, she could see a town in the distance. Pulling a cloak from her bag, she wrapped it around herself tightly and pulled the hood far over her face to conceal her worgen features. If this town was anything like the last one she was in, she would want to avoid any unnecessary attention. As she drew nearer, she passed a sign that informed her she was entering the town of Lanison. The name was familiar but she thought little of it. All towns along the road seemed the same to her.

Aema silently and most importantly, inconspicuously, meandered through the crowds of citizens and adventurers to ask shop merchants and inn keepers if they had seen the gnome she was looking for. Their answers were always the same.

"Seen lots of gnomes come through here but not like the one you're describing."

"A gnome with ogres passing through? Think I would have remembered that."

"Gervais? Doesn't ring a bell."

Her searching went well into the morning and early afternoon but she had nothing but empty hands to show for it. This brought her to the solitude of her drink she was currently downing. Aema slammed the mug down in ire, a few residents looking over at the loud sound this cloaked stranger had made. She felt her lips pull back in a toothy snarl.

Gervais had to have passed through here. There wasn't another town for miles and he would have needed supplies or lodgings. How was it that no one had seen him? He didn't just grow wings and fly over a busy town.

She reached up with her hand and tiredly pinched the bridge of her muzzle. Things were going from complete shit to _utter_ complete shit. A bar wench came by and offered to refill her drink. She simply shook her head and leaned back in her seat. As the wheels in her head turned furiously, her ears twitched at the sounds of a conversation a few tables away.

"How many they bringing in today?" a pale and weathered man asked his companion.

"Six I think," the other man answered. He was brawny and coarse black hair covered his forearms and up his arms until it disappeared under the shortened sleeves of his tunic.

"Savard sure likes to put on a show."

"That guy creeps the hell out of me. He's got some issues."

"I heard he got that scar on his face from a battle with an orc. He killed the orc, skinned him like a boar and wore it for a rain coat during the rainy season."

"I heard he got it in Northrend. He was part of that group that lay siege on the Arthas's fortress."

"You know what else I heard? Althane is getting hanged today with the rest of the lot they brought in," the older man said, taking a swig of his drink.

"_Hmph_. About time if you ask me."

"You really think he did what everyone says he did?"

"Are you kidding me?" the brawny man hissed. His brow furrowed so deep that his entire forehead exploded in wrinkles. "After what he did here I'd believe anything anyone says about that piece of filth. When are they hanging them? I want a front row seat to watch that traitor swing."

"At dusk I think. They'll let 'em sit around for a while to see if anyone wants to buy one. You know how it is."

"Why anyone would want a slave from a prison full of thieves and killers is beyond me. No one ever buys one so what's the point? They're all going to hang."

"Knowing Savard it's either to get some extra coin out of them or to screw around with their hopes of mercy," the wrinkled skin fellow yawned. His partner shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"He's a sick one but I'll lift a glass to him for finally putting Althane's neck in the noose."

"Here, here."

Aema felt her curiosity suddenly spike. The name was unfamiliar with her but she had a hunch that there was only one person who would fit that description. It was then that she realized that Lanison was the very town her cellmate was to be executed in as that psychotic warden had so gleefully stated after nearly choking her to death. There was that surge of guilt again, deep in the pit of her stomach and it made her ears pin back in annoyance.

_"Forget about it. He was an annoying fool. Even if we had gotten out together he would have slowed you down and we'd be back in Quillback, dead or worse. They all say he's a traitor. He would have done the same thing. You can't trust anyone..."_

That self-assured rationalization from her mind succeeded in quelling the guilt inside her and she nodded to herself in acceptance that the matter would be closed. Aema dug a few coins from her pocket and left them on the table. She stood up and left the tavern, stepping back out onto the busy street. She looked to the cloud splattered sky and saw that the sun was beginning its journey to disappear behind the mountains. Dusk was only a few hours away.

Aema steered her thoughts back to Gervais and any possible solution to her current predicament. However, she felt her mind pull back towards her former inmate and it aggravated her to no end. She started to walk quickly down the streets as if she were trying to escape her thoughts. Those very thoughts seemed to follow her through every alleyway and around every street corner increasing her anger with every step.

The rogue stopped in the middle of the street and slapped a hand over her face and dragged it down the length of her muzzle. That idiotic fool was driving her crazy without even being there. Feeling her stomach suddenly growl, she realized that she had not eaten since this morning and the ale from earlier did little for her. With a heavy sigh, she pushed the thoughts of Kayden and Gervais aside for a moment so that she could find some food. Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of something that aroused her appetite and headed west through another alleyway. Aema passed into another busy street and as she continued down its cobbled stone, she caught a glimpse of the gallows sitting in the middle of the town square. The thick roped noose swayed in the breeze as if the ghost of its last victim were still attached.

Aema followed her nose to a small dwarven food stand, the scent of roast meat threatening to make her mouth water. She tossed the dwarf behind the counter a few coins and pointed a hunk of meat. The dwarf seemed suspicious of this hooded stranger but wasn't going to argue with a paying customer. Taking her food, Aema began to eat quietly as she continued to wander. She had nowhere to go but standing still was sure to make her feel like failure and her only reward in this painful ordeal. As she took another bite out of her meal, her delicate ears swiveled and twitched under her hood as the sound of faint singing reached them.

_Hang me, oh hang me, and I'll be dead and gone._

_Hang me, oh hang me, and I'll be dead and gone._

Unsure of her own actions, Aema began to follow the voice. It eventually led her to a small building just north of town square. She stood in front of the door, the singing much clearer now, at least for someone who had advanced hearing that is.

_Wouldn't mind the hanging…but the layin' in the grave so long…poor boy._

_I've been all around this world._

Aema wasn't sure what compelled her to open the door but she did. A powerful odor hit her nose that made her grimace. The room was dark with the exception of a few lit candles that cast a dim glow over the shadows. She stepped inside silently and turned her head to the left corner of the room.

_Put the rope around my neck, they hung me up so high._

_Put the rope around my neck, they hung me up so high._

There was a small jail cell that looked barely large enough to fit a person. Aema figured this was a holding outpost, a confinement area usually used to hold prisoners for transport. A man lay with his back on the wooden floor behind its bars, legs crossed over and hands behind his head. There didn't seem to be a guard though there were signs that told her that one had been there at some point. He didn't seem to notice her and continued with his singing.

_The last words I heard 'em say…won't be long now 'fore you die…poor boy._

_I've been all around this world._

Aema crept towards the bars and pulled back her hood. When she got a good glimpse as to whom this singer was, her face pulled back in a sneer and she shook her head.

"Figured it would be you," she muttered.

Kayden's head snapped up as he stared at her. Sitting up straight, he peered to get a better look at who was addressing him. It was hard to see her due to the poor lighting combined with the darkness of her fur but when he finally recognized her, he scowled heavily. "Oh, it's you. Come to take another whack at my skull before they hang me are we?" he spat with venom.

Aema squinted in the darkness and observed that Kayden's arms were covered in bruises and welts. His right eye was black and closed shut. Dry blood a day old caked his nose and around his lips, a few blotches staining his forehead. Aema felt herself frown and her stomach felt heavy again with guilt.

"Looks like they did a number on you," she said, ignoring the feeling.

"Oh, yeah, that was great," he snorted sarcastically, "they took the boots to me all night and pushed my execution date up to today. So thanks for that too."

"I told you; I couldn't have you slowing me down," Aema simply told him as if it were one of life's well known facts.

"So that makes it okay to just turn on me after all my help? Rogue or not, I would have thought you had more honor than that," Kayden retorted fiercely.

Aema narrowed her eyes at him, his words now bringing forth a sting of shame. But Aema being Aema, pushed it aside and vented what she believed to be just cause in her actions.

"Don't speak to me of honor!" she barked. "I'm not the one everyone here is so excited to see hang for treachery! How could I have trusted you? I had no doubts you would have done the exact same thing to me!"

"Oh, Gods!" Kayden cried tiredly, falling onto his back again, hands covering his face. "What is it with you?! What reasons would I've had?! Gervais I get but all I did was keep you alive and gave you a way out!"

"I told you that I never asked for your help! I would have found a way out myself! I didn't need you! I don't need anybody!"

"So you say," Kayden huffed.

"The only person I trust is myself!" Aema decreed.

"Maybe that's your problem."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she hollered, her grip tightening on the bars. "You don't know me! You don't know _anything_ about me! So don't talk like you do or I'll make you wish those guards had killed you!" Kayden watched as she breathed heavily, the anger almost smoldering off her in a physical mist. He merely shrugged and looked away, not wanting to listen to the wolf rage on again. Aema grit her teeth and snorted loudly. "I don't know why I'm wasting my time with a fool like you. I have more important matters to attend to."

With that, she spun on her heel and began to march towards the door, intending on leaving the man she disliked so much to his fate. Her anger had overcome her guilt again and had no intentions of looking back. Just as she was about to reach the door, his voice echoed off the walls of the room, stopping her.

"If you're still thinking about hunting down Gervais, you might as well give up. He's long gone," Kayden called from the floor.

"Don't you think I know that?" Aema snapped. "But he had to have passed through here," she said, more to herself than him, "I just need to find someone who saw the little shit and what direction he went. He could be boarding a ship to Kul Tiras or Tol Barad for all I know. But somehow no one has seen him. How could a gnome and two ogres slip by a whole town?"

"Oh, they've seen him. I guarantee you that."

Aema turned back to him, eyebrow raised in question. At first, her mind told her to ignore him and just walk away. What could this irritating, bumbling idiot know? But eventually curiosity won the battle within her mind, which only infuriated her more. With a disgusted sigh, she slowly walked back to the cell and gripped the bars tightly, leaning her face a little closer. "What are you babbling about?" she demanded to know. Kayden looked back up at her before letting his head fall back again.

"How do you think that little tree stump has stayed alive for as long as he has? Gervais isn't an idiot, we both know that. He covers his tracks well and for good reason. You're probably just a small fraction of the number of people who want to put a sword through him. He more than likely strolled in here at night when the streets were bare and paid off or extorted whomever at the inn or tavern. Gervais is greedy but he values his life more than anything and he'll pay whatever cost to keep from losing it."

Aema cursed under her breath. That scenario fit Gervais to a _T_. Kayden groaned as he rose to his feet, rubbing the stiffness from his back. He casually walked over to Aema and leaned against the bars with his bruised arms resting in the space between them. "Gervais is long gone and your chances of finding him are about as good as mine are to grow wings and fly out of here," Kayden told her.

Aema's body shook with rage and she spun around, kicking over a small chair that was obviously there for the guard who had the unfortunate duty of watching the annoying man. She breathed heavily, hands clenching and unclenching. Kayden was right. Gervais was gone and she had no way of knowing where he went. She had lost the gnome and with him, the hope for a cure. She would be forever trapped in this form. Forever cursed. The worgen stopped shaking and her shoulders dropped low along with her head.

Kayden could see her heart sink along with her posture and he felt his features soften. The pain she felt was as clear as day. A pain he knew all too well. Sighing to himself, he cleared his throat loudly saying,

"You know...If you HADN'T smashed a poop bucket over my head and left me to this predicament, I could have told you where Gervais is going."

Aema's ears shot up and she whipped her head back towards him, ebony hair flying over her shoulder. She practically ran up to the cage bars, clutching them in her hands again upon reaching them.

"You know where he's going?!"

"I have a pretty good idea, yeah."

Aema opened her mouth to ask him where but she paused. Her head pulled back and she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Wait...How would you know that?"

"When you spend six years in a prison, you hear a lot of stories from a lot of different folk. There's not a whole lot else to do if you didn't notice. I've heard things about the worgens and this cure. And I'm willing to bet all the gold in a dragon's hoard that if Gervais has heard them too then he's probably heading exactly where I think he is."

Aema's features molded into a look that suggested she didn't believe him before uttering, "That seems very convenient. Too convenient which makes me suspect that you're full of it."

"Well, we could test that theory but it seems you don't have a lot of options and not a lot of time to find someone else to help you. It's up to you but once I'm gone, so is any chance of finding what you're looking for," Kayden shrugged.

Aema's emotions remained unchanged but Kayden could see she was grinding her teeth in thought. "What do you know?" She demanded to know after a brief silence. Kayden made a face and scratched his head before his good eye locked onto hers.

"Hmm. Wish I could tell you but I suffered some head trauma recently and my memory is a little fuzzy," he replied mockingly. Aema narrowed her eyes at him and sneered.

"You just said you would have told me where he was going."

"I did. But as I said, that was _before_ you turned on me. I'm not feeling so generous now."

"What do you want?" Aema asked, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Get me out of here. I'd say that's a pretty fair trade," Kayden replied.

Aema eyed him suspiciously. "That's all I have to do?" she asked. "I get you out and you'll tell me?"

"Yup…and one other thing," Kayden added, holding up a finger.

"Of course," Aema grumbled to herself. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'll be grateful and all but that doesn't really help me _after_ I'm out of this predicament."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I need more than a pardon from the noose from you. Selfish, I know, but after what you did, I think I'm owed such a request," Kayden stated matter-o-fact.

"I owe you _nothing_! For someone who claims to despise Gervais, you seem to share some similarities!" Aema snapped hotly.

"Here's the deal," Kayden began, ignoring her insult, "I have nothing once I'm out of here. No food, no weapons, no gold, nothing. I wouldn't last more than a few days out there without any supplies."

"Get to the damn point. What is it you want?"

"I want you to take me as far as Grim Batol. As far as I know I still have some friends out there that will help me get back on my feet. In return, I'll tell you where Gervais is going. I can even tell you how to get there _before_ him," he declared.

"And how would you know that?"

"Oh, I've been around enough to know which roads to take and which ones not to."

Aema stared at him, his offer bouncing around in her brain. She turned around; ears flat and a deep frown on her lips. Kayden watched her as she mused over their transaction. The worgen turned back after some time with an unimpressed visage.

"Do you think me stupid?" she rumbled deeply.

"Here we go…" Kayden muttered to himself with exasperation, tiredly rubbing his forehead.

"That's the same deal that little bastard conned me with. You seriously think I would take you all the way to Grim Batol and just take your word on where he is? No. I'm done with relying on people's words. Words mean nothing to me."

"Clearly," Kayden sighed. He suddenly felt the hard sting of iron as Aema reached through the bars and grabbed his rags, yanking him against the metal.

"Do you also think I don't realize that after your escape, that psychopath warden won't be after you? I don't need that kind of heat following me around."

"He'll be after you too," Kayden pointed out, face mashed between the bars.

"Oh, I'm sure he's much more interested in you. You were one of his favorites were you not?" Aema retorted. Kayden managed to free himself from her grip and rubbed at a bruise on his face before saying,

"A simple 'no deal' would have been sufficient."

"I never denied your offer," Aema told him.

"You just said-"

"I don't trust you and I sure as hell don't like you," she continued, "dragging you halfway across Azeroth and leaving Grim Batrol with nothing more than a name of a place from an accused Alliance traitor is complete lunacy. But…"

Aema sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Kayden raised an eyebrow at her display but remained silent. Inside her head, Aema wrestled with her thoughts and emotions. She wanted nothing to do with this man or the lunatic that was sure to be after them, and she felt as if she was merely setting herself up for another betrayal, now more than ever since leaving him behind. But that gnawing feeling of morality was still present inside her and it didn't seem to be going away.

This man, annoying as he was, had saved her life more than she cared to admit and that feeling that pestered her so urged her to grant him at least something. And what if he was being honest? He had lived up to his word before despite her aggression towards him. Would she finally be able to end this hellish quest? Would she finally be able to look upon her own face again in the mirror as would others?

…Would someone love her again?

Sighing to herself, Aema knew her decision. It was a risk. Perhaps bigger than trusting Gervais but if there was the slightest chance of success, she had to take it. But that didn't mean she trusted him not to stick a knife in her back when she wasn't looking. She was going to have to keep a very close eye on him and made sure he knew it. Aema's eyes opened and she locked her gaze with his own in a hard stare.

"But as you said, I don't seem to have very many options," she finally admitted. Kayden remained silent. "So _this_ is the deal. If I put my neck on the line, and my sanity I'm sure, to save your ass and keep one step ahead of Savard then you're not just telling me where Gervais is going. You're _taking_ me to where he is going and since you've 'been around', you're going to get us there before he does."

Kayden face suddenly flashed a look of uncertainty and griped the bars in front of him tightly.

"Take you there?" he repeated. "Uh, are you sure that's what you want? 'Cause I can just tell you once we reach Grim Batol and we never have to see each other again."

"Believe me, I'm not thrilled about this in any shape or form but it seems that _you_ don't have a lot of options either," Aema said, rapping her knuckles on the bars.

"I'm not lying. I'll tell you where it is."

"Not good enough. The deal is you take me there. This is my only offer," Aema told him before her ears swiveled behind her and she walked back to the front door. Opening it a crack, she could see a guard making his way back to the hold, his keys bouncing loudly of his belt. "And it's going to expire very soon," she added, turning back to him.

Kayden looked from her to the door and he bit his bottom lip in indecision.

"He's getting closer," she said. Kayden eyes darted from side to side, his thoughts matching the speed and intensity. Aema shrugged and brought up her hood. "I guess you're not interested. Give my regards to whoever runs whatever circle of Hell you end up in."

"Fine! I'll take you!" Kayden shouted though not very happy about it.

Just as he had finished speaking, the door swung open and the guard entered the small little room. He stopped short in surprise upon seeing his prisoner in the company of a cloaked figure. Reaching to his side and grabbing the handle of his sword, he growled at the stranger.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" the guard demanded to be told.

Aema made sure she stayed within the shadows of this dimly lit room, thankful for once to have black fur. She raised and arm and pointed at Kayden. "I would like to purchase this man," she said politely.

The guard blinked and snorted before letting go of his sword and trudging over to a small table. He frowned in curiosity seeing the spilled chair but merely righted it and plunked down. Taking off his skull cap and running a dirty hand through even dirtier short red hair, Aema's nose caught whiff of his body odor and now knew where the smell was coming from. The guard looked the stranger up and down before grabbing a mug and a bottle of ale sitting in front of him.

"This one ain't for selling," he told her, pouring the ale into his mug. "There's plenty more of his lot outside in the stocks. If you want a slave, go there."

"I have money and plenty of it," Aema lied. In truth, she had very little, most of it being spent on the journey to Stromwind. But she was sure she could 'persuade' a few guards to lend her their coin purses.

"I'm sure you do but I have strict orders from Captain Joren that this piece of filth is not to leave this cell until his time at dusk arrives," the man stated, sipping loudly from his tankard.

Aema looked back to Kayden who gave her a desperate wave of his hands to encourage more of an effort. Ignoring him, she turned back to the guard and gave a small bow. "Then perhaps I will speak to Captain Joren and see if I can change his mind," she said.

"Ha!" the guard laughed, wiping his lips. "Good luck with that. Captain Joren takes his orders from Warden Savard and he's a man whose orders you don't want to disobey."

"We'll see," Aema mumbled under her breath and shot Kayden a look who held his hands up in question at her. The worgen turned and left the building, door slamming behind her. Once back on the street, Aema set out the opposite direction. Finding the captain should be easy enough but first she needed to do a little recruiting as a plan began to devise in her head.

Back inside, the guard smirked and craned his head over in the other man's direction. "Got your hopes up there, Althane?" he mocked.

"Oh, not at all," Kayden retorted, "if I was sold then I wouldn't get to spend my last few hours with you and I know how much you enjoy our special time together. Want to hear another song?"

"Oh Gods, I can't wait until dusk…" the guard whined, clamping his hands over his ears as Kayden began to sing again.

* * *

><p>Captain Joren looked over the prisoners they had brought in just over an hour ago and their current positions in the stockades. A defeated looking group of dwarves, night elves, men, and draeneis. They would start hanging them soon, unless anyone made them an offer but such a notion was absurd. Just another way for Savard to torture them in their last moments.<p>

Joren felt a shiver run down his spine when he thought his eventual confrontation with the warden and explaining how a prison riot started and the escape of another prisoner, particularly one he had an interest in. But as terrifying as the man was, he surely could be reasoned with. Killing a large portion of prisoners was unfortunate but necessary to restore order. And it wasn't as if the world was short of scum. They would be replaced in mere weeks. The warden would understand his decision he was sure. His thoughts were broken when he heard the loud stomping of metal boots on stone and turned to find a guard stopping just in front of him.

"Captain Joren, Sir," the young man saluted, "we…uh…have a buyer."

"What?" the captain questioned, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Someone wants to buy a prisoner, Sir," the guard told him, sharing in his disbelief. Joren looked past him to see a figure wrapped in a dark navy colored cloak standing by, hood keeping their face in shadow. Narrowing his eyes at the mystery buyer, he nodded to the guard who saluted again and motioned to the stranger to come.

The young man left the two and Joren merely stared at the hidden buyer with suspicion. He was never one to trust someone who hid their face. "I am told you are looking to purchase one of our prisoners," he eventually said, cool and calm.

"Yes, I am in need of a strong back to help me with my errands," the stranger said.

"I'm sure," Captain Joren muttered. "If I may ask, why are you looking to buy one of them? These prisoners are some of the worst thieves and killers from Quillback Prison."

"Am I mistaken and they are they not for sale?"

"They are but-"

"Then my business is my own. All you need to know is that I am willing to pay for what you are offering."

Joren suppressed a frown and instead forced a small smile. "Very well then. Please, take your time in choosing your prize," he said, motioning to the inmates with his hand. The figure shook their head.

"I'm not interested in these ones," they said.

"No?"

"No. I am looking for a particular one. Althane is his name."

Joren let his frown show this time.

"That prisoner is not for sale. He is being hanged for treason," he informed them.

"I will pay whatever price."

"No amount of gold will change his fate."

"Please understand, captain, I'm not one to spare expenses and I could make you a very rich man."

Captain Joren peered intently at the figure and slowly lowered his hand down to his short sword. "What is your interest in Althane?" he asked, his uncertainty with this person now at an alarming high.

"I said that is my business."

"Any business involving Althane is _my_ business. Now tell me who you are and what your interest in him is or I will plunge this sword right through-"

Joren's words were caught in his throat and he felt his whole body go rigid upon the feeling of sharp steel pressed against the groin of his pants. The hooded buyer leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Let's not make a scene shall we? Now take me to Althane or start shopping for skirts."

The captain jumped slightly when the dagger's tip was pressed a little tighter, emphasizing his assailants point.

"Turn around. Slowly," he was told. He did so and the dagger left his groin but was quickly placed uncomfortably somewhere along his ribs. "Start walking, and if you get the urge to alert any of your goons, just remember that one little push and I'll slice right through your spleen. And that's not a good death," a voice whispered harshly in his ear.

Knowing he was at a disadvantage, Joren began to walk down the road, the cloaked stranger staying close to him. They traveled through Lanison and the crowded streets, no one really paying much attention to them. Any guards who passed by merely offered the Captain a salute to which he returned and a fake smile. That didn't keep his companion from tightening the blade whenever one was in sight. They eventually came upon the holding outpost and were greeted by a surprised guard when they entered through the door.

"Captain Joren, Sir!" he saluted, hiding his ale behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"Your captain has graciously accepted my offer on the prisoner and I am here to collect," the cloak spoke. Kayden stepped up the bars and had trouble repressing an amused smile.

The guard put on a confused visage and looked to his captain for answers.

"Release the prisoner for the buyer," Joren confirmed. Bu as he did, his eyes shot down to the guard's sword then back up to his eyes with an intense stare. The other man followed his actions and quickly nodded, understanding.

The guard slowly made his way over to the cell. He reached down for his keys but instead grabbed his sword, pulling it free from its scabbard. Joren was fast and elbowed the stranger in the gut causing them to step away. He spun and reached out with a hand and grabbed the cloak, tearing it away. His anger and adrenaline was replaced with shock to see the worgen that had escaped days ago standing in front of him.

"Sword!" Jorgen cried to the guard.

Just as the man was about to pass it to him, Kayden reached through the bars and wrapped his arm around his neck. With a mighty tug, he smashed the back of the man's head against the iron and let him go as he crumpled to the floor. Cursing loudly, Captain Joren turned back just in time to see Aema thrust the butt end of her dagger's handle right between his eyes. His vision went blurry and he fell to the ground.

The wolf stepped over his groaning form as she plucked the keys away from the fallen guard. She unlocked the door and Kayden stepped out, clasping his hands under his chin and taking a feminine pose.

"My hero," he sighed dreamily.

"Shut up and grab that guard's armor," Aema ordered, sneaking a peek out the door to see if anyone had heard them.

"What? Why?" Kayden asked.

"Do it," she hissed.

Kayden knelt down and began to remove the armor without really knowing why. Aema grabbed the half conscious captain and dragged him into the cell. Kayden then dragged in the now armor less guard next to him. Aema slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Tell your warden that what just happened here right now was _not_ an illusion. _I am_ in control in his world," Aema told the captain who tried to sit up but simply fell back over. She tossed the keys onto the table then turned back to Kayden.

"Now what, chief?" he asked, arms full of armor.

"Put on that armor."

"What?! Have you smelled this?! It smells like a giant ballsack was running around in it!" Kayden cried.

"_Put it on_!" Aema roared, slapping him in the back of the head.

Kayden shot her a nasty look before he began to dress himself. "I can already tell this is gonna be a fun road trip…" he mumbled to himself. Aema took another look out the door as a voice suddenly called out from across the room.

"You…won't escape…Savard…will find you…" Joren said, clutching his head.

"He's welcome to try," Aema spat and grabbed Kayden who was fixing the oversize skull cap to his head. "Thank your friend for his armor. Kayden here will have no trouble commandeering one of your prison wagons for our timely escape, which by the way, happened under your watch. I'm sure Savard will be thrilled to hear that." Kayden made a face of incredulity at her while Joren sneered hatefully. "Alright, let's go," she said, yanking his arm and pushing him out of the door.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you tell him your plan?! And why didn't you lock the door?! The guards will find them!" Kayden said, referring to the outpost's open door.

"That's what I want," Aema replied simply, pushing him along. She ushered him through back alleys and side streets until they came to one of the prison wagons stationed just outside the stockades. Sneaking around the horses that munched away on their barrels of hay, they quickly ducked into the back of the wagon.

Once they were out of the open, Kayden readjusted his skull cap in annoyance before whispering harshly, "Now what?"

"Take off the armor."

Kayden stared at her for a second before asking, "You're doing this for fun aren't you?"

"Take. It. Off," Aema growled through clenched teeth.

Sighing to himself, Kayden began to undress. As he was removing his chain mail, there was a sudden lurch in the wagon and when the mail was over his head he could see a slim, heavy bearded man clothed in leather armor sitting beside him.

"Uh…Hi?" Kayden greeted in confusion.

"Afternoon," the man replied casually.

Kayden looked to Aema for an explanation but she merely nodded her head towards the other man. "Give it all to Braum," she said.

"Braum? Okay, who the hell is Braum?" he asked, handing his helmet over.

"Braum is the man who has the unfortunate responsibility of posing as someone as annoying as you," Aema explained.

"Uh huh. Does Braum here know that all of the guards in town will probably be after him then?" Kayden questioned.

"Oh, he knows. He gets off on it," she replied, looking out the flap with caution.

"I guess you could say I'm a bit of a thrill seeker, mate," Braum said, fastening the side latches on his chest plate. "I'm a thief by trade but throw enough coin at me and I'll just about do anything. I would have put on a dress, walked into Ogrimmar and kissed Garrosh Hellscream right on the lips for the right price."

"I see. You aren't worried about getting caught?" Kayden wanted to know, now free of armor. Braum snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"Don't be worrying about me. Those Quillback sods haven't caught me yet and this won't be any different."

Aema turned back and nodded to the now armored Braum. "Make sure to wait until the captain sees you and then get the hell out of here," she said.

"No worries, love. I'll do my job. But there is the matter of payment," the man reminded her. Aema reached into her bag and threw a few coin purses into his lap. They had an insignia on them that matched the ones seen on the Quillback Prison banners.

"I hope you don't mind the employees of Quillback paying your fees."

"Ha!" Braum laughed jovially. "You're a right proper rogue you are."

"Don't spend it all at once," Aema said before hoping out of the wagon in a crouch with Kayden. They maneuvered back towards the alley they came from as Braum climbed onto the driver's seat of the wagon and whipped the reins. The horses neighed slightly before pulling away from the stockades and out onto the street.

There was a sudden commotion of yelling and Kayden and Aema could see a group of guards running towards the wagon, weapons drawn. In front of them was Captain Joren, his eyes black and blue from Aema's strike and he pointed at the wagon shouting, "Seize that wagon!" Braum smiled and whistled loudly before whipping the reins hard. The horses reared up before taking off down the street, patrons of Lanison clearing the way. "After him! Everyone! Do not let Althane escape or all of you will take his place in the gallows!" Joren shouted madly, grabbing nearby guards and throwing them forward.

Aema and Kayden quickly proceeded back towards the holding outpost, sticking to the alleys. They had to duck and dive behind crates and walls as guards came spilling forth from every direction. The two former prisoners eventually came to a stop behind a mount stable occupied by a few rams, horses, and nightsabers.

"Okay, they're after the wagon. Now what?" Kayden asked her.

"Now we take the back exit out of town," Aema answered, pointing to a bridge in the distance on the edge of town.

"Great," Kayden said, pushing a ram's face away that sniffed him. "So how do you propose we stroll on down there through a crowded street?"

While the bridge was not very far away, there was an unsettling amount of people in their way. Aema bit her lip. She still had her cloak but Kayden had nothing but prison rags. With the uproar they had just caused, these people would surely recognized him and bring any guards still hanging around right to them. Looking around her environment, the rogue spotted a pull cart nearby loaded with wooden barrels. Creeping over to it, she discovered that they were all empty.

"Get over here," she whispered. Kayden crawled over and Aema took off the lid of one of the barrels. "Get in," she said.

"What's been in that barrel?" Kayden mumbled, hesitant as the barrel produced a strange smell.

"Just get in, you moron!" Aema hissed.

"Why do you keep pushing me into smelly things? Is this some sort of weird fetish?"

"_IN_!"

"Okay, okay, jeez…"

Kayden climbed into the barrel and crouched down as snug as he could. Aema tried to place the lid back on but the top of Kayden's head prevented it from sealing. "Doesn't seem to fit," he pointed out. Aema pounded her fist hard on the lid which forced his head down painfully and sealed into place. "Thanks," his sarcastic muffled voice came from inside the barrel.

Aema let herself smirk in satisfaction and wrapped her cloak around her once more. Covering her face, the worgen grabbed the handles of the cart and slowly emerged from the stable. She transitioned into the hustle and bustle of the crowd and began to make her way to the bridge. She stumbled a few times due to Kayden being heavier than he looked but Aema was strong and was able to right herself. Her eyes darted around for any signs of trouble but no one seemed to take notice of her other than moving out of her way. Her body was tense, ready to unleash her daggers at a moment's notice. The bridge inched closer and closer with each step and Aema let out a sigh of relief when she realized that they were going to make it without incident.

But as usual, Aema was never that lucky.

As they crossed the threshold of the edge of town, Captain Joren and a number of bowmen were quickly making their way to the stable. "I want every man after Althane and that worgen!"

"But, sir, what about the other prisoners? If all the men are gone, they'll surely escape," one of his men stated.

"To hell with the others!" Joren screamed, "Althane's death is worth a hundred escaped prisoners! Now find him damnit!"

His men said no more and quickly began to mount their horses. Joren turned around, rubbing his forehead. His head was still swimming from the attack and only seeing Kayden and the wolf dead would ease his pain. Just as he was about to mount his own horse, he caught the image of a navy cloaked figure dragging a cart up onto the bridge that lead to the forest and out of Lanison. His mind was suddenly filled with the memory of a hooded stranger with a knife pressed against his crotch and snatching such a cloak and tearing it away to reveal a beast. Joren's swollen and bruised eyes widened when he realized that they had been fooled. The wagon was a distraction. Kayden and the wolf were still here!

"Stop!" he screamed at his men who had begun to ride in the opposite direction. "Over there! The bridge! It's them!" the captain hollered and drew his sword and ran towards the bridge. His men followed suit, horses parting the crowds as they drew their bows.

Aema's head whipped around when she heard the screams of surprise and commotion. An irate looking Captain Joren and four men on horseback were coming their way fast. "Shit!" she cried and dropped the cart, barrels bouncing and jostling.

The lid on one of the barrels popped open and Kayden stuck his head out with an angry expression. "Hey, how about a little warning next time?! I think I bruised my tailbone…"

"Get out!" Aema ordered and drew her daggers. Kayden swiveled his head to see a group of men coming to a halt at the foot of the bridge. Joren glared at them with cold brown eyes before he pointed his sword at them menacingly.

"I must confess that I'm impressed, Althane!" he shouted. "You and your wolf were very clever!"

"Well, we try!" Kayden jested.

"It was a valiant effort to create such a rouse that led my men out of town but wasted unfortunately. Now surrender and face your destiny like a man!" he cried.

"No thanks, I'm good!" Kayden shouted back, stepping out of his barrel.

Joren sneered and turned to his men. "Kill the worgen but only wound Althane! I want him to crawl to his rope on his last breaths!" he ordered. The riders all nocked their arrows and pulled back, most of them aiming for Aema.

Aema kicked the cart over, spilling the barrels and grabbed Kayden by his rags. She pulled him down with her behind the cart as a group of arrows sailed right into the cart. There was the sound of wood splintering and one arrow even pierced though the cart's bottom, stopping just short of Aema's right eye.

"Again!" Joren shouted gleefully, enjoying seeing them trapped and hiding like rabbits.

Aema rummaged around in her bag as another hail of arrows punished the cart. More arrow heads burst through the wood. It wouldn't be able to take another hit. "I hope you have an escape route in that bag!" Kayden shouted, hands over his head. Aema ignored his comment and finally found what she was looking for.

As the bowmen readied their next volley, Aema stood up and threw a handful of metal balls towards them. They bounced and rolled along the stone road before coming to a stop at Joren's feet. He stared in puzzlement at the spheres until he realized what they were. He tried to shield his eyes but it was too late as the balls exploded and thick grey smoke surrounded him and his men. The horses reared up in fear and confusion, throwing their riders from their saddles before galloping away.

Aema ran over to the side of the bridge and looked down below. The river underneath was fast and strong, waves crashing over each other in a violent flow. She felt her stomach lurch and her spine tingle upon seeing the angry rushing water but had no time to think of anything else other than the single idea that had popped up in her head.

"Wow, that's handy," Kayden mused, staring at the cloud of smoke and hearing the men inside cough and hack. He turned to see Aema upright a barrel and lift it over her head. "Uh, what are you do-"

Kayden didn't get to finish as the barrel was stuffed over his head and he stumbled around in circles before Amea tackled him over the edge of the bridge. He crashed down into the river below, disappearing under the water before popping back up, his legs kicking upside down in a comical fashion as the water carried him away at a lightning pace. Aema grabbed another barrel just as the smoke bombs effects began to clear. As she lifted the barrel over her head and approached the edge of the bridge, she froze upon seeing the water again, her nerves suddenly loosening. A cry of rage brought her out of her stupor as Captain Joren rushed her with his sword. Aema dropped the barrel over her head and dropped off the ledge just as the captain's sword came down where she had been standing with a loud _clang_.

There was a brief moment of weightlessness then a painful impact as she struck the water. Aema struggled to right herself as the river thrashed the barrel around like a rag doll. The roar of the river filled her ears and she was constantly splashed with water, spitting it out only to swallow another mouthful. She managed to get into a more upright position and poked her head out, waves crashing over her. Through blurry wet vision, she could see the bridge shrinking at a rapid pace but that was the last thing on her mind.

She just wanted to survive this hellish ride.

Back on the bridge, Joren watched his prisoners flow down the river and he threw down his sword with a scream of frustration. That river would carry them for miles and fast, faster than they could ride. Perhaps he would be fortunate enough for them to drown but with the way his day was going, fortune was an absent luxury. As he stared out at the river, a man garbed in armor similar to his sitting on horseback approached him, hooves clopping loudly on the stone. He stopped just a few feet away and addressed the captain.

"Captain Joren?" he inquired. Joren blinked before looking up at the man and nodded. "Your presence has been requested back at Quillback Prison," the man said coldly.

"What? Who has requested me?" Joren asked in puzzlement.

"Warden Savard," he was told.

The captain felt his mouth dry up and he stumbled with his words. "B-But he wasn't due back for another day or so."

"The warden finished his business early. He had hoped to make it back in time to see Althane hanged but is quite troubled with what has occurred at his prison," the man told him. "And I assume he'll be even more troubled when he hears about what has just transpired here. I hope you have a good excuse, captain, because you're going to need it."

The captain watched as the man gave his horse a slight kick and trotted off the way he had come. A nauseous and cold feeling welled up inside him but Joren tried to push it down. He remembered his self-assurance that Savard was a man that he could reason with and made his way back to his horse. But as he climbed up on his saddle and began to ride out of Lanison and back to Quillback, a tiny voice in the back of his mind screamed at him that he was a fool.

Savard was a monster and you couldn't reason with monsters.

* * *

><p>Miles away from Lanison and Quillback Prison, a barrel bobbed along the gentle flow of a narrow river. It floated calmly in the day's fading light until it hit a rocky riverbed. It made a scrapping sound before lodging into the rocks and spilling over, sending a man tumbling out. The man groaned before sitting up and clutching his head.<p>

"Ugh…Barrel riding is definitely a spectator sport," Kayden mumbled.

He stood up with another groan just in time to see a second barrel appear around the river bend. As soon as it hit the rocks, Aema scrambled out like a maniac and ran towards the shore where she collapsed onto the grass, shaking and gasping for air. Kayden gave her a queer look before tiredly walking over to her. He knelt down next to her and could see her eyes locked in place, her whole body shaking uncontrollably and her fingers digging into the grass so deep they left holes.

"Hey, uh, wolf lady?" he asked in concern and gently put a hand on her arm. When Aema felt him touch her, her eyes suddenly refocused on him and her lips pulled back into a snarl. With an aggressive shove, Aema pushed him away causing him to fall on his back.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't touch me," she snapped.

"Right, the touching thing," Kayden sighed, sitting up. Aema sat up on her knees and took a few deep shaky breaths, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. "You okay?" Kayden asked, peering at her in interest. The worgen forced away her trembles and stood up.

"That should have put some considerable distance between us and them," she said to herself, disregarding him and wringing the water out of her hair.

"I'd have to concur," Kayden agreed, standing up and shaking the water from his ears. "But we both know that won't be for long so we should-"

Kayden was cut off by Aema cutting his legs out from under him. He hit the ground hard and as soon as he realized what had happened, she was on him, dagger pushed up against his throat. "Before we do anything, you're telling me what I want to know and you're telling me _now_," she commanded. "Where is Gervais going?"

"A please would be nice," Kayden grumbled. Aema pushed the blade further against his throat.

"No more smart ass remarks, no more joking around. Tell me," Aema uttered with malice. Kayden did not reply at first. He simply stared at her before sighing and letting his head fall back.

"Quel'Thalas," he revealed.

"Why Quel'Thalas? What's there?"

"There have been stories of a hermit that lives in Eversong Woods. He was worgen, one of the originals, but apparently found a way to cure himself. I'm sure Gervais is planning on squeezing the info out of the old guy and then knifing him in the back once he's done," Kayden explained.

Aema growled. It was strange that through all her years of searching she had never heard this rumor. But then again she was just one person and dedicated as she was, even she couldn't sniff down every whisper in Azeroth surrounding her kind.

Quel'Thalas.

The mere thought of it made her sigh in frustration. Of course it would be in Quel'Thalas. Why wouldn't fate see it fit to burden her with this wretch of a man that she'll now have to herd all the way to the other end of the Eastern Kingdoms? Releasing her blade from his neck, Aema stood up and sheathed her weapon. Kayden sat up, rubbing his throat as she walked back to the barrel she had arrived in and reach inside, pulling out her soaking wet travel bag. She walked back over and shoved it into his arms once he was on his feet.

"Let's get moving. I want to stay as far ahead of them as I can," she said and began to venture into the woods.

"I'm not your pack mule," Kayden replied gruffly.

"You're whatever I want you to be because I own you now."

"The hell you do."

"Don't I?" Aema asked turning and cocking an eyebrow up at him. "I bought you, remember?"

"I wasn't for sale, remember?" Kayden echoed back mockingly.

"Did Captain Joren not agree to sell you to me? Did I not pay Braum to take your place so we could escape?"

"You held the captain hostage, paid off a thief with _stolen_ money, and your escape plan didn't even work!"

"And yet here we are. Besides, we had a deal didn't we?"

"I never agreed to be your slave."

"Well, unfortunately for you it seems the circumstances have changed," Aema said coolly as she crossed her arms. "I mean, I could always take you back to town if you'd like to cancel our arrangement. I know they would be ecstatic to see you return." The man in front of her opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Save it. You can argue all you want but it won't make a difference. Either way you're taking me to Quel'Thalas and you're going to do it hopping on one foot if I say so. You did say you would take me in exchange for getting you out of Lanison. Or was I correct in thinking you are a treacherous worm like Gervais?"

Kayden frowned as he matched her hardened stare. Aema expected him to throw out another irritating comment but was surprised when he instead shrugged and holstered the bag around his shoulders. "You did break me out and I said I would take you…so I will," he said quietly.

Aema narrowed her sky blue eyes at him. She didn't like the way he conceded so easily to that after such an exchange. But the man was very odd and she would not be surprised if he got some sort of perverse pleasure out of being beaten and treated as mere property. After all, he had dug a way out of prison and never bothered to use it. That was more than enough evidence to solidify such a notion.

But there was a difference between strange and stupid, and this man was not stupid. She would have to keep both eyes on him and a very short leash as the she wolf was more than sure that he had ulterior motives forming in his head. As Kayden began to follow her, she put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Just so we're clear; if I find out you're lying to me or we don't beat Gervais to Quel'Thalas, I will cut you open from brains to balls. Got it?" she snarled darkly.

"Loud and clear," Kayden responded with sarcastic enthusiasm and slapped her on the shoulder.

"That's another thing. If I'm stuck with you then you're going to have to follow three simple rules. One; don't touch me. Two; you will do what I say when I say it, and three; _DON'T TOUCH ME_," Amea snapped.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Kayden sighed with a roll of his eyes. Aema choose to ignore him and they both set off into the woods. "You still haven't told me your name," Kayden pointed out.

"And you still don't need to know it."

"Oh, come on! If we're going to be traveling together I should probably know your name."

"You can call me Master or you can shut up. I'm fine with either," Aema said with disinterest in the matter. She moved a little faster to be ahead of him and Kayden merely shook his head.

"Oh, what an adventure this will be," he said to himself before catching up to his newly acquired companion.

* * *

><p>Joren nervously waited to be addressed while Warden Savard stood in the middle of Quillback's prison yard.<p>

He had his back the captain, hands clasped behind him as a tense and unbearable silence surrounded the yard. All around the warden was leftovers of the aftermath of the riot. There were still weapons scattered along the grounds with remnants of arrows still stuck in the dirt and bloodstains were seen in pools or long and disturbing trails. Joren could feel his brow dampen with perspiration with every minute that passed. A few of Savard's elite guards stood off to the side, their eyes trained on him. Never in his life had felt such anxiety. After what seemed like an eternity, Savard turned and slowly walked over to him.

"So, Captain Joren," Savard began calmly, "I see you had some trouble since I've been away. Very strange as I know you're quite a competent man. Would you agree with me in saying so?"

"Yes, Sir," the captain replied though his voice lacked the confidence it usually carried when asked such a question.

"Then, as a competent man, would you care to explain what happened here?"

"There was a riot, Sir," Joren swallowed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Sir. The inmates were out of control. Worse than I had ever seen before."

"And you felt it necessary to kill a rather large portion of my labor force?"

"We tried to calm things down," Joren nervously explained. "But it was no good. We lost several men in the yard and it came to a point where I had to make a decision. If they kept raging on, they could have taken the prison. I wasn't about to let that happen, Sir."

Savard merely nodded then began to circle the captain which only made his anxiety worse. He felt like a wounded deer being sized up by a wolf. "And Althane? What happened with him?" Savard asked, his voice placid and patient.

"Althane had an ally. The worgen, Sir. She escaped during the riot and freed him from Lanison."

"So two more prisoners have escaped? My, my, my, this is not looking good for your performance review, captain," the warden mused, still circling. "Tell me; how did she free Althane?"

Joren was silent for a moment, a lump forming in his throat. He forced it down before replying, "The worgen…had a hostage."

"Who happened to be?"

"…Me, Sir."

"How traumatic for you," Savard replied with sincerity or what sounded like sincerity. Joren wasn't sure. "And how did a worgen come to present my captain of the guard as a hostage?"

"I…Well…That is to say…" Joren stuttered as he did not wish to reveal the humiliating experience, "in truth, Sir, I…underestimated her," he finally said, casting his eyes downward.

"It would appear so," Savard sighed. He bent down and picked up a blood stained club that had belonged to a fallen guard. Joren eyed the club and felt his heartrate increase. "I'm very disappointed in you, Joren," Savard told him, locking his one good eye on the man.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it won't happen again I assure you," Joren announced with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Good to hear," Savard nodded. "But I'm afraid I cannot let you go unpunished."

Joren swallowed hard and could feel his hands starting to shake. Savard stared at him for an unbearably long amount of time before turning back to the yard, hands again behind him.

"I'm docking you a month's pay," he said.

Joren's brow lifted in surprise. That was it? "Sir?" he asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"A bit lenient, I know. But I suppose your intentions to save the prison were noble and it would be cruel of me to punish you for that."

"I see, Sir. Thank you, Sir," Joren sighed in relief, his entire body relaxing. It seems he was right after all. Savard was a man of understanding and reason. "What about Althane and the worgen, sir? I would like to make up for that."

"Oh, you will. Just give me time to come up with something," Savard said with a dismissing wave of his hand, "but you can go now."

"Thank you, Warden," Joren saluted and turned to leave.

"Actually, Captain, I've just thought of something."

When Joren turned to face his superior, his vision exploded into a burst of stars as pain racked his entire head. He fell into the dirt, the cooper taste of blood filling his mouth. Through blurry eyes he looked up to see Savard standing over him, club at his side. Joren opened his mouth to speak but no words ever left as Savard brought the club down again on his head. Again and again, the warden delivered blows on the man's skull and didn't stop even as sickening cracking sounds filled the yard. Savard's elite men stayed as they were, never flinching at the scene in front of them.

Out of breath, Savard eventually stopped. He threw away the club into the dust, which was covered in new blood, bits of bone, and some sort of grey matter. Pulling out a handkerchief from his belt and wiping his face, he turned to his guards.

"Eryon," Savard addressed one of them. A man stepped forward, the same one that had beckoned Joren to return to the prison.

"Yes, Warden Savard?" he asked with a salute.

"I'm promoting you to captain. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And for your first assignment I want you to find Althane and that beast. Take as many men as you need but bring them back here alive so that they may face the punishment they so justly deserve," Savard said as if his intentions were in the interests of justice.

"As you wish, Warden," Eryon obeyed and began to shout orders to the others.

As his men began to assemble, Savard stared up at the sun setting over the mountains in the distance. He smiled to himself as he thought of what he would do to those two once they were back. They could run all they want but they were property to Quillback. Most importantly, they were _his_ property. And if takes all the time in the world, he will have them back.

Oh, yes. What a fun little hunt this will be.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Huzzah! They made it! But can they make the journey to find the worgen cure without killing each other? And Savard will be hounding them along the way. Not to mention Gervais has got a good head start on them._

_The song Kayden was singing was "Hang Me, Oh Hang Me" by Dave Van Ronk._

_Well, that's the first episode of Exploding Sheep. It was a lot of fun to do and I think I've decided to continue it regardless. Future episodes will be posted here rather than separating them into new stories as that would clutter up the WarCraft section I feel. Some episodes will be long and sometimes separated into parts, some will be short one shots that are fun and goofy. While I haven't decided yet, some episodes may warrant an 'M' rating in which case I will warn you ahead of time. I'd like to keep all the episodes together if I can help it. Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed this and please leave a review if you liked it! Episode 2 is around the corner!_


	5. Ep2 - I Got Axe for You

_A/N: Episode 2! In this episode, Kayden tries to convince Aema to let him have a weapon. Like that'll happen. You'll also find a lot of refrences to Warcraft 2 in this and probably more as the series goes on as it was my favorite of the three. I played that game a lot with my cousins so I have a lot of fond memories. Any who, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Exploding<em>****_ Sheep_**

Episode 2 - I Got Axe for You!

Aema ducked another sword swing before parrying to the right and slashing downwards with her left dagger. Her attacker clutched his face as crimson liquid seeped out between his fingers. With a well-placed kick, she sent the bandit into the dirt.

"To your left," came a bored voice from behind her.

The worgen spun, cutting away the sharp tip of a spear another bandit had tried to gore her with. With a flurry of her blades, Aema cut down the man in front of her. He fell onto the road, blood spilling from his wounds.

"To your right again."

"Will you shut up?!" Aema screamed in anger, leaning away from a spinning flail that flew in from her right side.

Kayden sat on a rock near the road cross legged and a rather disinterested look on his face. A few bandits lay dead around him due to the impressive skill of the woman currently engaged in battle. Her technique was superb and he had to admit she certainly knew her way around a pair of daggers. Despite that, this was the third time in the last three days he and the worgen had been attacked and every time, she shoved him out of the way before going into a frenzy on her assailants. He yawned before stretching his arms above his head.

"That's it. Keep dancing," he mumbled, watching Aema dodge every strike.

Sneering to herself, Aema sidestepped the spiked ball coming down in a strike. It smashed into the road, sending rock and dirt up into the air. Seeing an opportunity, Aema stepped down on the chain before the bandit could lift it back up. The man's eyes widened when he realized what had happened but never processed another thought as Aema's dagger plunged into an unprotected sliver between his helm and the collar of his armor. Aema yanked the blade out with a disturbing wet sound as the man collapsed face first into the dirt, a cloud of dust drifting up and into the grey clouded sky.

The wolf panted hard and lowered herself in a crouch in an attempt to catch her breath. Seven bodies surrounded her, each one absent of the life they once possessed. Aema spat onto the corpse nearest to her. She couldn't stand bandits and nothing made her happier then when they were dumb enough to try and rob her. The sound of applause made her ears twitch and she growled loudly before wiping her blades off on the body in front of her.

"Very nice. You looked like you were having fun," Kayden chided, now poking a dead bandit with a stick.

Aema ignored him and continued to let her body recover from the fight. Kayden tossed the stick away before hopping off the rock and making his way towards her. He stepped over a body and offered his hand to her with his usual friendly smile. Aema slapped his hand away and stood up on her own power.

"What did I say about touching me?" she hissed, pushing him out of her way. Kayden merely rolled his eyes and followed her.

"You know," he started, hopping over another corpse as Aema retrieved her travel bag, "if I had a weapon, I could help you out on these little dilemmas."

"I don't need your help with bandits and cut throats," the wolf snorted.

"I'm just trying to make things easier for us."

"You know what would make things easier for us?" Aema asked harshly, setting her hard cobalt eyes on him. "If you would keep your mouth shut and do as you're told. That's what slaves do. I bought you so I own you and what I want you to do is take me to Quel'Thalas. Got it?"

She thrust the bag into Kayden's chest before looting the bodies for whatever she could then continued down the road as if the fight that had just transpired never took place. Kayden frowned at her before looping his arms in the straps of the bag and catching up with her. They walked in silence along the road, the trees around them teeming with wildlife. As they journeyed along, Kayden tried to cure his boredom by kicking a stone along as he walked. As he popped the rock up and forwards, he could see tiny splashes of red staining the road. He looked behind him to see there were more and seemed to be following him. Kayden looked back to Aema and discovered a thin trail of crimson leaking through her fur from a cut on her arm where the armor breaks from the shoulder to the forearm.

"You've got red on you," he pointed out.

Aema stopped and looked to where he was referring. With an irritated sigh she covered the wound with her hand. "Damn bandits…" she muttered as she roughly turned Kayden around and began to dig away in her bag. "Oh, come on!" she suddenly yelled in exasperation.

"What? What is it?" Kayden asked, trying to crane his head around to see.

"We're out of healing potions," Aema revealed in agitation. Again she searched her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a map. Kayden tried to peek over her shoulder to see but she elbowed him away. "There's a town not too far from here. We can restock on supplies and sell what we picked off from those bandits."

"Hey, maybe there's an armory where I can get a weapon!" Kayden said.

"You're getting shit all and you'll like it," Aema retorted fiercely before continuing along the road.

"Oh, come on. Don't you think it's a good idea for me to have one?"

"No, I don't. I don't trust you with something you could try and plunge into my back when I'm not looking."

"Gods, not this again. Look, put aside your paranoia for one second and think it out. I need to protect myself. How can I take you to this mystic if I'm dead?"

"Just keep out of the way and I'll handle all the trouble," Aema stated.

"You won't be able to handle everything. You're good, I'll admit but you're not invincible. Look at your arm. If there had been two more bandits, I doubt even you could have took them all out before one of them gutted you."

"Well, I _highly doubt_ you even know how to fight."

"Oh? What about Quillback?" Kayden asked in defiance.

"Beating up a fat, smelly pervert and a rookie prison guard hardly qualifies as warrior status," Aema shot back.

"Ugh, okay, what about this then; you want to get to Quel'Thalas before Gervais, right?" Kayden questioned. Aema merely snorted at him. "Tell me; how far do you think we'll get if we're getting stopped all the time by robbers or murlocs or whatever else? Not to mention your wounds. If I had something to wield then not only would we be cutting down on fighting time but you'd have a lighter load to deal with. Unless you enjoy getting cut up."

Aema stopped and stared ahead as his words repeated in her head. As much as she hated to admit it, there was some truth to his blabbering. Time was of the essence and she didn't need to be wasting it dealing with road scum or injuries. And despite the sheer joy she felt at the thought of this idiot's death, she needed him to get to their destination as quick as possible. So far he had actually done a decent job, leading them through the woods far away from Lanison and back onto the road where, for the most part, they were able to avoid most unpleasant occurrences. But today proved that they couldn't avoid everything. Aema looked back to see Kayden giving her a pleading look with a large set of puppy dog eyes.

"…Fine," she conceded regretfully.

"Yes!" Kayden celebrated but stumbled back when she thrust a finger into his nose.

"But I will be the one to hold whatever you have unless we're attacked," she stated.

"Really? Hold on to it for me? What are you? My mother?"

"If I was your mother I would have smothered you a long time ago."

Both human and worgen followed the road until the woods began to clear and more open fields became present. A few farms came in sight and Kayden waved to a few farmers who were out tilling their lands who all stopped to see the strange pair travel by. Aema felt their eyes on her but she shrugged them off, picking up her pace. She and Kayden came over a hill and a small town presented itself, smoke rising up into the sky from various chimneys. They entered the town and Aema began to search for a merchant shop, eyes perusing the variety of shop signs that hung above them.

Kayden stepped aside as a pair of adventurers walked passed him, a blood elf and an orc who talked amongst themselves. Kayden eyed the axe that was strapped to the orc's back, a menacing piece of weaponry that was encased in green flames.

"_Ohhh_, I want that," Kayden awed and pointed to the axe like a child points at a shiny new toy.

"As if," Aema huffed and yanked him by his rags into the shop she was looking for.

The door closed behind them and Aema stepped up to the counter while Kayden browsed along the shelves. They were all sorts of potions, food, clothing, armor and various other items that were commonly found in these small town shops. Aema rang a small bell on the counter and a moment later, a thin, fair skinned man walked out from the back. He hesitated in his step when he saw a worgen at his counter but continued to his post. Aema noticed and tried her best to suppress a growl.

"Can I help you?" he asked somewhat apprehensive.

"Yes, I need some supplies and we have some items to sell," Aema answered.

"Uh-huh. You didn't steal anything did you?"

"No," Aema growled, no longer concerned with hiding her displeasure.

"Alright, lemme see what you got," the man sighed, resting his hands on the counter. Aema grumbled under her breath and snatched her bag from Kayden who was wandering about. She pulled out some items and the merchant looked them over. After spending a few minutes inspecting the goods, he finally crossed his arms and gave her the same suspicious and disapproving stare he had been using ever since he saw her. "I'll give you fifty coins for everything," he offered.

"It's worth more than that," Aema growled.

"Take it or leave it, worgen," he shrugged. Aema felt her hands clench and unclench, wanting nothing more than to pulverize this man in front of her. The merchant didn't blink, holding her stare. After a few tense moments, Aema breathed hard out through her nose before nodding in agreement. The shop owner took the goods and dropped a small bag of coins in her hand. "Now, what else can I help you with?" he asked tiredly.

"I need some health potions."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Kayden zoomed up to the counter beside her, a large smile on his face. Aema rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, would you happen to have an armory in town?"

The man's attention switched over to his fellow human and a relived smirk spread across his lips which made Aema seethe. "No armory's here. We don't see a lot of action but I have a few solid weapons you can purchase," the merchant said before turning back to Kayden. "What are you looking for, friend? Swords? Bows? Spears?"

"Actually, do you have throwing axes?" Kayden asked.

"Throwing axes?" Aema repeated, not anticipating his request to be so specific.

"As a matter of fact, we do," the merchant said as he bent down and shuffled around under the counter. He popped back up and laid down a set of axes that looked very heavy and had been crafted with thick tempered steel. "These here are dwarven throwing axes. That's real dwarven steel and those things will cut the head off a cow if you can throw it hard enough."

Kayden picked up one of the axes and inspected it closely. Aema watched him with a brow raised in curiosity. He transferred it from hand to hand and made some movements with it but eventually set it down with a frown.

"No, these are too heavy and rely too much on brute strength," he concluded. "You wouldn't be any chance have a pair of troll ones do you?" Kayden asked, eyes meeting the shop owners.

"Troll? You mean as in forest troll?" the man asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"…No, I'm afraid I can't help you there," the merchant said as he gave him a very queer look. Kayden's features melted into that of disappointment.

"Damn. Well, would you happen to know if there is a Troll Lumber Mill nearby?" he inquired.

"Can't say I do," he was told, "and it would be rare if you could find one. I don't think they've been seen since the Second or Third War."

"Why the hell does it matter if they're troll axes or not?" Aema snapped as she couldn't understand his pickiness.

"Troll axes are far superior than most," Kayden informed her. "They're light, have a farther range, and can cut through most types of armor. Forest trolls don't get enough credit for their craftsmanship."

"I don't give a damn about forest trolls or their handiwork so just take a sword," Aema moaned in contempt.

"Well, I can use a sword if I _have_ to…but…"

"But nothing, we'll take the damn sword," Aema told the merchant who had just finished placing a few potions on the counter. Kayden made a pouty face and crossed his arms in disappointment. The merchant nodded and reached down to pick one out from under the counter when he stopped.

"Actually" he spoke up, "now that I think about it, there is a forest troll that lives nearby."

"Really?" Kayden said, his interest instantly peaked.

"Yes, he wanders into town every now and then for meager supplies. Perhaps he may have something for you."

"Do you randomly accuse him of crimes as well?" Aema cut in sharply.

The shop owner glared at her before replying with, "We're not worried about him. He's old. Older than anyone I know. Rumor has it he was part of one of the Horde clans during the Tides of Darkness but he's harmless now unlike _some_ strangers that come through here."

Aema felt her fur bristle and the sneer on her muzzle deepening.

"And where does this troll live again?" Kayden asked, breaking the tense stare between the man and worgen.

"On the eastern edge of the woods before town. It's an old hut near a pond. Can't miss it," the man said.

"Good to know. Thank you, Sir!" Kayden replied cheerfully and left the store. Aema gathered up the potions and left but not before growling at the shop owner. The man spat off to the side and watched her leave with spiteful eyes.

"Prick," Aema muttered to herself once outside. She stopped on the store's porch when she realized Kayden wasn't there. Looking around frantically, she spotted him casually strolling back towards the woods. The rogue ran after him and kicked his leg out from under him once she had caught up. Kayden let out a yell of surprise before falling onto the dirt street.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" he yelled at her from on his back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?! Trying to escape?!" Aema accused angrily.

"No! I was going to find that troll!"

"The hell you are! I gave you a chance to have a weapon and you passed up on it! We are leaving _now_!"

"Oh, whatever," Kayden grumbled as he crawled to his feet and resumed his journey.

"Hey! Get back here, you ass!" Aema cursed. Kayden waved off her insult and kept going. Swearing under her breath, Aema followed him, arms still full of potions. Once more she was beside him and yanked him backwards by the bag. She stuffed the potions inside and shoved him back towards town. "Rule two, remember? Get moving," she hissed.

"No," Kayden resisted.

Aema pulled out her dagger and pressed it against his throat. Kayden never budged and held his firm and defiant stare on her. "I said _move_," she threatened in a low and terrifying voice. Kayden's face softened in exasperation before he sighed hard and shook his head.

"I'm still taking you to Quel'Thalas and I'll still get you there before Gervais," he said.

"Damn straight you are."

"But we can take an hour to look for this troll. Believe me, if he's got what I need, we'll be going through bandits in seconds," he told her.

"Are you deaf? I said we're leaving," Aema barked back.

"You can leave. I'm going to find this troll."

"I'd like to see you try."

As soon as Aema had finished speaking, Kayden's right hand popped up and pushed her dagger away with surprising speed. As he pushed the weapon away, he side stepped her in an almost dance like motion and ended up behind her. With a gentle nudge of his other hand on her back; Aema stumbled forward practically tripping over her feet, arms whirling about to keep her balance. She whipped back around in complete surprise to see him walking again, hands behind his head and whistling a happy tune. The worgen remained where she was, still recovering from what she had just experienced.

"What the hell…?" she muttered to herself.

Aema was fast and she was very skilled in anticipating a move from her opponent. But that was faster than she had seen in a long time. It appeared that the former prisoner has had some training. The extent of that training she was unsure of but to make a move like that on her of all people was no easy task. Aema looked down at her dagger in a pensive stare. Painful as it was to consider it, perhaps him having a weapon would _actually_ be useful after all.

But at the same time, she wouldn't rule out blind luck. Even an idiot man-child like him could get lucky once in a while she supposed. Reassuring herself that was the reason (and not the fact she had foolishly underestimated him), Aema sheathed her dagger and trudged after him. Despite her doubts, maybe this was still something worth investigating if it could provide a faster result in her quest.

When she caught up, Kayden turned and threw her a smug looking grin. "Change your mind?" he asked.

"A half hour. That's all I'm giving you."

"And where did this sudden act of generosity come from?"

"If there's even the slightest chance you're not as useless as you look then I'll spare some time to make things easier for me," she spat.

"That's very kind of you," the man chuckled.

"Don't read too much into it. I still think you're a moron and I still think you're useless."

"Love you too," Kayden snorted in sarcasm.

The human and worgen made their way back to the woods where they trailed along the eastern outskirts of the trees. For a good long while they searched but found nothing but wilderness and the occasional scuttle from a fleeing animal due to their presence. Aema grumbled as she stepped over a fallen log and stubbed her toe on a rock. Feeling her patience was at its end; the wolf picked up a pine cone and threw it at Kayden's head. It bounced off and he turned around with an irritated visage.

"Time's up. Let's go," she declared.

"Five more minutes."

"We're done here, Kayden. We are leaving and I'm not going to repeat myself."

Kayden meant to protest even more but the worgen bared her teeth at him. Sighing in defeat, he knew that to argue would be pointless. He gave a conceded nod and began to walk back. Twisting his head back to give one more hopeful glance at the woods, he spotted something in the distance above the trees. Stopping and turning around completely, he squinted to get a better look. His eyes suddenly widened and a smile broke across his lips when he realized what it was.

Smoke.

"It's over here!" he shouted and began to run towards the grey clouds floating up to the sky. Aema turned and let out a tired sigh before following him. Kayden pushed his way through some thick bushes and eventually came to a small clearing where the trees meet the open fields. Nestled against a few large pine trees beside a small pond was a hut made of what appeared to be the base of an old fallen tree.

The tree was larger than the ones that surrounded it, big enough to fit a man or more. The bark was an ashen like color that gave it its ancient appearance. A few small windows were placed along the side and a crudely made door was present in the middle of the tree. Smoke rose from a chimney that had been made from hollowing out one of its large branches. There were a series of symbols painted on the hut in a language Aema did not understand. She could only assume they were Zandali if this was a troll hut. Kayden made to knock on the door but Aema pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"Uh, knocking on the door?" he stated in confusion.

"This is a troll, more specifically, a troll that had ties to the Old Horde. Do you think it's wise to just stroll up to the door and knock like we're dinner guests?"

"The merchant said he was harmless."

"There's no such thing as a harmless troll, and I wouldn't put it past that son of a bitch that he was lying to make trouble for us," Aema said. _"Or just me,"_ she thought bitterly.

"Relax, I got this…Amanda?" Kayden questioned. Aema shook her head and he snapped his fingers. "I'm gonna guess it, wait and see but for now…" Kayden knocked on the door loudly.

There was a silence at first as Aema and Kayden waited for an answer. Then there was the sound of shuffling that could be heard inside, the noise moving towards the door. Aema reached down to her daggers and held them tightly. The door creaked open slowly as the owner of the hut came forth.

A troll, who looked just as old as the fallen tree, stepped out from the threshold. His lanky seven foot frame stood over them and his dark golden eyes focused down. The mohawk he wore, which would have been full and wild in his prime, was now stringy and grey though bits of faded blue remained in wisps. His green skin was wrinkled and leathery but still had bits of fresh moss growing in random places. Long arms and legs were covered in simple clothes you might find a hunter would wear, made from simple skins. The troll's face was absent of any war paint that was common among their kind but it did nothing to remove the unwelcoming look on his features. Tusks that had yellowed from age jutted upwards from the bottom of his mouth, the right one broken in half from a battle long ago.

"What you be want'n?" the troll asked gruffly.

"_Honnah_, friend!" Kayden replied with a smile. Aema peered at him in surprise, a look in which the troll shared.

"You speak Zandali?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty good, huh?"

"Not really," the troll replied, "your accent be terrible."

Kayden frowned and Aema smirked. The troll eyed the both of them before settling back on Kayden. "So, you speak 'da troll and you found yourself a troll. Me t'inking you be want'n something?" he asked with suspicion.

"Actually, yes," Kayden confirmed, "I was hoping you might have a spare pair of throwing axes lying around."

"And what makes you t'ink I have 'dat?"

"The shop owner in town told us you used to be part of the Old Horde and trolls were generally axe throwers. Unless you were a ship captain on a Destroyer," Kayden explained.

"And 'dis don't concern you?"

"Not really."

"Who say I not still loyal to da' Old Horde? Who say I won't kill you?" the troll questioned him.

"No one, but I have a feeling if that was the case, you would have killed us the minute you opened the door," Kayden shrugged.

"Dere still be time."

"True enough but I'm still not worried."

The troll was silent and regarded him with keen eyes before asking, "Who are you?"

"Oh! How rude of me. Name's Kayden. Kayden Althane."

The troll's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Althane?" he repeated. Kayden nodded his head. The troll sized him up again before switching his gaze to Aema. "And who be 'dis?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with," Aema answered coolly, fingers still around her daggers.

"Don't take it personal, she's grouchy with everyone," Kayden assured him. The troll narrowed his eyes at Aema and her daggers but returned his attention back on Kayden, crossing his long arms over his bulky chest.

"So you be want'n some axes, eh?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Kayden said politely.

"Dat depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If I was 'ta tell you 'Trolls cannot change truth', what would you say?"

Kayden smiled and replied with, "I would say 'but truth changes Trolls'."

The old troll let a grin spread across his weathered lips and he motioned for them to come inside his hut. Kayden flashed another smile at Aema who responded with a skeptical leer. Upon stepping inside, the air became hot and damp as if summer was occurring exclusively inside the tree. Aema looked around, taking notice of the troll's home. The whole inside was covered in weeds and bushes, the occasional flower poking out from the shrubbery. It was relatively tidy nonetheless, with a small kitchen that sat next to a table where leftovers from past meals still remained. A wide shelf that had been nailed to the wall behind it held a large assortment of jars and ingredients. On the far side of the hut was a bed made from grass and leaves. The troll was there and rummaging through an old wooden chest.

"Nice place you got here…uh…Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Kayden conveyed.

"Mag'fon," the troll replied, pulling out a large swath of cloth. He walked back to them and laid the cloth on the table. He nodded to Kayden to come forth. "You be right about me," he said as Kayden unrolled the cloth to reveal a pair of old throwing axes. "I fought for da' Horde in da' old days. Killed more elves 'den I could count with dese axes."

Kayden held up the weapons and smiled as they felt as light as a feather despite their large size, being crafted for a troll to use. The blades were a bit dusty and grime covered but the edges still looked sharp to the point where they appeared almost new. Kayden inspected the handle of the axes and discovered the leather wrappings around them were a rich blue color. He looked back to Mag'fon and put two and two together once he saw the few remaining streaks of blue in his mohawk.

"You were part of the Stormreaver clan, weren't you?" Kayden stated softly.

Mag'fon nodded.

"Wasn't that Gul'dan's clan?" Aema spoke up, poking around the mysteriously filled jars that were on a shelf.

"Dat it was, wolf."

"I heard a lot of stories about him growing up, none of them good," Kayden recalled.

"Dis be true. Gul'dan was powerful but he be a madman." Mag'fon sighed regretfully. "I never trusted Gul'dan or dat' Cho'gall. 'De use black magic for dark purposes."

"So why follow them? Why not another clan?" Kayden queried.

"I do what Zul'jin tell me 'ta do. We followed _him_, no one else. He not want'n power or Azeroth. He just want'n our home back from da' elves. 'Dat only reason we join da' Horde," the former warrior responded.

"How'd that work out for you?" Aema muttered under her breath. Mag'fon heard her and centered his eyes on the worgen.

"If Gul'dan not betrayed Doomhammer, we'd have won 'dat war. Quel'Thalas would still be troll territory," he snapped at her, the memory of defeat still a bitter taste for a proud warrior. "But Gul'dan pay heavy price for 'dat betrayal. I wish I had been dere 'ta see him ripped apart by dem' demons."

"Yeah, that's right," Kayden said as if remembering some long forgotten memory, "the Stormreaver clan was slaughtered at the Tomb of Sargeras. How'd you manage to escape that?"

"Trolls did not follow him," Mag'fon answered, waving away a wandering mosquito. "He not care. He only want'n warlocks wit' him anyway. We go back to Lordaeron 'ta find Zul'jin but it be too late." His eyes closed in remorse and a deep breath left his body. "Da' war was over and Zul'jin had disappeared. Soon, we go back to da' old ways. Tribes fighting wit' each other again and trying 'ta keep whatever holds we could on Quel'Thalas."

"But Zul'jin survived," Aema pointed out. "He's formed an army up at Zul'Aman. Why aren't you there instead of here in the middle of nowhere?"

The troll sat down at his chair, a slight groan coming forth from the ache in his old bones. He shifted his gaze from Aema to Kayden then closed his eyes with a sad shake of his head. "Zul'jin is only concerned wit' revenge now. He hates da' Horde because 'de let elves join wit' 'dem. 'Dis last betrayal to our people and he wants 'dem all dead."

"It sounds like you don't share his vision," Kayden commented, putting the axes down on the table. Mag'fon reached over and grabbed one. He held it in his hands, staring at the weapon as if trying to see the blood soaked past within it. Aema returned her hands to her daggers.

"I do not," he replied quietly. "Dis New Horde is not 'de same one as before. 'De protect der' people. 'De want peace because 'de know war solves not'ing. We should have joined 'dem. We should have put aside war wit' da' elves so our people could prosper but dere so few of us now."

"You might be the first forest troll in existence to be willing to side with elves," Kayden declared.

"I've had enough of 'da hate and fighting," Mag'fon sighed wearily. "Hate profits 'de world no'ting. It just lead 'ta more bloodshed and broken lives." He lifted his golden eyes back up to Kayden and locked on to his green ones. "But you know much about 'dat already, don't you?"

The human said nothing, instead looking down at the axe and gently running a hand over the side of the blade. Aema's vision darted from troll to human, the wheels in her head turning. This troll seemed familiar with Kayden who was obviously quite familiar with trolls if not this one. Aema sensed there was more to this than met the eye, something to do with the former prisoner's untold past but she kept her curiosity to herself for the moment.

Mag'fon reached over and placed his axe next to the other and pushed them towards Kayden. "Take 'dem," he said. "I got no use for 'dem anymore. Don't want 'dem anymore. 'Dem axes spilled blood for 'da wrong reasons. You take dese axes and do som'ting good wit' 'dem…again."

Kayden looked the weapons over once more before offering a sincere smile at the old troll. "I'll do my best," he sighed. Mag'fon nodded at him and there was a still silence that lingered in the air.

"_Ahem_," Aema coughed, causing both to look at her. "You got what you wanted, Kayden, now let's go," she commanded, jerking her thumb behind her towards the door.

"She be a bit pushy," Mag'fon mumbled to Kayden.

"You have _no idea_," he mumbled back. Kayden wrapped the axes back in their cloth and propped them up on his shoulder. "_Fus'obeah fu_, Mag'fon," he said to the troll, "your kindness is appreciated and I will not forget it."

"May Ula'tek bring you good fortune, Althane. You be a good man. 'De world needs more like you," Mag'fon replied with a half-smile.

Kayden returned the smile and was roughly pushed towards the door by Aema who was not interested in drawn out goodbyes. "Yeah, yeah, enough with the love fest. Now move your ass," she snapped. Kayden grimaced at her but did as he was told, exiting out the door. Aema was about to make her leave as well until the troll's gruff voice stopped her.

"Wolf."

Aema turned back to see Mag'fon still at his chair, his face stone set. "What?" she growled, in no mood to waste any more time.

"Dat man you got wit' you," he coughed, "you be wise 'ta listen 'ta him."

Aema snorted in contempt. "I'm pretty sure it'd be wiser to cut his tongue out. Maybe then he'll shut up." She made to leave again but once more the former Stormreaver brought her back.

"Wisdom come in all forms. If you give him a chance, you be surprised what he could teach you."

"Thanks for the input but the only thing Kayden can teach me is how to be a complete and utter moron," Aema declared and shut the door behind her. Kayden was waiting for her, admiring his new axes with glee. His enjoyment was soon snuffed as Aema snatched them away and sheathed them into her belt. He frowned at her and she gave him another shove. "I'm not telling you again. _Move_."

Kayden sighed and obeyed her command, all the while eyeing his axes with a childish yearning.

* * *

><p>"You knew him, didn't you?" Aema said as they resumed their journey back on the road.<p>

Kayden yawned and placed his hands behind his head. "Nope. Never met him," he stated.

"Well, he sure seemed to know you."

"Meh. A lot of people know me. Like I said, I've been around."

Aema made a scoffing sound and shook her head. There was more to that encounter than he was letting on which only fueled her curiosity more regarding Kayden's secret past. But whatever the connection, Aema decided it was of unimportance for the moment. Right now, they needed to make up for lost time.

As they came over a hill, a loud shouting sound caught their ears and both of them turned to their left to see a small group of fel orcs charging towards them. Their battle axes and horned helms shone in the afternoon sun, red skin flushed with adrenaline and the thrill of battle. Aema groaned loudly and let her head fall back.

"First bandits, now raiders. Sure. Why not?" she sighed.

"I'm not sure if there's much of a difference," Kayden pointed out. Aema grumbled and began to pull out her daggers until he stopped her. "Uh…you don't suppose…I could…you know…"

Aema could see him ogling his axes and she snorted. "You'll get yourself killed, jerk face. I'll take care of them."

"Seriously? Come on, what was the point of even letting me look for that troll then? Wasn't the point of me having those was to prove to you I wasn't useless? Well, let me prove it."

She leered at him for a moment before turning to the raiders who were almost upon them now, then back to him. "Ugh, fine," she conceded, handing him his axes.

"Sweet!"

"But if you lose an arm or a leg, don't expect any sympathy from me!"

Kayden made a girlish squeal of delight before twirling his axes and taking off to meet the raiders head on. "Hey! What are you doing, you idiot?!" Aema shouted after him. You don't just charge head first into a group of raging orcs!

Kayden ran fast, the first of the orcs just a few feet away. The orc roared and swung his axe, intending to cleave the man in two. Kayden dropped to his back, sliding along the grass underneath the axe before ending back up in a crouch behind the orc. Before the raider could turn, Kayden slashed at the back of his knees, effectively cutting the tendons. The orc fell underneath his own weight, clutching at his legs. Kayden spun and immediately and clashed his axes with the head of another orc's cleaver. The raider roared at him and pushed hard, throwing Kayden off his axe.

With the force of the push, Kayden spun around with tremendous speed while kneeling at the same time. With an outside sweep with both his arms, he cut the orc's stomach open. Rising to his full height, Kayden side stepped the downward slice of the third raider's weapon. The orc screamed in frustration as he attacked the human in front of him with everything he had.

Aema watched in complete shock as he easily outmaneuvered the orc, all with a smile on his face. The way he moved was an abnormality in itself. He hopped and rolled out the way of every strike, even managing to flip over the orc's shoulder and tap him on the head with the blunt end of one of his axes, the orc hollering in annoyance. It was wild and unorthodox, a style she had never seen from anyone in the Alliance. He almost moved like…a troll.

Kayden ducked a tired swing from the raider and when he came back up; his axes came down on both sides of the orc's neck. Dislodging them, the Draenor native fell to the earth in a heap. Turning around, he saw the last fel orc looking nervously from his fallen comrades to the awkwardly skilled human. Deciding it wasn't worth the effort, the orc turned and ran. Kayden closed his eye and lined up the fleeing raider with the head of his axe. Pulling his arm back, he flung the axe forward, the weapon spinning through the air with a loud dull whirling sound. The orc only made it ten yards before the axe sunk into the back of his helm and he tumbled into the dirt, not moving.

Kayden brushed off the few loose blades of grass from his rags before heading back to Aema. "Admit it; you're impressed," he gloated, twirling his axe in his hand. Aema crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You did okay," she told him, reluctant to admit anything to him. "It doesn't surprise me that your style is just as weird as you."

"Yeah, you're impressed," Kayden smirked, flexing his arms.

"Keep dreaming, dick head. Now go get your axe."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about the retrieval part. I always hated that. You know what would be cool? Boomerang axes! That'd be-"

"Get the stupid axe!"

Kayden blew some hair out of his face with a grunt before trudging over and retrieving his axe from the body. When he returned, Aema yanked the weapons from his hands and sheathed them, eyeing him with distrust. Kayden rolled his eyes as she threw the travel bag at him and started down the road again. They walked in silence until he turned to her and asked, "Hey, can I get some armor at the next town?"

"If you want armor, you pay for it."

"But…you don't let me have any money."

"Well, then I guess you're shit out of luck."

"Gods, you're mean. You know what might help that attitude? Some singing!"

"You start singing and I'll kill you where you stand."

"…You're no fun."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Aema needs to lighten up. Sing, girl! Well, Kayden's got his axes...sort of. Hope he gets to use them again. He looked like he was having fun. The next episode is on its way and at the end of each episode, I will give a little summary for the following one. Here's Episode 3!_

_Episode 3 – The Lady Killer _

_While trying to sell some loot from fallen enemies, Aema discovers one of Kayden's talents that he doesn't seem to realize he has. But when she tries to manipulate it to her advantage, things turn ugly very fast._


	6. Ep3 - The Lady Killer

_A/N: Episode 3! I really need to find a theme song for this._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Exploding Sheep<strong>_

Episode 3 - The Lady Killer

"Idiot," Aema mumbled to herself as Kayden went to retrieve his axe from the back of a fallen forsaken that lay in the dirt.

As per the usual, the two travelers were attacked while on their long journey to Quel'Thalas. Aema just didn't understand it. Did they have a giant sign over their heads that screamed to low lives and robbers that they were begging to be stabbed or beaten? Whatever the reason, it was something she had to deal with and that was that. But in truth, Aema didn't mind most of the time. It gave her a way to release her anger brought forth by Kayden's shenanigans or annoying upbeat attitude.

"Try to find something worth more than two gold coins this time," she barked at him as he rummaged through the fallen robber's person. Kayden muttered something low enough for her not to hear him and continued with his efforts. "Idiot," she mumbled again, miming the human's actions with a goblin dead at her feet.

Pulling out a few items she considered to be worth money, she stuffed them in the travel bag. Kayden walked over with an armful of goods and dumped them in along with hers. As soon as they were in, Aema snatched his axes from his hands and clipped them onto her belt.

"You can just ask me for them, you know," Kayden sighed. "Ripping them out of my hands is getting kind of old."

"Tough shit," Aema replied, picking up the bag and thrusting it into his chest. Kayden breathed hard through his nose in frustration but looped his arms through the straps. "There's another small town just a few miles from here. We'll sell the goods there," Aema proclaimed, looking at her map.

"What's this one called?"

"Don't know, don't care. All towns and inns along the road look the same to me."

Slapping the map against his chest, she straightened her shoulder armor and continued down the road. Making a noise of aggravation, Kayden folded the map and stuffed it into the bag before following her. They past other adventures on their way, a mixture of Alliance and Horde. The two received strange looks as it was a rather rare sight to see a worgen and a human traveling together but Aema simply ignored them. Kayden on the other hand, adhered to his usual cheerful demeanor by waving and offering warm and friendly greetings to all that passed.

The sun was rather high when they reached town, signifying it was mid-afternoon and the small marketplace they entered was quite busy. Kayden set the bag down near a large fountain and wiped some sweat from his face with his tattered and dirty top. He immediately made a face and looked at Aema who was pulling their loot from the bag.

"Can I get some new clothes? These prison rags are starting to get a little ripe." Aema gave him a look. "Okay, riper than usual."

"Deal with it," the rogue told him. "Now stay here while I try to sell this stuff. And if you even think about moving, I'll-"

"You'll rip out my eyes and shove them down my pants so I can watch you kick my own ass?"

Aema glared at him then turned around to find a merchant. She wandered through the square, trying to pay no attention to all the eyes on her. As she continued her journey, she noticed that everyone in the marketplace were women. Women of all shapes, sizes, colors, and Alliance races roamed about and ran the numerous shopping stands. They all turned to stare as she meandered along the shops. There were no worgens in sight which gave her that outnumbered feeling she felt while in Quillback but pressed on.

Aema eventually came to a small merchant stand and decided to try her luck here. A young woman with fair skin and long blonde hair, thickly braided in a ponytail that reached down to her feet stood at the counter. She was arranging various items when Aema stepped up to her.

"Hello," Aema greeted, trying her best to be friendly. The woman looked up and was briefly taken back by the appearance of this black furred wolf. Her hazel colored eyes looked her up and down with caution before settling her hands on the counter. Aema already didn't like how this was going.

"May I help you?" the woman asked, her voice a bit cold and wary.

"I have some items here I'd like to sell," Aema explained, still trying to keep a non-threatening demeanor.

"I see. Well, let's have a look, shall we?" the merchant said, a fake smile on her lips. It irritated Aema to no end but she too faked a grin and pulled out the items and placed them on the counter.

Most of it was random things like rabbit hides, furbolg feathers, hydra teeth, various rations and small tools. But there were some decent things such as a superior crafted knife, a beautiful obsidian stone that reflected a range of colors and a small gem that looked like it once belonged to something similar to that of a crown or scepter. The woman's eyes scanned over the pile in front of her, rubbing her chin in thought. After a minute or two, she looked back up to Aema and said,

"I'll give you a hundred for the whole pile."

Aema felt her teeth clench together and a hot, stuffy, uncomfortable feeling working its way under her collar. "I believe it's worth more than that," she said slowly, trying to keep her temper. The gem alone was worth three hundred at least.

"I can see that you think that but it's really not worth much more."

"Why?"

"It just isn't."

Aema's whole body shook with rage. This was just like what happened with the shop keeper a few days ago when they found that troll. She was being hideously low balled all because she was a worgen. A desire welled up inside her to destroy the merchant stand in front of her but as satisfying as that thought was, it would only strengthen these racist views of them. Instead, Aema let her usual mask of scorn appear and snatched the goods off the counter.

"Then I'll find someone who thinks that it is," she spat at the woman before turning on her heel and storming off.

The woman uttered an insult under her breath that made Aema's ears pin back so far it hurt. Pushing her way past women, who _hmph'd_ at such rudeness, she plodded back to Kayden who sat at the stone fountain, watching a few birds hop around the cobblestone. The she wolf threw the bag down at his feet in disgust. He looked down at the bag then up to her.

"Your negotiation skills astound me," he said dryly.

"Shut up!" Aema snarled. "Pick it up, we're leaving."

"What? We just got here!"

"Then go complain to that doe eyed bitch back there! She offered me next to nothing for this!"

"What about other merchants?"

"It'll be the same result, you dick head!" Aema hollered, getting more and more upset.

Kayden shook his head and picked up the bag. "Maybe you need to try a different approach. Like, try not being so…crabby. People tend to respond better to a more positive and friendly attitude."

"Fuck you, Kayden."

"There, you see, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Let me try. I bet I can get us a good deal," he exclaimed.

"That's a laugh," Aema snorted, crossing her arms. "But go ahead. When she sees you offering her the same thing I just did, she'll know you're with me and offer the _exact_ same thing."

Kayden shrugged in response and headed over to the stand. Kayden stepped up to the counter, the woman having her back to him, and he dropped the same items into another small pile. The woman turned to see a familiar looking heap of trinkets and let out a disgusted breath.

"Look, I told you; a hundred. You're not getting any mo-" The woman's words died on her lips when she looked up, expecting to see the worgen from before and not an incredibly handsome man with a gorgeous smile.

"Hello! How are you this fine day?" Kayden greeted with nothing but politeness and sincerity. The woman felt her face go red as she tried to find the words to respond.

"I…um…Yes, it's a good day. I'm fine…" she replied shyly and trying not to lose herself in the man's shining emerald eyes.

"Glad to hear," Kayden responded, his smile even wider which made her blush increase. "I have some items here that you said were not worth much. I was wondering if we could take another look just to be sure."

"O-o-oh, yes," she stammered, "I-I can do that."

"That's very kind of you, ma'am. I appreciate it."

Brushing away some stray hairs with a shaky hand, the woman looked over the items again. Her eyes lifted up to meet his and he smiled once more, causing her to immediately look down, the heat on her face unbearable. Composing herself, the woman cleared her throat and attempted to look the man in the face again. That turned out to be a mistake as a breeze blew by, causing his hair to flow with it and it only added to the man's unbelievable appeal. The merchant felt as if she had walked into a dream. Someplace far away from her pug nosed husband who picked at his feet all night.

"Well? What do you think?" Kayden asked, his voice echoing all around her.

"I…guess it's worth a bit more…" she mumbled in a daze, eyes half lidded and glued to the man in front of her. Without taking her eyes off him, she reached under the counter and pulled out a coin purse. She dropped it into his out stretched hand and Kayden peeked inside. His face took on a rather surprised look before facing her again.

"Uh, there's like, eight hundred gold pieces in here. Are you sure it's worth that much?"

"Sure…worth every bit," the woman sighed, still stuck in place far from where she really was and even farther from the thought that this pile of goods belonged to the worgen she had no interest in buying from.

"Gee, thanks!" Kayden said, his smile back and bigger than ever. "You're very generous and I'll be sure to recommend you to anyone I meet in my travels."

"Uh-huh," the woman mumbled, chin resting in her hands as Kayden waved goodbye and headed back to the fountain. A few more women stopped and whispered to one another as he passed before bursting out into bashful giggles. He found Aema still stewing while she sat on the edge of the fountain. Upon his arrival, she looked up at him and scoffed.

"So what horse shit deal did she make you?" she wanted to know.

Kayden grinned and held up the coin purse, dangling it in front of her. "I didn't realize that eight hundred gold coins were considered to be horse shit."

Aema's eyes widened and she snatched the purse from his hands so she could look inside. Eight hundred was almost double what she was expecting to get for that loot. She stared at the money in shock before she looked up at him, scowl returning to her lips. "How the hell did you swing this?"

"I told you; a positive and friendly attitude," Kayden smugly told her.

"I don't believe you," she hissed.

"Well, believe it, Aaliyah."

"…Not even close," Aema informed him.

Frowning, Kayden looked off to the side. "Thought I had it with that one," he mumbled to himself.

"Seriously, how did you sell that crap for this much?" she badgered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was just nice and polite."

"No one gives eight hundred gold pieces to someone because they're _nice_. You stole this when she wasn't looking, didn't you?"

"No."

"Then how? It doesn't make sense."

"You want me to show you?" Kayden asked her, tired of the argument. He reached into the travel bag and pulled out a horn that was made from the tusk of some animal. "I picked this off one of the robbers from yesterday. Practically every raid party in Azeroth has one of these things so scouts can signal if there is trouble ahead. It's worth about five coins but if you're respectful and courteous, sometimes that's all it takes to raise something's value."

Kayden then turned and headed back to the shop stands. Aema grunted but followed him. The human found his way to a different merchant, this time a much older woman, a bit on the heavier side. She looked mean and proved it by yelling at some children to stop playing in the marketplace. Aema stood to the side, resting her hands on her hips and smirking.

"_This should be good,"_ the worgen thought to herself.

Aema watched as Kayden approached the woman. He greeted her, causing the bad tempered merchant to look up at him from the fleeing children. It was then that Aema felt her smirk disappear as the woman's disposition completely changed. Her angry and hard looking features melted into a look of bashfulness. She even covered one side of her cheek in embarrassment as Kayden complimented her on how organized her stand was. Kayden then showed the woman the horn, asking her how much it was worth. The merchant pulled out a small coin purse and practically shoved it into his hands. Kayden thanked her and walked back to Aema, the woman watching his every move, a dream like stare stuck on her face.

"See?" Kayden spoke tiredly. "What did I tell you? She gave me fifty coins for that thing."

Aema's face scrunched in confusion. What the hell was going on? How did he pull that? He didn't say anything out of the ordinary and she refused to believe it was because of some nice words. Aema looked back to the woman and saw she was still staring at Kayden, not even bothering to yell at the same children who were running through the street with a ball. She looked around her and suddenly took notice of the fact that many of these women were staring at Kayden. A group of young maidens all giggled and blushed when Kayden smiled at them as they passed by.

"Oh, you have got to be joking," Aema sighed in disbelief when it finally dawned on her.

"What?" Kayden questioned in confusion.

"Those women didn't give you fantastic deals because you were polite. They gave you this gold because they think you're _attractive_," she explained.

Kayden made a face before slowly shaking his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Believe me, I can't understand why anyone with a brain would consider you attractive either, but you're getting eye humped left and right here."

Kayden looked around and any woman he made eye contact with immediately blushed and looked away. He looked back to Aema and shook his head again. "I don't see it."

"You're joking, right?" Aema questioned in awe. "You're seriously telling me that all these women staring at you isn't some sort of clue? What about all that 'ladies' man' talk back at Quillback?"

"I was just goofing around," Kayden admitted. "I'm not that great with women to be honest."

Somehow that statement didn't surprise her but that did not deny the fact that Kayden was being stared at like a piece of meat in a lion's den. It was then that an idea struck her. A marvelous and brilliant idea. A wicked smile slowly crept along her muzzle as she locked eyes with Kayden. He grimaced at her expression.

"You look like you're plotting to kill a mountain of babies," he said uneasily.

"I've just thought of a way to use these women's bizarre attraction to you to my advantage."

"How so?"

Aema dug through her bag and pulled out all the spare items she had. "By doing what you've been doing," she claimed, stuffing the goods into his arms. "Just go to every merchant you can and if they're as seemingly desperate as every other woman here, they'll drool all over you and pay out the nose just like the last two."

"That's not right," Kayden uttered, frowning deeply at her. "I can't take advantage of them like that. Not knowingly."

"Well, I can. People like them have been screwing me over for years so it's about time for some reparations. And I take mine in the form of gold."

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if it back fires?"

Aema cuffed him upside the head, causing him to stumble forward, nearly spilling the contents in his arms. "Rule two, dumbass," the rogue reminded him.

Kayden glared fiercely at her but groaned in defeat as he begrudgingly trudged his way towards the stands. Aema grinned and made her way back to the fountain where she sat down, pulling out her daggers and a sharpening stone. She worked on her blades humming a gentle tune. She could still feel eyes on her but she paid no mind. It made her feel much better knowing that those eyes would soon be looking at empty wallets.

* * *

><p>"Score!"<p>

Kayden watched with disapproval as Aema gleefully scooped up the bundle of coin purses in his arms. The plan had gone off without a hitch. Every stand Kayden visited, the woman behind it became all weak kneed and pretty much just gave him whatever money they had no matter how low the value of what he was selling was. He had even gotten forty gold pieces for a broken kettle. The whole thing made him extremely uncomfortable. Knowing that these women were attracted to the brown haired man flattered him to no end but he was never one to use a woman's feelings for personal gain.

"Now what?" he interrupted the coin counting worgen.

"Now we buy supplies," she answered, flipping a coin in the air then catching it.

"But we just sold all of our supplies!"

"And now we can afford to buy better ones. With you around, we should get them dirt cheap."

"Really? More of this?" Kayden vexed.

"Stop whining," Aema ordered. "We're getting a break here so keep quiet and don't blow this." Aema began to whistle a happy tune as she strolled back into the market. Kayden sighed but followed her.

Again, he was forced to watch as these poor women became blinded by emotion and hand over what Aema wanted for next to nothing. And the wolf made sure to use him to whatever advantage she could. She made him flex or bend over for a ridiculously long time to pick a 'dropped' coin. She even made him spill water over himself and fling his hair about like a wild stallion. He never felt so cheap in all his life. But it worked and soon their travel bag was full of brand new supplies and goods.

"Gods, if I could package that dumb face of yours I'd be set for life in this town," Aema proclaimed as they entered the local tavern. Kayden merely grunted in response as they sat down at a table. "I'm usually not one for considering such a thing, especially when you're around, but I suppose I should consider it good fortune that we came into a town full of women."

"There are men," Kayden said as a tavern girl set down some ale for them. She smiled shyly at Kayden before shuffling off to the next table. "They all work at a rock quarry a few miles southeast from here. The women run the market while their away."

"How do you know this?"

"While selling all that cheap gear of yours, I asked," was his answer, taking a sip from his mug.

"Whatever," Aema disregarded. "They must be a pretty disgusting bunch if their wives are ogling you."

"Yeah, I get it, you think I'm ugly."

"Ugly is too kind a word for you."

Kayden ignored her and went back to his drink. For another hour, the two stayed at the tavern finishing their drinks and enjoying a hot meal that the female chef had so generously added extra portions to. She blew a kiss at Kayden who blushed and buried his face into his mashed potatoes. Aema took a bite out of her drumstick and shook her head at him.

"Be thankful for that meal because I ain't feeding you anything near this good when we get moving," she told him.

He leered up at her from his plate but knew that she was right. This was the first real meal he has had in six years. Perhaps it was better not to squander it. The worgen and man ate in silence as the sun began its descent outside. Finishing the last crumb on his plate, Kayden rubbed his stomach in content, feeling full for the first time in many years. That feeling was removed, however, when Aema bopped him on the head with her drumstick bone.

"Go to the fountain and fill up the canteens," she commanded, flicking away some meat stuck between her teeth. Grumbling, Kayden pulled out some canteens from their bag and left the tavern. He kicked a rock along the street, the tiny pebble bouncing violently.

"Do this, Kayden. Do that, Kayden," he said to himself, mimicking Aema's voice. As he approached the fountain, he could see a rather large group of men in what looked like a confrontation with a group of women. Dipping one of the canteens into the fountain, he heard an angry voice cry out.

"You did what?!"

The men all stared dumbfounded at their wives who all wore masks of shame and embarrassment. A draenei woman stepped forward and awkwardly rubbed her arm. "It all happened so fast! We…We didn't realize…"

"How could you not realize you were giving away all of our money?!" a night elf cried, pulling at his long green hair.

"Who was it?" a man with a bald head and bushy mustache demanded to know. "Was it some blasted mage who put a spell on all of you?" The women all collectively looked down at their feet. "Well?!"

"He wasn't a mage," a gnome girl, pink locks falling past her shoulders, spoke up. "But…he sure seemed like he was magic," she sighed. All the other women repeated the action in unison.

The men all looked at one another in confusion. A dwarf waddled up to his wife near the front and gawked at her in question. "Agnes! What in the bloody hell is wrong with ye?! Yer talking pish!"

"He was a fine looking man…" she responded dreamily, looking past him into nothing. Her husband rubbed his head in bewilderment until something sparked in his mind.

"Wait a bloomin' minute! Yer talking all gaga for another man, ain't ya?! Ye all are!" The other men all looked at their significant others and saw the shared look of whimsical yearning. "That's what happened! Sum' bastard seduced 'em all and took our money!"

"Uh-oh," Kayden said to himself.

The group of men suddenly exploded into raised voices and cursing.

"Let's find this son of a bitch!"

"No one hits on my wife and steals my money!"

"I'm gonna eat his face!"

"We should bury him alive in the quarry!"

That last comment received a loud response of cheers. The bald headed man stepped forward to the ladies and pointed a rigid finger at them. "Who was it?! Is he still here?!" They all looked at one another before shrugging or shaking their heads. The man growled and turned back to his fellow irate husbands. "Spread out! Look for any new faces and shout out if you find one! Let's get this scumbag!"

Kayden was almost running back to the tavern as an enthusiastic cheer rang out. He cursed the worgen and her avarice for getting him into this. Rounding the corner of a tailor shop, Kayden came to a sudden stop, skidding along the street. On the other side near the entrance of town, a man on horseback rode in wearing the very recognizable uniform assigned to those at Quillback Prison.

"_Shit_!" he hissed and ran as fast as he could to the tavern before he could be spotted. He burst through the door, eyes scanning the place for Aema. Finding her at their table still, he bolted over, almost knocking over the tavern girl. Aema looked up and jeered at him.

"Finally. What took you so lo-"

Aema didn't finish as Kayden grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her seat. "We gotta go! Now!" he cried, dragging her towards the back entrance of the tavern. Aema wrenched her arm free and bared her teeth.

"Keep your hands off me! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"We need to leave!"

"Why?"

"Because you're greedy little plan _back fired_! The husbands of those women came home to find all their money gone and now they've formed an angry mob that's pretty enthusiastic about castrating me!" Kayden yelled at her.

Aema closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her muzzle. "Of course, why not?" she moaned.

"Oh, it gets better!" Kayden hollered. "Not only do we have to deal with that but we also have a Quillback scout snooping around outside!"

Aema grabbed the sides of her head in agony. This was her punishment for ever thinking she could fall into the graces of good fortune. But to make matters worse, Kayden had been right in his warning. This had back fired on them and back fired _hard_. Not only did they have to escape an angry mob but they had to avoid one of Savard's men at the same time.

"I told you this wasn't right and look what happened!"

"Shut your hole!" Aema roared. "They're a bunch of quarry workers! We can fight through them easily!"

"Are you nuts?!" Kayden wailed in disbelief. "There's a mob of them! They'll over power us by sheer numbers alone! Not to mention all that scout has to do is see what's going on and he'll race back to whoever Savard has got hunting us! We won't survive the night!"

"Well, then what do you suggest we do, genius?!"

Kayden didn't respond right away. Instead he maneuvered his way over to a window where he took a peek outside to the streets. The group of men were all over the place, looking in houses and shops. They were getting dangerously close to the tavern. Crossing the room, he looked out the window on the other side of the building to find the scout still searching the area. Kayden exchanged looks between the two sides, biting his bottom lip.

"Well?!" Aema snarled.

"They're looking for the guy who screwed them out of their money, right?"

"Um, yes!"

"Then let's give him to them."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Aema said with a shake of her head as Kayden checked for the items he needed in their travel bag.<p>

"It'll work," he assured.

"How? No one is _that_ stupid."

"Just trust me on this, okay? I know that's insanely hard for you to do but it's really our only option."

Aema sighed deeply. As much as she hated to agree, he was right. There was really no other way out. But she still didn't think anyone was going to fall for it. Kayden peeked out from the side of the tavern to make sure the coast was clear. They could hear the commotion from the men all around them but the street was bare for now.

"You remember what you have to do?" he asked her. Aema simply growled at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Wait for me to enter the house then do your thing." With that, Kayden hoisted the bag over his shoulder and removed himself from their cover. Cautiously he made his way down the street and to a house on the other side. Propping a window open, he fumbled his way inside.

Aema stealthy crept over to the back of the tavern where she found the scout, horse trotting the opposite direction. Stepping out into the open, she pulled out a tankard she had taken from the tavern. Turning her back, she dropped the mug and bounced off the street with a loud clatter. The scout reared around in his seat at the noise and his eyes widened upon seeing the worgen he was searching for. He turned and was about to take off to report to his superiors but paused. Turning back, he could see the wolf stumbling about, holding herself up against the walls of buildings. She seemed to be making rather loud hiccup sounds as she clumsily wandered down the street.

The scout knew a drunk when he saw one and this worgen was no different. It was then that he considered the possibility of actually capturing her. In her intoxicated state, it would be child's play. If he rode back with her in his custody that would certainly mean a promotion. Perhaps she would even lead him to Althane. Savard would surely make him captain for such a deed. Turning his horse around, the scout slowly followed the drunk she wolf as she rounded a corner. She tripped a few times and hummed a few bars of a song he didn't know, but she eventually came to a house where she awkwardly forced the door open.

The scout got off his horse and drew his sword. With his mind full of the possibilities of promotions and larger wages, the Quillback employee slowly and quietly entered the house. But if his mind hadn't been so preoccupied with such things, he might have noticed the same worgen slip out the window on the second level of the house and dropped down silently back onto the streets. Aema carefully hurried her way down the street and turned another corner to find a few of the husbands exiting the tavern and joining the mob.

"The bar girl says he was here with some worgen," the night elf said.

"Maybe they were in cahoots," a draenei theorized.

"You boys looking for that gold stealing son of a bitch?" The mob turned their attention over to Aema who approached them. "That dirt bag stole all of my money too and I want to break his face just as much as you fellas," she claimed, smashing her fist into her palm.

"The bar girl told us you were eating dinner with him," the bald headed man stated warily. "Sounds a bit romantic. You in on his little scam too?"

Aema made a face of disgust for saying what she was about to say. "He used his…ugh…charm and…Gods…devilish good looks to blind me just like your wives. Then he took my coin purse and ran off into a house down the street!"

The mob all uttered a cry of surprise. "Ye know where he is?!" the dwarf burst out, pushing his way to the front of the group.

"That's right! Follow me and let's get this bastard!" she announced, pumping her fist in the air. The husbands all joined her and followed Aema as she led them down the street and to the house Kayden and the scout were in. "He's in there!" Aema hollered extra loud and pointing to the front door. The mob shouted in anger and made to knock the door down but all stepped back in surprise when a body came tumbling out from the door and spilled out onto the street.

The bruised and blackened face of the Quillback scout looked up in a daze to see a herd of townsfolk all gawking at him. There came a shrill scream from inside the house, catching everyone's attention. From the doorway out stepped a woman. Or at least, a poor representation of a woman.

The 'woman' was actually Kayden. He had removed his rags and used Aema's cloak as a make shift dress, stuffing the chest with cantaloupes. It appeared he had added some make up by using the ashes from the fire place for eye liner and smeared what looked like tomato on his mouth for lipstick. An old handkerchief was tied around his head in the fashion of a castle maid. He looked completely and utterly ridiculous.

"Oh, you wicked, wicked man!" he cried out in a terrible impersonation of a female voice.

Everyone stared dumbfounded. Aema slapped a hand over her face, the sound being heard quite clearly. She knew this wasn't going to work.

"This beastly man tried to ravage me then take my money!" Kayden wailed, covering his forehead with the back of his hand as if he were going to faint. "Won't a brave man aid a poor maiden in distress?!"

Again the men just stared and Aema felt her whole body tense up. That tenseness released, however, when she heard the dwarf shout out, "He's at it again, boys! Get the varmint!"

The mob all shouted in unison and swarmed the scout. They dragged him up to his feet and began to lead him out of town. "No! I didn't do anything! I'm from Quillback Prison! That woman is a man! He's the one you want!" the scout protested, pointing at Kayden.

"Well, I never!" Kayden scoffed, snubbing his nose upwards.

"Nice try, thief!" the night elf scorned. "How dumb do you think we are?!"

"Aye!" the dwarf concurred, "ye've bungled yer last married woman, ya son'uv a hoore!"

"No! I'm a Quillback scout and those are prisoners!"

"So you think a fancy man in uniform has the right to steal from lowly working peasants like us, huh?" the bald headed man raged, ignoring the scout's accusations. "If you're so accustomed to prisons then you're gonna love the one we're going to make for you at the quarry!"

The mob all cheered and carried the kicking and screaming man down the street and out of town just as nightfall had settled in. Aema watched them go then looked over at Kayden who joined her side. "So, what did we learn?" he asked, hands on his hips.

"That my life is going to be a never ending circus with you around."

"I think you meant to say that being greedy is wrong. And that you need to have more faith in my ideas," he boasted with a victorious smirk.

"Dumb luck," Aema snorted. "Those men just happened to be idiots. Like anyone could ever mistake you for a woman."

"Aw, sounds like someone's jealous that I just happen to be a much more alluring female then they are," Kayden remarked, striking a pose. Aema responded my slapping at his chest, causing the cantaloupes to fall out and splatter on the ground.

"At least I don't stuff my top," she told him before walking away.

He leered at her as she walked away. "We all can't have flawless, perky, big boobs like you, you know!"

"Eat shit, Althane!" Aema replied, throwing a middle finger above her head. Kayden pursed his lips and snapped his fingers in arc like motion.

"Bitch got no class."

* * *

><p>"This should be a good spot."<p>

Kayden set down the travel bag in the small clearing that they had found in the woods. After coming across that scout, they decided they would stay off the road for a while. For now they would set up camp but leave first thing in the morning to try and stay ahead of their would be captors. Kayden grunted as he pulled out all the supplies in order to pitch Aema's new horse hide tent. One of the many items she had purchased with Kayden's 'assistance'.

Despite his feelings on the matter, he had to admit it was a good purchase. The tent was large enough to fit two people and came with extra soft furs for bedding. That was especially good as their old tent was only big enough for one person and Aema forced him to sleep outside. Not only was it extremely uncomfortable, but he had to listen to the worgen go on about slicing him open if he tried to sneak off in the night. Like he had anywhere to sneak off to. Besides, it might be better this way as he often heard her talking in her sleep again from time to time and it didn't sound like she was having good dreams. Kayden finished hammering in the last spike and stretched out his neck.

"Oy, I am ready for bed," he yawned.

"Good. Better find the most comfortable dirt pile you can," Aema informed him before entering the tent.

"But that tent's big enough for two people! I thought that's why you bought it so I wouldn't have to sleep on the ground anymore!"

Aema let out a laugh. "Like I would share a tent with you."

"Really? After I bailed your ass out of the fire tonight?"

"I would have figured something out."

"Just like you figured out how to escape Quillback?"

Aema regarded him for a minute with an annoyed stare before sighing out through her nose. Looking back at things, she supposed she _did_ let herself get a little carried away today. She also supposed that he _might_ have helped her out of that mess as well. Her head disappeared into the tent and Kayden heard her grumbling something about 'getting soft' before something was flung into his face. He pulled it off to discover it was one of the fur beddings.

"There," she said from inside the tent, "but don't go thinking it means anything. One good job doesn't make up for all the past, and I'm sure, future problems you cause. You're still a moron."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but…thanks," Kayden said with sincerity. There was no response from the tent. He lay the fur down and nestled in comfortably on it. It was no feather bed but it was a thousand times better than dirt and grass. After a lengthy silence, his sat up and said, "Hey, can I ask you something?" There was a groan from the tent and Aema's head popped back out through the flap.

"What?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Do you _really_ think I'm ugly?"

"Are you serious? That's what you're keeping me up for?" Kayden offered a look that suggested he was still waiting for her to answer the question. "Yes! You're as ugly as a mule and twice as dumb! Now _go to sleep_!"

"Jeez, no wonder the guys are all over you," Kayden murmured under his breath. Aema narrowed her eyes at him as he turned on his side to go to sleep. She watched him for a minute before retreating back into the tent.

The wolf removed her armor and clothing before pulling a blanket over her and nestled into the furs. She lay there for minute before she began to toss and turn, her brain wanting her to admit what she already knew. Aema let out a frustrated sigh before looking up at the ceiling of the tent.

"_Okay, he has a cute butt,"_ she thought with a roll of her eyes before turning over and finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Only Kayden could get away with such a stupid plan. Probably helps that that town was just as stupid. If you're wondering why there haven't been any fights between Horde or Alliance representations, it's because I started writing this after Mists, which is more or less the timeline for this series. I assume that(at the time) while there is a truce between the two factions, relationships are still rocky but not as much fighting occurs. Anyways, Episode 4 is on the way!_

_Episode 4 - You Make Me Sick_

_When Aema falls ill it's up to Kayden to help her out._


	7. Ep4 - You Make Me Sick

_A/N: Episode 4 is here! I'm glad people have been enjoying this and thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. The support means a lot. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Exploding Sheep<strong>_

Episode 4 - You Make Me Sick

Kayden cursed under his breath as a hail of water came streaming down on top of him from the branches above.

He looked up through the rain to see a group of squirrels racing along the trees, shaking the branches and the water that clung to them. Wiping his face, he stepped over a fallen moss covered log to continue on his way. The weather had turned on them pretty quick, a blanket of grey clouds sweeping across the sky before coming together and showering rain down upon the world. Kayden didn't much care for traversing dense woodlands in horrible weather such as this but it made little difference. Good weather or bad, he would have to put up with his 'Master' kicking him along.

Casting a look back, he saw Aema following though she was oddly lagging behind. The worgen was usually right on his heels, snapping insults at him or threatening to stab his liver if he led them astray. But today she was quiet and didn't seem to have the energy she usually did.

Kayden couldn't say that he minded. It was nice not having her chew his ear off constantly.

Pulling out their map, he did his best to read it and keep it dry. They had cut a pretty decent route across the woodlands, avoiding any towns our villages for a while since their last escapade. If his memory served him right then they should reach Goldshire three days earlier then if they took the road. But that was still a long way to go. Kayden looked up through a break in the trees and could see the light behind the clouds fading. He placed the map back in the bag just as Aema caught up to him.

"We're making good time," he said. "But we should consider making camp. It'll be dark soon and I'm pretty sure this rain is going to last all night."

"Thanks for the weather update," Aema mumbled before erupting into a violent fit of coughs. Kayden took a step back from her. When she finished, she placed a hand over her face and leaned against a tree as if exhausted. Her hair stuck messily to her face from either sweat or the rain, he couldn't tell. The wolf's usually bright blue eyes were dim and half lidded like they were too tired to open all the way.

"You don't look so good," Kayden observed.

"I'm fine," she grumbled but was not very convincing. Kayden just shrugged and moved out of the way for her to pass. Aema stumbled on shaky legs for a few feet before tripping over an exposed root and crashing to the ground.

"Smooth," Kayden jested with an amused grin.

It faded, however, when he noticed that she wasn't getting up. Trotting over and kneeling down, he rolled her over. The she wolf's eyes were screwed shut, her head rocking from side to side as she moaned in what sounded like extreme displeasure. Kayden put his hand to her forehead and his eyebrows shot up in alarm. Her forehead was burning hot, even in the cold weather.

"Shit, you're really not well," he said. Aema just moaned louder. "I think you need a doctor. There's a village on the map not far from here so I think-"

"No," Aema wheezed, trying to sit up. "It's a waste of time. I'm fine. I just need to…" She paused before she turned on her side and vomited.

Kayden grimaced and looked away. Aema wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before falling on her back, looking even worse if that were possible. "Okay, you're tough. I get it," he said, leaning down and pulling her up to her feet. "But you need to be smart now and the smart thing to do is see a doctor."

Aema twisted, albeit weakly, to get out of his grip. "Rule three, you clod," she groaned. Aema tried to push away off his chest but her arms gave out and ended falling into him instead. Kayden gripped her arms and shook his head.

"Yes, I remember rule three, and one, and however many you come up with that forbid me from touching you, but I think we'll have to make an exception this time. You can barely walk," he established.

"I'm not seeing a doctor," Aema snarled.

"Okay, I guess I could give it shot then. I saw some Hippogryph Berries a mile back. I can use that to make a tea and fix you right up…Or maybe they were Gnoll Berries which cause explosive diarrhea. I always mix them up."

"...Okay, take me to a doctor," Aema whimpered, shuddering at the thought of Kayden giving her medical treatment. Looping her arm around his neck and wrapping a supportive arm around her waist, Kayden began to lead the ill worgen through the wilds. He winced when he felt her claws pop out and dig into his neck. "If you try anything, I'll-"

"I know, I know. Gods, this routine is getting a little old," he sighed.

Aema ignored him and tried to focus on moving her feet. It was surprisingly difficult. Her body felt cold but her head felt like it was on fire. Every movement she made brought forth wave after wave of nausea and threatened to make her vomit again. She stumbled constantly, tripping over her own feet or a rock, but Kayden always managed to keep her upright and push on. A part of her was confused. Aema didn't understand why he was helping her. She was in no condition to put up a fight despite her words and she was sure he knew that. He could take her out any second and be free of her. Yet here he was, keeping her from falling to earth again and carrying her to a doctor.

Regardless of such compassion, she still suspected him of planning to betray her at some point. Perhaps this was an attempt to throw her off her guard. Whatever the reasons, she wouldn't stop watching his every move. But for now she would go along with it if only to ease her suffering.

Kayden and Aema made slow progress through the woods. Night fell quicker than anticipated, the weather worsening along with it which made things all the more difficult. They tripped and fell more often than not in the dark, Aema scolding him every time. After what felt like an eternity, they broke through the treeline and onto the puddle filled road. Looking to his left and squinting through the downpour, Kayden spotted bright lights not far in the distance. With a tired grunt, he heaved Aema up straighter and made for the lights.

Twenty agonizing minutes later, they reached the small village from the map. It consisted of only a few dozen houses and a tavern. A few acres of farmland surrounded it and Kayden could hear the occasional moo of a cow over the rain. Wobbling out into the streets, Kayden began to shout out.

"Hey! We need help! I need a doctor!" Faces appeared in the windows of houses as residents searched for the source of the noise. Kayden spotted a man and a woman in a window from the house next to him and turned towards them. "Hey! Can you help us?!" The faces peered at him in interest then looked to his companion. A look of surprise and fear washed over their features and then promptly shut the curtains. "Hey! Hello?! Where'd you go?!"

"I told you…it was a waste of time," Aema wheezed, her body heavily leaning against him.

Kayden looked around and found that every house was repeating the action. Curtains closed and the lights suddenly went out as if nobody was there. He searched around frantically until he saw that one house was still alive with the glow of lanterns. Dragging Aema over to it, he could see two young boys studying them with curiosity from behind the window. As he approached the door, the two youths suddenly disappeared. Kayden banged on the door with his fist.

"Come on! I need help out here! Someone!"

The door unexpectedly swung open and a tall, brawny, thin bearded man stood in front of them, sword in hand. Kayden took a step back, eyes widening in surprise and caution. "Please get away from my door," the man spoke, not in anger but in fear.

"Please, I need help. She's sick," Kayden pleaded.

"We can't help her. Now please leave."

"Can't…or won't?" Aema suddenly spoke up with labored breaths, her eyes finding the strength to rise and meet the man's. The man regarded her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't do anything for you," he repeated. Kayden could see a woman standing in the hall past him, a concerned and frightened look on her face. "Now, for the love of the Gods, please leave."

Kayden shook his head, stepping forward. "We just need to find a doc-" Kayden didn't finish as he stumbled backwards with Aema again as the sword came dangerously close to his face.

"Please," the man begged, sword shaking in his hands, "you can't be here. I can't risk my family to…her."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kayden demanded to know.

"I can't have her spreading her worgen disease to my children. You have to understand."

"That's only if she bites you! And she's not a feral worgen! She won't do anything, I swear to you!" Kayden assured him. The man looked down at Aema again who offered him nothing but a cold stare. Shaking his head, he began to move back inside the house.

"Again I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't." Carefully he made his way back to the door, Kayden watching him with a look of disbelief. The man's wife was at the door now, her eyes on Aema and she bit her bottom lip in concern. "Back inside now, Lydia," he ordered softly.

"But, Thomas-"

"Inside I said!" he shouted. His wife said no more and did as she was told but not before casting a sympathetic glance to the two strangers in the rain. The door slammed shut and Kayden rubbed his forehead in vexation.

"I don't believe this," he muttered.

"Believe it," Aema coughed.

"Someone here _has_ to be willing to help us," Kayden declared before walking her over to the next house.

"You're a fool, Kayden, but even you can't be that blind."

Kayden did not respond but instead knocked on the door of the house they were upon now. No one answered and he cursed, moving on to the next home. This went on for longer than he could understand. He understood the reservations the Alliance had towards the worgens but couldn't they see she was still a person? A person in need? Is their ignorance that vast? The former inmate shook away such questions.

He of all people should know the answers.

Kayden could feel his body tiring and his fingers were numb from the cold but he pressed on. As they crossed the street towards another house, a cloaked figure on a horse was heading their way. Kayden stopped and watched as the stranger came closer. Feeling a little tense after the encounter with the fearful man, he placed his hand on one of his axes still sheathed in Aema's belt. The figure on the horse stopped just short of them and dismounted. They led the horse to them and came to a halt just a few feet away.

"I don't suppose you can help us?" Kayden asked guardedly. Reaching up and pulling back the hood, the mystery person revealed themselves to be the wife of the man that had refused them aid. "You," Kayden mumbled in recognition.

"No one here will help you," she informed him.

"No kidding."

"But I think I know someone who can. There's an old worgen witch who lives in the marsh a few miles north from here. She might be able to help your friend."

"I'm _not_ his friend," Aema pointed out hoarsely.

"Take my horse." The woman handed the reins over to Kayden. "She looks like she needs the help as soon as possible."

Kayden looked at the reins then to her, asking, "Why are you doing this? Your husband-"

"My husband is a good man," she interrupted him. "He just wants to protect us. We used to live in Gilneas but managed to escape when the curse broke out. But many of our friends and family did not."

"They're still there," Aema hissed angrily. "They're still the same people they were before. They are not monsters."

"I know," the woman said softly. "And I know you're not one either. That's why I'm helping you."

Aema's face softened at her words and a brief glimpse of appreciation reflected in her eyes. Kayden mounted the horse and reached down to pull her up but she feebly slapped his hands away. Trying to mount the horse herself proved to be exceedingly difficult as her limbs were weaker than they had ever felt and she fell to her knees, body trembling. The woman knelt down and helped her to her feet. Kayden hoisted her up into his lap and nodded to the woman.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to return your horse," he told her. With a quick kick to the side, the horse took off down the muddy street and down the road.

They rode hard through the stormy night, rain whipping at their faces. Luckily the road they were traveling had been lined with lantern posts, giving them some indication as to where they were going. Aema bounced in his lap, her head against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed again and her teeth clattered together in fearsome chattering. Kayden wiped the water from his face and snapped the reins forcing the horse to pick up the pace. Aema seemed to be getting worse by the minute and he had no idea how severe this illness really was. Through the onslaught of rain, Kayden could see a lantern illuminating a bend in the road but a dirt trail kept going forward into a dense set of trees. Keeping forward, the horse galloped onto the dirt trail.

It became very dark as there was no longer a light source and Kayden prayed that they didn't run in to anything. The trees along the trail stopped and he could scarcely make out a muddy and marsh filled landscape. It was there that a small light could be seen in the middle of the marsh. Turning the horse towards it, they rode carefully with the intent of reaching it. The horse stumbled a few times on the spongy ground it couldn't see, neighing in complaint but managed to recover and press on. Eventually they reached the light and discovered a small wooden shack, smoke coming out from the stone chimney.

Kayden dismounted the horse and went to help Aema. But just as he reached up, the wolf fell from the saddle and into his arms. Kayden caught her in mid-air and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed and she hung limply in his arms like a dead fish.

"Hey!" he shouted over the rain, giving her a shake. "You dead?!"

Her eyes cracked open just a bit before saying, "Not yet…But I don't want to die looking at your stupid face…"

Scooping her up bridal style, Kayden jogged over to the shack and kicked it a few times with his foot. "Open up! We need help!" A shadow appeared in the window near the door then vanished. The sound of a latch being opened was heard and the door opened to uncover a very aged worgen.

She was small and slightly hunched, a thick woolen shawl covering her body. Rough ashen grey fur donned her exposed features, wrinkles from years past creasing them. Silver hair was done up in a messy bun atop her head, a few strands hanging loosely in front of her forest green eyes that squinted at him to see better. She made a sound of frustration before pulling out a lantern and shining up to his face. When she had a good look at him in the light, the worgen's dry lips pulled back into a sultry smile.

"Well, hello, handsome," she flirted in a raspy voice, leaning against the door frame with a hand on her hip. "I didn't realize it was my birthday."

"I…what?" Kayden asked in confusion before shaking his head. "Look, I need help. I have a very sick woman here." The old worgen dipped the lantern down to see Aema in his arms, shaking. She gave Kayden a queer look but shrugged and turned around before motioning him to come inside the shack. Kayden stepped in finally glad to no longer to be in the cold. The shack was pleasantly warm from the fire burning steadily in the fire pit, easily heating the small space. A bed sat in the corner near the fire that the worgen was preparing and she waved Kayden over.

"Take off her armor," she told him. Kayden obeyed and awkwardly undid Aema's gear as she moaned and slumped against him. When he was done, she was left in nothing more than her hide pants and sleeveless tunic. "Take off the rest of her clothes too."

"Uh…I don't think that's a good idea," Kayden laughed nervously.

"She can't be in those wet clothes. What's a matter? Never seen a naked girl before?" the other worgen teased.

"I've seen my share but she has this…_thing_ about me touching her, and if she found out I stripped her she would make a coin purse out of my scrotum."

"Hmm. Interesting relationship you two have."

"You don't know the half of it, ma'am."

"Alright then, I'll do it," she sighed and began to remove Aema's soaked clothes. Kayden turned away so he wouldn't see. "How does a human and a worgen come to be companions if may I ask?"

"A series of unfortunate events can be thanked for that," Kayden sighed woefully.

"You two are not friends?"

"Friends is definitely not the word I would use."

"But you carried her all this way to help her, did you not?"

"Friends or not, I'm not one to sit back and watch someone suffer. If I can help them, I will," Kayden answered, crossing his arms.

"I see," the old worgen murmured. She removed the last of Aema's clothing, placing them by the fire and tucked her in tightly beneath the blankets. "You can turn around now." Kayden walked over to the bed and looked down at Aema. The blankets were tucked in deep up to her neck leaving her head exposed. Her teeth were chattering again as her head moved from side to side in discomfort.

"So, can you help her?" he asked the worgen who was setting a pot over the fire.

"Not much I can do I'm afraid," she answered. Kayden's face twisted into alarm and before he could say anything, the worgen cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Oh, relax. I can't do much because there's nothing much _to_ do."

"I'm gonna need an explanation I'm afraid," Kayden told her, scratching his head.

"You're fri…companion is suffering from a case of Shadowfang Fever. It's not lethal in the slightest but it can feel that way."

"Oh. Uh, is it contagious?"

The worgen laughed. "Oh, my no. Worgens are the only ones susceptible to the fever. It's usually only seen in children but adults who have been turned have also been known to acquire it. There's no antidote for it, she just needs to sweat it out but she should be over it by morning."

Kayden nodded, his body now relaxing as he glanced over at Aema. The aged wolf shuffled over to her little pantry and pulled out what looked like ingredients. She began to put them in the pot over the fire and hummed to herself. Kayden looked around awkwardly before sitting himself in an old rocking chair at the bedside. "So…I hear you're a witch," he spoke out in an even more awkward attempt to make conversation.

"And?" the worgen replied, eyes locking casually with his.

"Um…Neat?" he said with a shrug.

The wolf laughed again. "I'm not going to turn you into a frog if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not worried," Kayden responded with a small smile.

"And where did you learn of my involvement in sorcery, hmm?"

"A woman from the village south of here told me."

"Ah, Lydia," she nodded in approval. "A very kind and lovely woman."

"You know her?"

"Oh, yes." She ripped off a few leaves from a small branch and dumped them into the pot. "She came to me years ago when one of her newborns fell ill. They didn't have the medicine for him and a trip to the next town was too far. He would've been dead by the time they got back." Pulling the cork out of a bottle, she poured the contents in with the rest of the ingredients. "So, she came to me. She was very wary, mind you, thought I would taint the boy's soul or worse, eat him. But I have no interest in dark magic or eating babies and I made a concoction for the child. Within a day, he was perfectly healthy."

"Wow," Kayden commented. "How'd her husband respond to that?"

"Lydia never told him," the worgen grunted as she returned to the pantry and reached up into the higher shelves. "She didn't want to cause any trouble for me and I was thankful for that. I'm too old to be chased out of my home from angry villagers who think I've passed on the curse to one of their own."

"Yeah, we came across that little dilemma tonight."

"Of that I have no doubts." Shuffling back, she dropped a few slimy things into the pot from an old jar. "Fear is such an easy thing to bend to. And when there's fear, there's hate."

"Why are you here then if you're concerned about the villagers? Why not be in Gilneas?" Kayden inquired.

"This is my home. I've been here for over forty years and I plan on staying another forty if the Gods see fit."

"Forty? But…the worgen curse didn't break out until a few years ago," Kayden explained, looking her over in confusion.

"A bit of bad luck on my part," she chuckled. "Two years ago, I took in an injured man one night who had some trouble controlling his _other_ side. When I attempted to dress his wounds, he shifted and bit me. I've had my share of cuts and bruises but those teeth took the cake, let me tell you. After that, things went dark. He was gone when I awoke and so were my wounds, but I knew that come the next full moon, things would be very different from then on."

"I would imagine so." Kayden looked her over again before casting an interested gaze. "If you don't mind me saying, you…seem pretty okay with your…uh…current state."

"Why wouldn't I be?" The she wolf began to stir the pot with a large ladle, a strange smell coming from the creation. "My physical form may have changed but that is all. I'm still me and possess everything that forms my identity, just with a little more body hair than I'm used to."

"Hmm. I think I know someone who could learn a lot from you," Kayden mumbled, looking back to Aema.

"Everyone has their own way of dealing with it. Some accept it, others can't. Families have been torn apart from it and friendships lost. It's hard to blame anyone who has been turned for hating what they've become and hating the race we used to be. I take it she is has experienced those hardships?"

"I'd say so. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her. She thinks everyone is going to turn on her or that the world is out to get her because of what she is."

"Many would agree with her. The worgens before us were feral, mindless creatures, bent on killing and inherently evil. Despite the differences between _Greymane Worgens_ and them, the Alliance sees little difference despite our inclusion into the faction. Acceptance has become a notion that could forever be out of our reach," the witch said.

"But what about Lydia? There's proof that acceptance can exist. And I don't hate worgens at all. Maybe if she could get that though her thick skull then she might not act like she has a stick up her ass every minute of the day."

The old worgen sighed. "Sometimes, when a pain cuts deep, it's hard to see past the heartache and to the possibilities of not only the world but of yourself."

"And what possibilities do you see?" Kayden asked with interest.

"Well…If the Horde and Alliance can untie to stop Deathwing and the end of the days, perhaps it is not too fantastic to think we could truly be a part of this world someday."

Kayden smiled. "I'd like to think that too."

The old worgen smiled back but upon looking down at her pot, she suddenly sported a frown. "Oh, drat," she cursed.

"What?" Kayden questioned in curiosity.

"I'm missing an ingredient for the girl's brew."

"Brew? I thought you said there was nothing you could do for her?"

"There's nothing I can do for her fever but I can give her something to help her sleep. But I'm missing an ingredient."

"What do you need?" Kayden asked, standing up.

"I need a batch of Gryphon Tails. It's a weed that grows deep in the marsh."

"Marsh? Like, the marsh outside? In the rain? And the cold?" The old witch nodded. Kayden glanced over at Aema again. She was still looking bad and her whimpering was becoming hard to listen to. Kayden's shoulders rose up then dropped as a massive sigh left his body. "I'll be back," he grumbled to the witch as he picked up her lantern and headed out the door.

The old worgen smiled again and sat in her rocking chair that Kayden had once occupied. As she sat down, Aema opened her eyes and searched the room. "Where's…Kayden?" she managed to force out between chatters.

"He just stepped out for a moment," she was told.

"He's…going to escape…I…have to…get him." Aema tried to sit up but simply fell back into her pillow, body quaking.

"You're not going anywhere, dearie. And don't worry; your friend will be back soon."

"He's not…my friend," Aema corrected her. It was then that Aema formed an expression of realization and confirmed it by running a hand over her body. She was naked. "Why…am I naked?" she wanted to know.

"We had to get you out of those wet clothes. You're companion was very helpful."

Aema snapped her head over and stared at her in horror. "Kayden…_undressed _me?" This caused a laugh from her fellow wolf.

"He removed your armor and let me handle your clothes. He even turned his back. That's quite the gentleman you have there. And very handsome. You must have fun with him."

"Please," Aema whined, "I've…vomited enough…today." She clenched the blankets tightly and then squinted to get a better look at the other worgen. "Who…are you?"

"My name is Ertha. I'm a friend," she was told.

"What's happening…to me?"

"You have a fever. Don't worry, you'll be fine come sun up. And what would your name be?"

"…Aema."

"Well, Aema, you just lie there and rest. Kayden will be back soon and I'll give you something to help you sleep," Ertha told her. Aema just shivered. Ertha reached down and pulled out a pair of knitting needles from under the bed and a piece of fabric. Leaning back in her rocking chair, she began to knit away.

The two worgens were silent, harsh rain bouncing off the roof of the shack accompanied by the squeaking of the rocking chair and the _klick-klack _of the knitting needles. Aema felt a terrible pounding at her head, like a hot iron spike trying to wedge its way through her skull. Needing a distraction from such agony, she turned her head back over to Ertha. "How…did it happen?" she asked.

"How did what happen, dearie?"

"You…your change…"

"Ah," Ertha nodded, still knitting away. "It's not very interesting story I'm afraid. I just happen to pick the wrong time to be hospitable."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry yourself about my past, Aema. You just rest."

Aema was silent again before asking, "Has it…been hard…for you?"

"Has what?"

"Not being able…to change back."

Ertha stopped knitting and looked up, a pensive expression on her features. She suddenly chuckled to herself and looked back to her with a gentle and almost embarrassed smile. "You know what? I haven't even thought about it. I've heard rumors that we've lost the ability to do so but I never tried to see for myself. It's tiresome for an old woman like me to go through those shifts so I just stopped doing it long ago."

Aema stared at her as if she was crazy. She managed to prop herself up on one elbow, ignoring the slight dizziness that came with it. "You…mean to tell me…you're okay with not being…able to change?"

"That is strange to you?" Ertha responded, going back to her knitting.

"Yes!" Aema found the strength to shout. She began coughing for her effort, however. After the fit had subsided, she locked eyes again with the older wolf. "It's no rumor…We can't change back. The curse…is advancing…We may never…see our true forms…again…We'll forever be…monsters to the world…Is this…something you are…content with?"

"I am content with living the rest of my life without concern over what has been or what will be," Ertha informed her, adjusting her needles to get a better hold on the fabric. "It is true that I may never see my human face again and if that is my fate then I accept that. Life is too short and wonderful to squander over such matters."

Aema felt her lips pull back into an angry frown. "Did you…lose anyone when you…changed?"

"Fortunately no. I was bit by a non-feral worgen and I've out lived most of my family and friends."

Aema made a scoffing sound before falling to her back again. "Then…don't tell me…what life is worth…squandering for…"

Ertha stopped knitting and studied the angry woman shivering in her bed. With a silent sigh, she put down her needles. She folded her hands over her lap and looked at Aema with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss, Aema," she said sincerely. Aema continued to stare up at the roof. "I can't imagine what that feels like."

It was common knowledge today that if bit by a non-feral worgen, the afflicted were able to keep their state of mind. But before the Gilnean mages were able to grant sanity and free will back to the afflicted, many were nothing more than the terrors the Alliance already considered them to be. Many lives were lost at the claws of an unknowing infected, most commonly families and friends. Ertha had heard many a tale of deep sorrow from those who had later found out their loved ones lives had been ended by their own hands.

"A loved ones death can haunt us for a long time. Especially when we are the result of that death. But you must remember that you did not-" she began but was cut off by Aema.

"I didn't…kill him," she mumbled bitterly. "He didn't…die…"

Ertha stared at her for a moment before nodding her head in understanding. There was one other instance of grief and pain that came to mind when cursed. One that could be considered even worse than death. But Ertha said nothing about it and remained quiet, not wishing to upset her guest anymore then she already was. Aema groaned as she tried to sit up again but as per the first try, she failed and fell back.

"I need…to get…Kayden…" she wheezed. Ertha shook her head and gently placed a hand on the ebony furred worgen's head. Aema was surprised to find it somewhat comforting.

"He will be back. Just be patient."

"If he runs…I swear I'll hunt him down and…" Aema couldn't finish her sentence as another fit of coughs rocked her body.

"You're not in much shape to be doing anything, dearie. Although I must say, you might want to reconsider your attitude towards this Kayden. He is a very kind young man, especially to you. Why, he carried you all the way here for aid, didn't he?"

"Please," Aema growled. "He's…a traitor and…a fool. His kindness is…a farce."

"Wallowing around in the middle of the marsh during a raging storm to help you is no farce."

Aema made a face and peered skeptically at Ertha. "What do you…mean 'to help me?'"

"The brew I'm making to help you rest is missing an ingredient. Your associate is out there right now looking for it," Ertha explained. Aema's expression lost a bit of its hardness and she lowered her eyes to the blankets in thought. But she shook her head and her eyes narrowed again before rolling over, away from the witch.

"He's not doing it…for me…He has…ulterior motives…He needs me to…survive…That's all."

"Trust is a difficult thing to give when you've been hurt so many times," Ertha sighed. "There are still good people in this world, Aema. That includes the Alliance too. You just need to look closely to see when one is right in front of you."

"I didn't ask…for your views on…the world…So leave me…alone…" Aema said, her voice tired and quiet.

Ertha let out another silent sigh before she went back to her knitting. For a half an hour, nothing was said. Just the occasional cough from Aema and humming from Ertha. There was a sudden low knock at the door and it opened, a very wet and muddy Kayden stepping inside. He stumbled his tired body towards Ertha and held out a handful of weeds.

"Is this enough?" he asked tiredly.

"Quite. Thank you, dear. Why don't you sit and have a rest?" Ertha told him, leaving her chair and shuffling over to the pot.

"I think I'll lie down instead," Kayden mumbled before falling face first onto the floor of the shack.

Ertha added the weeds to the brew and began to stir again. After a minute or two of stirring, she brought the ladle to her lips and took a sip. A grin spread across her grey muzzle, indicating that it was ready. Pouring the steaming thick liquid into a cup, she went to Aema's side and gently lifted the cup to her lips. "Drink but slowly. It's hot," she told her softly.

Aema drank the whole cup before she lay back down with a moan. She twisted her head from side to side a few times but in a matter of minutes, her features relaxed and she lay still, her breathing falling into a comfortable rhythm while she now slept. Ertha smiled and gently brushed away the long black bang that hung over her face.

"Now, as for you, how about some hot soup and-" she began to address Kayden but stopped as she could see he was also fast asleep on the floor. Chuckling to herself, Ertha grabbed a few spare blankets from under the bed and covered the human with them before sitting her old bones back into the rocking chair. She began to hum to herself again, much softer this time, and resumed her knitting as the rain fell down upon the world in the cold black night.

* * *

><p>Kayden awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the morning sun shining through the window and onto his face.<p>

"_Mmph_…light…bad…" he grumbled, covering his face. He quickly sat up, however, when he realized where he was and what had transpired over the night. Looking around, he found the bed where Aema had been empty. Another look around also confirmed that the witch was not present either. Getting up with a groan, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

When he had a bit more of his senses back, he looked down to see a pair of fresh clothes in a neat little pile at his feet. There was a sleeveless tunic, a pair of trousers, two wrist bracers and a set of leather boots. Assuming they were for him, he took off his rags and put on his new attire. To his surprise and delight, they fit perfectly. Brushing his hair back with a sweep of his hand, he opened the shack door and stepped out into the morning light. Once outside, he spotted Aema with Lydia's horse. She was petting it on the snout as it ate some grass from her hand.

Walking over, Kayden smiled and said, "Well, aren't you a sight. Feeling better I take it?" Once he had finished the sentence, Aema suddenly latched onto his wrist and twisted his arm so hard, he flipped in mid-air and landed flat on his back, the air from his lungs escaping him.

"Much better," she replied coyly, looking down at him with an amused smile.

"That's nice. Could have done without the demonstration," Kayden wheezed.

"And you say I'm no fun," Aema snickered to herself and went back to petting the horse. Kayden picked himself up and from behind the shack, Ertha appeared, a bouquet of wildflowers in her arms. She smiled brightly as she approached Kayden.

"Those clothes look good on you," she commented.

"They're great. Are you sure you want me to have them?" he asked.

"Of course. They belonged to an old flame of mine long ago but I don't think he'll need them anymore. And I'm sure you were getting tired of those old rags."

"Definitely. I can't thank you enough. How can I repay you?"

"Well, I could always use a strapping, green eyed, handsome man like yourself to clear the cobwebs out from my downstairs," she answered with a wink.

"…You're gross, ma'am. But I like you anyway," Kayden laughed and settled for giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled warmly and patted him on the arm before moving on to Aema.

"I have something for you as well," she said, catching the other worgen's interest.

Pulling out something from the inside of her shawl, she placed it in Aema's hands. The rogue stared down in surprise at the piece of fabric Ertha had been knitting last night, now a complete scarf. It was a deep blue color, long and finely crafted. Aema rubbed her fingers on it and looked back to the old witch with a smile.

"It's lovely. Thank you," she said softly. "But I can't accept it."

"Oh, of course you can," Ertha told her.

"No," Aema sighed. "I was…unkind to you last night. You went out of your way to help me, a stranger, and I was too boorish to appreciate it. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Ertha smiled and gently grasped her hands. "You owe me no apology, child. You have been through much and your pain runs deeper than any could imagine." Aema looked away embarrassed that the old worgen spoke the truth. "I know the world has been cruel to you. I know that your wounds will not easily heal. But please, my dear, don't shut your heart out. Give the world another chance and you may surprise yourself by finding what you have lost."

Aema scrunched her face in confusion but managed to smile anyways. "I'll…try," she said softly. "And thank you. For everything."

Ertha just smiled a warm and caring smile before giving her hands a gentle squeeze. Kayden approached them, horse trotting behind him and he cleared his throat. "Ready to get going?" Aema nodded and smiled one more time at her fellow worgen before joining him.

"Stop by again anytime," Ertha told them, waving as they walked away. "I look forward to hearing about all your adventures."

"Deal!" Kayden called back with a wave of his own. He and Aema made their way back to town with Lydia's horse, the morning sun offering enjoyable warmth after such an awful night. Kayden eventually turned to Aema and asked, "So…what words of wisdom did our new friend offer you?"

"None of your business," she snapped, returning to her usual cantankerous attitude.

Kayden rolled his eyes and shook his head. They continued out of the marsh and back onto the road. Kayden lead the horse along, hooves clopping loudly on the stone road, until he noticed that the wolf was no longer beside him. Stopping and turning around, he saw Aema in the middle of the road, eyes cast to the ground.

"Something wrong?" he asked her. She looked up and bit the inside of her cheek, the human staring at her in anticipation of an answer. Tossing some of her hair over her shoulder, she walked up to him, having trouble keeping eye contact.

"Ertha told me what you did," she revealed.

"Oh."

"And I know you didn't have to but you did. So…I just…uh…I'm…That is to say…"

"Are you trying to say thank you?" Kayden asked, unable to keep the surprise from showing on his face. Aema frowned, crossed her arms and looked away in embarrassment. "Well, if you _are_…you're welcome," he told her with a small smile.

Aema shook her head and growled before marching past him, giving the man a good shove as she past. "Don't think this means I trust you. You could have grabbed some ingredients to poison me later. I'm watching you still, Althane."

"Gods, one step forward, two steps back with you," Kayden sighed. He caught up with her and they walked back to town in silence. But Kayden knew it was only a matter of time before she would be barking at him again.

That thought alone made him hope that she would get sick a lot more often.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Aema's getting soft. I'm not a hundred percent sure on the lore revolving around the curse if you're bit by a non feral worgen, but I assume it would transfer the partial cure the mages conjured with it. I kinda just ran with that idea. Anyway, Episode 5 is on the way!_

_Episode 5 - Gnoll with the Punches_

_Aema and Kayden find an injured gnoll and argue on how to deal with it. All the while Savard's men are hot on their trail. _


	8. Ep5 - Gnoll With the Punches

_A/N: Bah! Sorry that took so long to get this up! That might happen from time to time but I'll do my best to get them up as much as I can, as soon as I can. There might be little hiatus's as I have other stories I'd like to finish but I'm pretty focused on this series right now. Anyway, this episode has a bit more violence but nothing too gratuitous. Enjoy the show! _

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Exploding Sheep<em>**

Episode 5 - Gnoll With the Punches

"What the hell are you doing?"

Aema stood on the other side of the fence with her hands on her hips, a confused and appalled look on her face as she watched Kayden. He was in the middle of a herd of sheep in the grazing pen of some farmer, and was currently poking one of the unlucky animals with his finger.

"Seeing if there's any truth to an old rumor," he replied simply, the sheep bleating in annoyance with every jab.

"What kind of rumor involves irritating farm animals?"

"It's been said if you poke a critter enough times, they apparently explode."

"That…is the _dumbest_ thing I've ever heard."

"It's not dumb, it's science," Kayden declared, tongue poking out from the side of his lips as he intensified his efforts. The sheep seemed to be getting angry now, waving its head from side to side.

"How is that science?" Aema asked incredulously. "And another thing; if this ridiculous rumor of yours is true, do you think it's wise to be that close to something that explodes?"

"Hmm. Good point. I didn't-OH NO, HE BIT ME!" Kayden cried angrily as he shook his hand, finger stinging from where the animal's teeth had clamped down.

"Ha. Serves you right," Aema smirked. "Now stop dicking around and move your ass."

Kayden stuck his tongue out at the sheep and climbed over the fence before joining Aema on the road. The two adventurers traversed the long winding road, Kayden singing a few lyrics to himself and Aema yelling at him to be quiet. The road eventually led them to a section of forest, tree tops blocking out the sun and casting them into shade. Kayden was whistling a jolly tune to himself as he passed a rock in between his hands and as Aema opened her mouth to cuss him out, she stopped. Her pointy ears twisted and turned, and she turned her head to the left, eyes focused on the woods. Kayden ceased his whistling and stared at her.

"What is it?"

"There's something crying over there," she explained, her voice low. "It sounds like an animal."

"Then let's go check it out," Kayden declared, tossing his rock behind him and heading into the trees.

"Wait, you moron!" Aema hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic. "Think for once in your life. If it's a wounded animal, it's going to be defensive."

"What if it's a person?"

"No person makes a sound like the ones I'm hearing."

"Well, if you'd let me hold _my_ axes then I wouldn't have to worry about that would I?"

"Shut up," Aema growled and pulled out her daggers. With impressive stealth, the rogue moved silently through the trees, and even more impressive, was that Kayden was able to match her. They both came to a clearing and sitting in the middle of it was a large pit. A desperate wail resonated from within it, filling the air.

Aema twirled her blades and crept to the edge, Kayden following her lead. Looking down into the hole, they saw the source of the wailing. A small gnoll was down there, his brown spotted pelt catching the sun. It hobbled around the small space it had to dwell in, clawing at the walls and howling. Sniffing the air, the creature's head shot up and spotted the two above him. It started to cry even louder as if try to ask them for help. Aema made a face and sheathed her daggers.

"Just a gnoll," she sighed and turned around to walk away.

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you mean 'just a gnoll'? He needs help," Kayden said, giving her a stern look.

"And I'm sure he'll get from someone who has the time but we don't. Let's go."

"Are you for real? He's injured. He could die down there," he stressed, referring to the way the gnoll was limping around.

"Kayden," Aema addressed sternly, "he's a _gnoll_."

"I don't care. I'm helping him," Kayden retorted angrily and knelt down at the edge of the pit. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll get you out of there," he called down to the gnoll. The hyena like creature barked in response. Kayden let out a yell, however, when he was yanked back, rolling over his shoulders and onto his knees.

"I said we're leaving. End of discussion," Aema stated with authority.

"No," Kayden defied and stood up, pushing past her. Teeth bared, Aema repeated her action, pulling him back.

"Move or I'll break your damn arms!"

"Then do it!" Kayden spat back at her, surprising the worgen. "Do it or shut up because I'm sick and tired of hearing you yap about it!"

Shoving past a somewhat shocked Aema, Kayden went back to the pit. Recovering from her state, Aema pulled out her daggers. "I'm not playing with you, Althane," she growled with venom. "I _will_ hurt you."

"I'm not leaving him to die like this," Kayden told her. "Are you so damn miserable that you've lost all compassion? How can you just leave someone to such a horrid death?"

Aema didn't respond but her facial features suggested she was feeling some hint of shame from his words. It was a short lived moment as her sneer quickly returned. "We don't have time for this! Have you forgotten you said that you would get me to Quel'Thalas before Gervais? And what about Savard? Who knows how far they are away now? We need to stay ahead of them."

"We have the time," Kayden replied. "We've cut across the land faster through the woods then they would on the road. It'll be fine and I'll get you to your precious Quel'Thalas. But not before I help him." He set down their travel bag and began to rummage through it while Aema stood where she was, fuming.

"I am _not_ arguing with you on this."

"Neither am I. We're doing this."

"No! We are leaving!"

"You say you're not a monster?!" Kayden roared at her. "The prove it! Because if you leave that gnoll here then that's _exactly_ what you will be!" Aema narrowed her eyes menacingly at him for that.

"I am not a monster," the she wolf spoke with malice.

"Good. Let's get to it then."

"Gods, I _hate_ you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of you too. But if you're worried about time, hate me later and help me tie some footholds in this rope."

Throwing out every curse word she knew under her breath, Aema sheathed her weapons again and snatched up the other end of the rope and went to work begrudgingly. She despised the man so much. How dare he pull the 'monster' card on her. Using her pain against her was the real cruelty and she would remember that. Besides, this was a gnoll. They have the brains the size of walnuts and attacked without reason. Aema had no doubts that the minute Kayden pulled that thing out it would bite his face off. The rogue was beginning to think she should just cut his throat and take her chances on the road solo. It would save her the migraines.

Never the less, she tied a series of knots in the rope for foot holds, all the while fantasizing about ways of punishing the man behind her. Kayden jogged over to a tree and tied a solid loop around its trunk. Aema tied the last knot and threw it in his face when he returned.

"Shit head," she muttered darkly at him.

Kayden ignored her and tossed the rope down into the pit. There was a curious bark from below and Kayden got a good grip on the rope before beginning his descent. He slowly made his way down into the pit, careful to find each foot hold. When close enough to the bottom, he dropped down. He noticed that there was a net lying at the bottom, leaves scattered over it.

"Looks like this is a hunter's bear trap!" he called from the hole.

"I don't care what it was, just hurry the hell up!" Aema responded.

Shaking his head, Kayden spotted the gnoll huddled against the wall. It looked to be an adolescent by its size and simple clothing. But it now sported an aggressive look, showing teeth and growling at the man in the hole with him. "Easy, buddy," Kayden said softly, holding up his hands. "Trust me, I'm here to help."

The gnoll lowered himself and growled louder, still unsure of this stranger. Taking a few steps forward, Kayden held out his hand. The gnoll stopped growling and sniffed the air. With caution, it slowly limped towards Kayden, careful not to lower its guard. It sniffed his hand a few times before looking the human in the face. Kayden smiled at him, hoping he understood he wasn't a threat. The creature studied him for a moment before whimpering and pressing its head into his hand.

"It's okay, buddy, you'll be alright," Kayden whispered, petting him softly. "Let's get you out of here. What do you say?" The gnoll licked his face in reply.

Kayden, through some difficult communicating, managed to get the gnoll to climb onto his back piggy back style. Rubbing his hands together, he took hold of the rope and began his climb to the top. It was a rather strenuous climb with the added weight now and the gnoll had a hard time staying still. Kayden was sweating by the halfway mark, his limbs beginning to burn. But he pushed through and reached the edge, pulling himself up.

"Climbing is hard…" he panted.

The gnoll jumped off his back and made to run but fell on its stomach, howling in pain. Aema covered her sensitive ears and grimaced. "Shut that thing up!" she ordered Kayden.

Kayden crawled over to the young gnoll and gently began to pet him. It eventually settled down, whimpering now and clutching its left leg. Kayden looked over the leg and began to prod it. The gnoll suddenly snapped at him and Aema grabbed her daggers.

"No!" Kayden told her, holding up a hand. "He's just reacting to the pain. Don't pull out your weapons or you'll scare him."

"He's going to rip your throat out, you idiot."

"No, he won't so relax." Aema crossed her arms, glaring at him. Kayden turned back to the gnoll and smiled again. "I'm just going to check your leg, okay, pal?" The canine made a yipping like sound and shook the dirt from its head. Kayden began to prod the leg and foot again, feeling around the muscles. Aema raised a brow in curiosity.

"You a doctor now?" she asked.

"I have a bit of training," Kayden answered but said no more. With another squeeze, the gnoll howled again. Nodding his head, Kayden stood up, hands on his hips. "He's got a pretty bad sprain in his ankle I think. We'll need to make a splint for him. Give me one of my axes."

"Oh, come on," Aema snapped. "He's out of the damn hole. He can limp back to whatever clan he's from and we can go."

"He needs a splint or there's a risk it won't heal properly. Now give me an axe please."

Grumbling more curses and threats, Aema tossed him an axe. He walked over to a tree and began to hack off a few sturdy branches. Aema tapped her foot impatiently standing to the side. She hated being in the open for this long and she was constantly glancing over her shoulder. Kayden returned with two thick branches and set them down. Taking his axe, he began to shave off the bark and smaller branches attached.

"Now what are you doing?!" Aema cried in frustration. "Wrap the stupid leg!"

"If you're gonna do something, do it right," Kayden responded calmly. "It can't be too heavy or too rough."

The worgen grabbed her face with both hands, teeth clenched so hard they felt they might crack. Kayden paid her no mind and continued to work away, the gnoll watching both of them with curiosity. It took some time but Kayden finally formed the branches to the way he wanted them. Taking some string from their bag, he carefully set the splint on the gnoll's ankle. He made sure it was set good and tight so it wouldn't fall off. He wiped his hands and smiled at the adolescent.

"There you go, bud. It'll be good as new in no time." The gnoll sniffed the strange device on its ankle but then barked happily and pounced on Kayden, licking him.

"Are we done here finally?" Aema snarled, patience running out.

"Alright, alright, you're free to go," Kayden laughed, pushing the gnoll off. It barked a few more times before bouncing off into the woods, still limping but not as badly. Kayden's smile vanished and replaced it with a disapproving frown as he turned to Aema. "Now we can go."

Picking up the travel bag, he walked past Aema who glared ferociously at him and left the clearing. Ears pinned back in anger, the wolf followed him until they reached the road. Neither spoke as the two made their way through the forest, both angry at one another.

If only they knew what was to transpire next.

* * *

><p>"Miserable son of a bitch…" Aema muttered to herself as she stared angrily at the sky.<p>

The sun was setting and night would soon be upon them, the surrounding trees darkening. They had yet to clear the forest and Aema was furious as to the obvious reason why. Picking up a rock from the ground, she threw it at Kayden who was a few steps ahead of her. It hit him in the shoulder as he let out a sound of pain and whipped around, eyes blazing with ire.

"Thanks to your little rescue mission, we need to make camp now," Aema stated. "Now find a spot and get to work."

Kayden shook his head in disgust, stomping off into the trees. Aema followed him, equally irate. With the last bit of fading sunlight, Kayden found a big enough space where they could camp. He set the bag down and rubbed at his tired shoulders. There was a sharp sting in his back and he turned to see Aema had thrown another rock at him.

"Did I say you could rest?" she inquired maliciously.

"Oh, that is it!" Kayden cried, picking the bag up and throwing it at her feet. "I've had enough of your bullshit, lady! Set up your own damn tent!"

"I gave you a command, _slave_!" Aema cried back, her rage reaching its apex.

"I am not your property!"

"Yes, you are! Consider yourself lucky it's me who has you because anyone else would have killed you weeks ago! You know why? Because you're an idiotic, annoying, simpleton with about as much worth as a gryphon with one wing!"

"You know what you're problem is?!" Kayden yelled.

Aema marched up to him so that they were almost nose to nose. "No, so why don't you tell me?!"

"You're a damn hypocrite!"

"What are you blabbering about?!"

"The way you treat people! It's exactly what you've been bitching and moaning about since I met you! Poor Wolfy, everybody is so mean to me, but in reality you're just like them!"

"I am _nothing_ like them!" Aema hollered loudly.

"Aren't you?!" Kayden argued, his voice carrying up over the trees. "Look at the way you treat me! I'm barely regarded as a person! You abuse me verbally and physically even after all I've done for you and am _still_ doing for you! Hell, you won't even tell me your name!"

"I saved your ass from the noose! You're in debt to me!"

"So are you! Haven't I saved _you_ more than once?! The difference is that I'm not asking for a freaking medal or demanding you to lick my boots! I did those things because it was the right thing to do! Just like with that gnoll!"

"You got lucky that it was a juvenile!" Aema screamed, jabbing him sharply in the chest. "An adult would have ripped out your lungs just for having a bigger shadow! That's what gnolls do! They're a bunch of mindless beasts!"

"Sound familiar?" Kayden asked. Aema opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out as the shock of her realization hit her. Kayden shook his head. "You talk about worgens deserving better from the world. I agree. But sometimes the greatest change starts with yourself. That's something you might want to think about because as far as I'm concerned, you're not much different from the people who shun you."

Kayden turned away from her and Aema still found herself at a loss for words. But Aema, being Aema, wouldn't let this man have the last word and shook away her unsettlement. "Don't act so noble, Althane! The only reason you wanted to help me out of Quillback was because they were going to hang you! You know it and I know it! So don't lecture me on doing something because it's right! What I'm doing goes beyond myself and as unkind as it may seem, it's for the greater good of the people whose lives have been ruined!"

"That's the problem with the _greater good_," Kayden muttered, bending down and rifling through the travel bag. "Everyone has their own definition of what it is and it becomes robbed of all meaning. It's a joke…"

Aema's snarl on her muzzle increased and she planted a foot on his back, pushing hard. Kayden spilled forward to the ground but was immediately on his feet, staring daggers into the worgen.

"What?" she snapped. "You wanna take a swing at me, don't you?" His expression said more than words ever could. "Well, go ahead, Kayden! Take a shot, I _dare_ you! I'll even give you a free one!" Aema challenged, sticking her face forward and tapping her chin.

Kayden seethed at her, eyes narrowing darkly and his hands clenching into fists. Aema steadied herself in preparation for his attack. But Kayden merely sighed hard through his nose and turned his head away. Aema sorted in response.

"What's a matter? Can't find the balls to stand up to the big bad worgen?"

"Only cowards hit women. You may be a worgen but you're a woman first, and I don't hit women," he declared before turning away.

Aema felt her irate expression lessen as his words struck a chord with her. It had been a very long time since anyone had thought of her as what she felt she still was. They only saw her as a wolf. Something to be feared and hated. She watched him rummage through the bag again and when she attempted to speak, she caught the scent of something familiar and unpleasant. With a growl, she attempted to pull out her daggers but stopped as an arrow came flying from the darkness, embedding itself into the tree beside her. Kayden jumped up at the noise and before either could make any attempt to defend themselves, a group of Quillback henchmen emerged from the blackness, weapons drawn.

There were a dozen of them. Some had swords, others with spears or crossbows. Carefully, they surrounded the two, forcing Kayden and Aema to go back to back. Aema reached for her daggers again but a bolt from one of the crossbows sinking into the ground just inches from her foot made her stop.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you," one of them announced, stepping forward. He motioned for two others to take their weapons and both Kayden and Aema sneered at the guards but did not resist. The man laughed softly at them. "You know, for a rogue, I'd have thought you'd be better at stealth. We could hear you two yelling from a mile away. Would have passed right by you actually so thanks for that."

Kayden and Aema shot each other a look that suggested this predicament was the other's fault.

"Secure the prisoners," he ordered the rest of the group who closed in on them. "We'll make camp for tonight then begin the journey back to Quillback at first light. I know our friends here are dying to return," the guard chuckled with a smug grin.

Aema made to insult him but had no time as a guard rammed the butt end of his crossbow across her face, knocking the worgen out. Kayden turned to aid her but experienced a similar situation as he was struck in the gut with the handle of a sword. Dropping to his knees, he looked up to see the lead guard smiling down at him. With a swift sweep of his foot, he kicked Kayden hard in the face plunging the world around him into darkness.

* * *

><p>Aema groaned softly as her eyes opened. The world seemed out of focus and she had to shake her head a few times to try and clear things up. After a few tries, everything settled down and her vision cleared though an intense pain throbbed in her jaw. Realizing she was on her side, Aema sat up, or at least tried to. It took a moment to discover that her hands and feet were bound with thick rope, making the action exceedingly difficult. But with an effort filled growl, she managed to succeed in getting upright.<p>

Ignoring the pain in her face, she looked around to find that they were still in the clearing that they had been ambushed in. Only now it was covered in tents and a few horses were tied up just a few feet away from the camp. A roaring fire was to her left and she could see a guard sitting on a log cleaning his armor, the flames reflecting in the steel. Sitting beside the log was the familiar appearance of their travel bag. With a turn of her head, Aema spotted another guard patrolling the perimeter, crossbow ready to fire in his hands.

Aema bared her teeth as she could feel the anger boil in her blood. A feeling that was soon increased when she heard a moan beside her and turned her head to find Kayden clumsily trying to sit up.

"Oh…My head…What…What happened?" he mumbled groggily. His response was less than friendly as Aema flopped on her side and suddenly began to kick at him with her bound feet. "Ow! Ow! What the hell?!" Kayden yelled in protest, his senses returning to him quickly.

"You stupid, idiotic, asshole!" Aema roared at him.

The commotion they were creating caused the guard at the fire to drop his gear, pick up his spear, and race over to them. He jabbed Aema sharply in the ribs with the blunt end which ceased her assault on the other man. He then pointed the spear's blade to her neck and the wolf stopped struggling. "You two keep quiet, you hear?!" he hissed at them. "It's not enough that I have to spend all night on watch but I have to keep an eye on scum like you making things more miserable for me! So keep your traps shut otherwise I'll cut your damn fingers off! Are we clear?!"

Aema simply leered at him which earned another shot to the ribs. The guard mumbled something before heading back to his log. Aema groaned in pain as she willed herself to sit up again, Kayden shaking his head in disbelief at her.

"What the hell was that about?!" he hissed at her.

"This is all your fault!" she hissed back.

"How is it my fault?!"

"If we hadn't stopped for that stupid gnoll, we would have been out of these woods and away from these pricks! I told you it was a waste of time and look what happened! They caught up with us!"

"I seem to recall one of them saying that they would have passed us if you hadn't been screaming so loudly. We would have been fine if you hadn't thrown your stupid little hissy fit!"

"Rule three! If you would just do what I tell you, we wouldn't be in these messes!"

"Your stupid rule almost got us killed last week when you used me to cheat those women out of their money! You're just as much to blame for these situations!"

Aema made some sort of noise of frustration and ire, and she toyed with the idea of head butting him in his dumb face. But before she could make a decision on it, the guard circling the perimeter walked over to them, chewing on some sort of dried stick of meat. He pulled it from his mouth and threw it at them, the wet chunk bouncing off Kayden and hitting Aema.

"You were told to be quiet. That means no talking _or_ whispering. If I circle back here and you two are still moving those lips, I'll make you regret it," the guard snorted, kicking their feet. He made his way past them but stopped as he turned around, just short of the dark forest behind him. "And another thing, you-"

The guard was silenced as he suddenly was pulled back into the darkness by some unseen force.

Both Aema and Kayden stared with wide eyes at the spot where the guard had vanished. There was no sound, no movement, and no sign of anything but the blackness that covered the forest. The guard near the fire continued with his work, not even noticing the absence of his companion. It wasn't until a loud snap of a branch was heard that the man lifted his head. He paused and his eyes scanned the blackness.

"Reinhardt? Was that you?" he called out. When he received no answer, the guard rose to his feet, spear in hand. "If you're jerking me around, Reinhardt, then you can fuck off. It's not funny."

The man gripped his spear with both hands now and carefully made his way around the camp. The other guard was nowhere to be seen and the man felt a shudder run down his spine. Spotting Aema and Kayden, still in their spots, he rushed over to them and pointed his spear in their faces.

"What did you do?! Where's Reinhardt?!" he demanded to know.

"We didn't do anything! Something took him!" Kayden answered, trying to lean away from the spear's tip.

"Bullshit!" the guard snapped. "You got friends out here, don't you? Think they can get the drop on us, is that it?"

"There's nobody else with us!" Aema retorted. The guard whipped the butt end of his spear across her face in response.

"Hey!" Kayden cried in anger. He made to stand up but the guard kicked him over and stood on his chest, spear pressed against his cheek.

"Shut up, you traitor! Now tell me who is out there or I'll-"

The guard's sentence was cut short by a heavy _whooshing_ sound that cut through the air and followed by a crude looking axe sinking its blade into his skull. The force of the impact lifted the man off his feet and he crashed to the ground dead. Kayden and Aema scrambled to their feet and frantically searched their surroundings for any sign of their rescuer _or_ enemy.

"What the hell is going on?" Kayden wondered out loud.

"I have no idea but I'm not waiting to find out," Aema said and grabbed the fallen guard's spear.

Propping it up, she began to rub her bonds against the blade. Kayden searched the forest while she worked but could see nothing. Despite that, he could sense that they were being watched which only made the situation all the creepier. After a solid effort, Aema cut through the last remaining strand and was able to free her wrists. Tossing the spear to Kayden, she went to work untying her feet as he repeated her actions. Once both had freed themselves from their bonds, they silently crept over to the fire to collect their gear, shooting tense glances every which way. It was a miracle that no one had woken and they planned to take full advantage of that to steal away into the night. But just as they had retrieved their weapons, they heard a groan and whipped around to see another guard emerge from his tent, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"Shit!" Kayden cursed and drew his arm back to throw his axe, but Aema pulled her daggers out and with lightning speed, raced across the distance between them and cut the man's throat before he could even turn his head. Aema wiped her dagger on the grass to clear off the blood as the guard behind her staggered, still on his feet, life leaving his body.

"Too slow, idiot," she insulted.

Her attention, however, returned back to the guard who finally collapsed but unfortunately into a weapons rack. The sound of steel clashing and banging against each other echoed throughout the whole forest no doubt. Raised voices soon followed as men began to pour out from their tents in alarm. Aema sneered and hurried back to Kayden, pressing her back up against his.

"Nice going, show off," Kayden grumbled, turning his head to the side.

Once more, the duo was surrounded, the fire's flames reflecting off the sharp weapons pointed in their direction. The lead guard stepped forward, stuffing his undershirt into his trousers and brandishing a short sword. He snorted at the sight of the man and worgen in front of him and shook his head.

"You two just can't seem to stop being a nuisance, can you?" he spat. Aema growled at him and gripped her daggers even tighter. "Savard wants you alive and I intend to deliver you that way, but I don't think he would mind if we broke your legs to keep you two from pulling any more of this crap."

"You're welcome to try," Aema goaded, narrowing her eyes at him.

The guard returned her expression and lifted his sword. The other guards took that as an order to close in on them. Kayden's eyes darted from enemy to enemy in front of him as Aema did the same. "So much for our guardian angel," Kayden said. But just as he finished that statement, there was an ear piercing chorus of frightening howls that filled the night sky.

Everyone froze as the howls increased in volume and heads turned in every direction. Aema felt her ears swivel and turn with the noise and she frowned. That was no wolf howl. Then, as soon as the howls had begun, they stopped. No one moved as they all waited to see what would follow such an eerie occurrence. When nothing came to pass, the lead guard pointed his sword at Aema and snarled.

"Got your little worgen friends to sniff you out, beast?"

"Those aren't worgens," she answered.

"My arse they aren't. Grab your gear, men, and leave the tents! We're leaving now," he ordered. The guard turned to pack up his own equipment when something large and hairy burst through the darkness and tackled him to the ground. A stomach churning shriek escaped his lips as the creature on top of him sunk its teeth into his throat. The rest of the Quillback squadron stared in horror but soon regained their senses and made to attack the beast.

No one got very far.

Four more creatures exploded out of the shadows, and wielding axes and clubs, attacked the men without mercy. Aema and Kayden readied themselves but soon discovered that none of these creatures had any interest in them. It wasn't until one of them dodged the swing of a guard's sword that they could make out the mystery attackers in the firelight.

They were gnolls. Much larger and aggressive than the one they had found in the hole. They donned crude armor that matched their weapons and fought wildly with tooth and claw. Despite the assistance from these surprise allies, they were still outnumbered and Kayden and Aema broke away from each other to join in the fight.

One guard took a hard swing at Kayden with a two handed axe, intent on cutting him in half. Kayden dove over the axe, rolling as he hit the ground and came up to his feet where he was immediately attacked by another guard. This one thrust his spear towards his face but Kayden spun, twirling behind the man and kicking him sharply in the rear end which sent him down to the ground. The axe wielder was upon him again and Kayden blocked his strikes with his own axes until he batted away a downward thrust and elbowed the man in the face. Taking hold off his collar, Kayden pulled him against his body just as the spear man rose to his feet and jabbed his weapon forward. It inadvertently stabbed his comrade and Kayden flung the now dead guard to side and brought his right axe down on the head of the surprised foe.

Aema was having similar success in avoiding every strike her opponent threw at her with amazing agility and reflexes. The guard hollered in frustration and swung carelessly in her direction. Aema performed the splits, the sword missing her head and sinking deeply into the tree she had strategically put her back to. The guard pulled at the sword but had no success in freeing it. Aema thrust her daggers down and hard into the man's thighs, a scream of pain emitting from his throat. He fell to his knees when she pulled them out and rolled over onto her feet. When he looked up to curse at her, Aema plunged her blade into the man's mouth, silencing him forever.

Kayden and Aema returned their attention to the gnolls and found that they had killed the rest of the group save for one. The last guard remaining was unfortunate to find himself in the paws of one of the gnolls. He thrashed about wildly as he was lifted over the massive canine's head. Then, with one swift motion, the gnoll wrenched him down hard over his knee, the man's spine shattering like glass. The creature sniffed him a few times then casually tossed the broken body to side in a distorted heap. The gnolls then quickly turned their gaze toward the human and she wolf, peering at them intently. They growled deeply in their throats and raised their weapons, slowly moving towards them.

Kayden and Aema steadied themselves, prepared to defend as it seemed their rescuers were now intent on harming them. There was shrill bark that was heard that made the gnolls stop and they turned to see a familiar youth come bounding into view. With his leg still in a splint, the young gnoll pounced on Kayden and began licking his face excitedly.

"Ack! Down, boy! Cut it out!" Kayden laughed, trying to push the gnoll off him. The other gnolls soon relaxed and wandered over to the human. They lifted him up on his feet and began sniffing him all over. "Okay, this is getting a little too personal now," Kayden mumbled, trying to keep them from sticking their noses in any sensitive areas.

The largest of the gnolls barked something to the youth and it scrambled up to him. He lifted the young one into his arms and tapped the splint. He then slapped Kayden in the shoulder, nearly knocking him off his feet. Kayden looked between the two hyena like creatures and could spot various similarities which indicated to him that these two were related. The large gnoll licked the small one on the nose and offered Kayden a grateful smile. Kayden, understanding what he was being told, returned it and nodded. With a grunt and a nod of his head, the lead gnoll signaled to the others and they began to shuffle off into the night.

The adolescent did not follow but instead timidly walked up to Aema who had been watching the whole scene unfold. It sniffed a few times before looking up at her meekly. Aema could see the gratitude and warmth in his eyes and that sense of shame and remorse washed over her again. There was something truly intelligent and even human in those eyes.

The same traits she saw when she looked in the mirror.

Shrugging off the feeling, she crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Go on. Get out of here," she muttered. The gnoll gave a small yip, his tail wagging and scurried off to the trees. The youth turned back to them and barked happily before following the others, disappearing into shadow.

"See you, little buddy! And thanks!" Kayden called out, waving goodbye. He turned back to Aema and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't care. We still could have avoided this if you had done what you were told to do," she grumbled and pushed him out of her way. Kayden threw up his hands with a sigh and followed her. They walked over to where the horses were still gathered, some of them a little spooked from the commotion that ensued. Aema took the reins of two of them and threw one at Kayden. "Another group won't be far behind from this one and they'll be after us again once these pricks don't report in. We maybe have a day to get as far away as possible so we're riding all night," she explained.

"Joy," Kayden replied sarcastically.

"And I don't want to hear a damn word out of your mouth until we stop. Got it?" she demanded. Kayden gave her a mock salute and climbed onto his horse. Aema did the same and they both sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Hours of riding later, the sun began to peek over the mountains and both Kayden and Aema's horses were exhausted to the point where they were merely trudging along the road. They had made it out of the woods a few hours ago and rode the long stretch of road that seemed to go on forever. Finally, they could see the silhouette of an abandoned farm house in the morning light and with a tired whip of the reins, they steered the horses towards it. As the sun made its full rise over the horizon, the duo led their steeds to a barn. With a look around to make sure no one was around, they entered the barn and dismounted. The horses immediately fell into a few piles of hay, sleep overcoming them in an instant.<p>

"Okay, I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep," Kayden muttered, bags under his eyes. He took two steps forward and said, "This looks good." And with that, he fell forward on his face. Aema collapsed on her knees, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Gods…I could sleep for a weak," she moaned, her body drained and sore.

"I hear that," Kayden's muffled voice replied. Aema found the energy to glare at him and picked up an old milk pail that lay beside her. With a hard swing, she threw it at Kayden, the pail bouncing off his backside. He groaned and rolled over, sitting up and offering her a weary but annoyed look. "Really? Still with this?"

"You deserve worse," Aema stated. "If you had just-"

"Will you just let it go?!" Kayden cried in exasperation. "Look, I'm sorry we had a rough night, and I'm sorry that we didn't stay ahead of those Quillback scrubs, but I am not going to apologize for what I did. It was the right thing to do and you know it. If anything, it saved our lives!"

"We got lucky!"

"No, we were rewarded because one kind act sets in motion another. I don't see why you can't understand that."

"Because I'm a monster, remember? I'm no better than those who shun me. Isn't that what you said?" Aema threw back at him, turning on her side and laying down. Kayden watched her for a moment then sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, here's the thing," he said quietly. "I know we don't exactly see eye to eye on things or really even like each other,"

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Aema snorted.

"But I also know you are not a monster," his voice softly flew into her ears, causing them to turn towards him. "I saw the way you looked at that gnoll. I could see what was going on in your head. If you were really as bad as I said you were, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did. Monsters don't possess morality. You do."

Kayden could see Aema tighten herself into a ball.

"I'm sorry I said those things. I was angry and frustrated. I know you were only acting in what you thought was the best interest of your kind and how important that is to you. But in my opinion, you let that blind you to everything else that's going on. If you're not careful, you're going to make some decisions that will to do more harm for your cause then good."

"Are you my mother?" Aema snapped, sitting up and sneering at him. "I didn't need a lecture from Ertha and I sure as hell don't need one from you of all people. So shut up and go to sleep."

With that, she turned back on her side, closing her eyes tightly. Kayden shook his head and fell back, closing his eyes. Aema squirmed slightly in her position, her mind pestering her again about something he had said before. The words echoed in her mind and as much as she tried to tell herself she didn't care, there was an overwhelming need for an answer. Opening her eyes, she slightly turned her head over to him.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, her voice low and reserved.

"Mean what?" Kayden replied tiredly, eyes still closed.

"What you said about me. That you…consider me a woman first?"

He opened his eyes and turned his head over to her, catching just the corner of her eye. Kayden presented a small smile and nodded his head. "Yeah. I do."

The worgen said nothing and settled back into place. Kayden breathed hard through his nose and returned to his previous position, shutting his eyes once more. He fell into a deep sleep within moments but Aema, however, was still awake as her brain processed his statement. Wrapping her arms around herself and tucking her knees up to her chin she closed her eyes, but not before whispering,

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I think Kayden's got Aema pretty pegged. This episode was a little harder to write for some reason as things didn't seem to come together as smoothly. The next episode might be a bit of a short one as it's going to primarily be a verbal one. Sounds weird, doesn't it? But it should be a good 'un. Stay tuned to find out!_

_Episode #6 – Sweet Dreams are Made of These_

_When nightmares of the past keep her from sleeping, Aema reluctantly makes conversation with Kayden who inadvertently opens up old wounds._


End file.
